Reignite
by RomanceLover2018
Summary: Christian Grey has everything he wants. Except for Anastasia Steele. HEA, no cheating.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I wanted to write a romantic tale for FSOG. I absolutely loved all the books, and even the movies. Sad to see that Freed was the last one. I hope you all enjoy my story, and please leave me a comment/review._

 _I do not own FSOG & all mistakes are my own._

 _…_ _.._

"Thank you so much Hannah. I trust your judgment. I'm positive this book will be phenomenal." Hanging up the phone, Ana was thrilled her small, yet profitable publishing company was growing. She never thought the day she walked out on Christian her life would ever get to a point where she would feel content.

"Mommy. Let's go see daddy!"

Grinning, Ana picked up her little boy from the floor before kissing his cheek loudly causing him to giggle.

"Okay, baby boy. Let's go see daddy."

…...

"Taylor you can head back downstairs. Ana said she'd be coming in about half an hour."

Nodding, Christian's head of security turned and headed back down the private escalator to meet Ana and his son.

 _Son._

Four years ago, Christian never would have thought he would have a little boy. A wonderful little boy who wasn't tainted by the world, and who loved and trusted him implicitly. Ana always said that their child would love their parents, but Christian never believed it; not until he saw it for himself. He never believed a lot of things that Ana said, and that was why they weren't together anymore. Christian Grey had it all. The love of his family, wealth, status, and a wonderful child. However, he didn't have Anastasia Rose Steele, the only woman he truly loved.

"Daddy!"

The screams of his son snapped him out of his morbid thoughts. Kneeling on the floor by his kitchen Christian opened his arms waiting for his child to run full throttle into his body, with his head resting in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around Christian's neck.

"Teddy."

"I missed you, daddy."

Standing with him in his arms, he tickled the boy, until he was screaming in laughter. Christian always wondered at how freely his son could laugh, and vowed to always make sure he never faced a day where laughter was absent.

"He's telling the truth you know. All he talked about when we were in San Diego was how he wanted to fly over the ocean like you promised him."

Kissing Teddy's cheek he smiled at the boy before setting him on his feet.

"Go find Mrs. Taylor. She has cookies for you."

"Cookies!"

With that, Teddy threw his body in the direction of the Taylor's private suite. Rising from the floor, Christian gave Ana his full attention, and as always was stunned by her simple beauty. Having a child only enhanced Ana's body. Her breasts were fuller, hips rounder, and her skin seemed to have this natural glow. She decided to grow her hair even longer, and it was at waist level falling in soft waves to her waist. Her smile, though kind, wasn't as bright as it used to be, and he knew that he was to blame for that. Today she was wearing a form fitting flowered patterned summer dress with strappy heels that gave her a boost of height.

"You know, the kid is going to demand cookies before every meal at this rate."

Chuckling, Christian ran his hand over his hair.

"Mrs. Taylor always cooks him healthy meals. But I promise I will monitor his cookie to vegetable ratio."

Smiling a bit warmer she nodded.

"Alright. Well I-"

"How's your company doing?"

At that comment, Ana shrugged.

"It's doing pretty well. We've already signed three authors, and the other three we've already had have been featured on top twenty list. Everything is going well. I try not to spend too much time at the office, because I want Teddy to have everything he needs."

Christian knew it wasn't intentional, but that simple statement alone made him feel horrible. Walking closer, Christian nodded. He enjoyed seeing her eyes widen in shock at how close he was. They were never this close save for Sunday dinners when they headed to his parents' home.

"Ana, you are a wonderful mother, and this is further proof that you put our child first."

Blinking repeatedly, she took a step back before clearing her throat.

"Yes, well. I love Teddy so it's not hard to do." Feeling her phone vibrate in her purse, Ana excused herself before answering.  
"Hello? Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Yes we can reschedule. Alright." Sighing, Ana locked her phone before putting it away. Placing his hand on her arm, Christian asked, "Is everything alright, Ana?"

Running her hand over her head she nodded.

"Yes. I am having a relapse with my back. It's been killing me lately so I've been having the physical therapist come over to my home and assist me. We'll have to reschedule, and the pain is starting to inch higher."

"I can call one of my physicians or Grace I'm sure-"

"No. It's fine Christian. I, well they also massage my back when I'm done with PT which helps me get to sleep. I can wait, it's not that serious."

"Ana-"

She gave him a look. A look that signified that while they were still civil for their son, he had no right to speak on anything about her life.

"Look Christian, I know you're trying to help, but that is what my physical therapist concern along with Jack's."

Dropping his hand, he took a step back.

"Duly noted."

"Thank you."

That was something else that irritated him. His girl, his Ana was seeing Jack Hyde. If he was Seattle's bachelor billionaire, Jack Hyde was Texas' beloved billionaire bachelor. His family was owners of oil. Between their business deals, and Jack's innovative machinery used to help farmers, The Hyde family would probably reach the trillion stage within the next decade.

After, of course, Christian Grey did.

He respected his business practices, but he didn't like the man simply because he was dating the only woman he would claim as his. Problem was, he couldn't quite claim her as his own again.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at your parents'. Have fun with Teddy."

Calling his name, the little boy immediately ran into the room with chocolate smeared all over his mouth. Giggling, and uncaring of being in a dress, Ana sat on the floor before pulling him close and kissing his cheeks.

"Baby. How many cookies have you had hmm?"

Looking mischievous Teddy shrugged.

"2."

"You had only two? I think you had more than two." Without warning, Ana tickled him until he was clawing his way from her grip, screaming at the top of his lungs for Christian.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help!"

Grabbing him, he tossed him over his shoulder, shaking his head at the way he ran his little fingers up and down his back.

"Time to say good-bye to mommy."

Sighing, he flipped in Christian's arms before pouting.

"Mommy. Do you have to go?"

Rubbing his cheek she nodded.

"Yes baby. Mommy has to go. But, I will see you tomorrow at grandma's house okay?"

"Okay."

"Mommy loves you."

Teddy smiled at that and held his arms out. She hugged him tightly before setting him on the ground and rubbing his hair. Glancing up at Christian she marveled at how much the two looked alike.

"Goodbye Christian."

…

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

_LOL I love you all so much! Because of the sudden responses and interest here is the next one. For my first three reviewers, I will answer your questions:_

LizzieUY: Hey girl. No they didn't divorce.

Peppermint313: Jack is a good guy in this.

Guest: Hey girl leave your name so I can thank you properly. They were never married. She left him just like the end of book one, but became pregnant. Jack is a good guy in this story.

 _Now back to the story….._

 _…_ _._

"Ana, darling how wonderful to see you. Come in."

Smiling, Ana tucked her hair behind her ear before stepping into the large estate.

"It's wonderful to see you as well Grace. How is Carrick?"

Closing the door, Grace glided over to Ana and hugged her tightly for a moment before answering.

"He's much better. He was coming down with a cold but he's over it now. Christian and Teddy will be here shortly."

Nodding, she took a step only to wince in pain and how hard her foot landed on the lower level. Missing nothing Grace immediately rushed to her.

"Are you alright? I saw you wince. Is it your back again?"

"Well to answer your questions I am doing okay, and yes my back is killing me. Honestly, I'm just stressed Grace. With work, and Teddy it's just-"

Rubbing her back, Grace tried to soothe Ana from becoming too worked up.

"I understand. What about the gentleman you've been seeing?"

Closing her eyes, Ana shook her head.

"Actually we broke it off. Well, I broke it off. Last night."

"Oh, honey."

Directing her to the couch, Grace gripped Ana's hand.

"Why did you break it off? I thought you felt something for him?"

"I did. But Grace, I'm not ready to get married right now. He wanted it right away. I can't rush into things like," Ana's pause caused Grace's eyes to widen in understanding.

"I see."

"Grace, I'm not trying to speak about your son in a negative light. I just-"

"I know. He's a lot to handle. And you shouldn't rush into anything." Sighing, Grace ran her hand over Ana's hair.

"Let me be honest. My son loves you. He's still in love with you."

Placing her hands in her lap, Ana was ready to deny it to the ends of the earth.

"I know what you are going to say Ana, but I know my son. He is in love with you. He has messed up, and you wouldn't believe how many times he came over trying to find a way to talk with you. But then you met Jack. Honestly, when you met him, I was relieved."

Shocked, Ana's eyes shot up to Grace's amused ones.

"What? I was. Christian needed to stop. His behavior was strange, he was always alone, and for a man with enough money for several lifetimes to be always angry, or bitter was too much for my heart to take. When you came into the picture I saw that same emotion shining from his eyes when I first met him. I thought that boy died a long time ago."

Looking away, Grace spoke again.

"You know, Christian told his father everything that happened between him and that wretched woman I used to call my friend."

Stunned, Ana sat as still as possible, waiting for Grace to continue.

"It was a week after baby Teddy was born. I left the hospital after you'd fallen asleep, and Carrick told me that we had to talk immediately. Apparently after holding his son, Christian told Carrick he recalled everything you told him about how sick the situation she had him under, and would he feel the same gratitude if it was done to his own child. He remembered that, and immediately knew he had to tell Carrick the truth."

Now it was Ana's turn to comfort Grace.

"He was a child."

"I know Ana, but I was his mother. Was that I so absorbed in my own work, that I forgot the child right under me suffering?"

Shaking her head, Ana denied it.

"Of course not Grace! One of Christian's many skills is his ability to hide his grief, and pain. No one could've known. You are not a mind reader."

They sat in silence for a while before Grace continued.

"Anyway, I felt as if I was going to have a stroke. When Carrick finished we immediately notified Elena's husband. He was just as stunned, but because he knows that we would never lie he confronted his wife. Carrick told me that when she didn't deny it, he filed for divorce, and has moved out of the house.

"I say all of this not to make you feel good, but to let you know the enormous positive impact you've had on his life. Ana, you do what's best for you. Right now you have a beautiful little boy, and a thriving business. As a matter of fact, I think it's soon time for my grandbaby to spend the weekend at my home. Next weekend I want you to bring him here, and I want you to go out. Do something fun, and exciting, then tell me all about it Sunday night, when you pick up your spoiled child."  
Laughing, Ana leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Grace. There are no words."

Squeezing back just as fiercely she smiled, having a good feeling about this turnout. Pulling back she noticed that Ana seemed a bit weaker than usual.

"Ana honey. Go upstairs. Sleep in Teddy's room. I will wake you when dinner is ready."

Deciding to listen for once, Ana nodded her head before trekking up the stairs, and to her son's other bedroom. Kicking off her shoes, she grabbed a blanket, and laid on the comfortable bed falling immediately to sleep.

…..

"Gramma, Granpa, gramma, granpa!"

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Christian walked into the living room smiling at everyone present. His brother, Kate, Mia, and Kate's brother were all relaxing and watching television. Setting him down, Teddy immediately ran to Carrick who grinned before picking him up, and placing him in his lap.

"How's my Teddy?"

"Granpa!"

Tickling the boy, Carrick greeted his son.

"Hey. How's everything?"

"Good." Searching the room for Ana, Grace walked over and kissed her son's cheek before continuing into the kitchen to check on the food.

"Hello darling. We've been waiting for you two. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. We just got caught up in bath time. Had a bit of fun at the park, but got a little messy."

"I could never guess that. Nine times out of ten the kid looks as if he stepped out of Baby Gap."

Slapping his arm, Kate scowled at him.

"What he means to say Christian, is that your son is always so clean, and neat."

"Yeah, I meant to say that," Elliott smirked.

Standing, Mia skipped over to Christian hugging him briefly before stepping back.

"If you're looking for Ana, she's upstairs asleep in Teddy's room."

Raising a brow, Christian asked her, "Why would you tell me that? I wasn't looking for her. But since you told me, is everything okay with her?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other before rolling their eyes. Standing Elliott clasped his hands together. "Come on, Teddy. Let's see if Grandma can give us a slice of cake before we eat dinner."

"Cake!"

As soon as everyone headed to the kitchen, Christian headed upstairs to see what was going on.

…

 **FOUR YEARS AGO**

* * *

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks since they'd been over. Three weeks since he took her in that room and damaged what could've been. Her emotions were a mess. She ranged from being sad, to raging mad. Kate took an extended vacation with Elliott, and she couldn't blame her. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that brother. Lately she'd been feeling sick. Her co-worker, Hannah, thought that maybe she caught the flu. It had been running rampant in their office, so she wasn't surprised. Deciding to head to the doctor's office, she found out that she was far from sick. No, she was pregnant.

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't be pregnant."

Scooting closer, the doctor smiled sympathetically.

"I'm afraid so Anastasia. You are exactly three weeks pregnant." Scooting closer the woman spoke quietly.

"If you feel that you are unable to move forward with having a child there are other options."

"No. I want to keep my baby." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Ana was surprised however that she didn't feel not one moment of doubt about her decision. She wasn't with the man she wanted, but she could never hate the baby.

"Oh. Well in that case, I'm going to prescribe some pre-natal vitamins, along with some instructions. I also want you to schedule the next several appointments with the receptionist Ana. I want this baby to be as healthy as its mom. I'm sure you have some people to inform."

Smiling, Ana nodded.

"I do."

As soon as she left the medical office, she headed to Grey Enterprises. She knew that Christian and her left things badly, but she wanted to make sure that he was a part of his child's life. Maybe they could possibly find their way back to one another.

"Hi, Andrea. Is Christian available?"

Looking stunned, the blonde woman popped out of her chair before nodding.

"Oh! Of course Ana. Please take a seat. Let me grab Mr. Grey for you."

Ana watched as she knocked before entering his offices. Not even a minute passed before Christian opened the door, Surprise and relief written all over his features.

 _Maybe he misses me as much as I miss him,_ Ana thought wistfully.

"Ana! Please come in."

Hurrying out of the space, Andrea headed back to her seat, watching as she stood and walked into his office. As soon as the door shut Christian turned and pulled Ana close to his body, squeezing her tightly. Ana was surprised that Christian let her get this close to him, and she grabbed him back just as desperately.

"Christian."

"Ana."

Inhaling her sweet floral scent, Christian kissed her neck, before looking into her eyes.

"Ana I'm sorry. About all of it. I shouldn't have gone that far. I was actually going to call you this weekend, to talk. I miss you."

Smiling, she hugged him back.

"I miss you too."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the couch.

"You look like something is on your mind."

Wringing her hands together, Ana bit her lip.

"It is. I need to tell you something important, but I, I just don't know how to say it."

Placing his hands atop hers he nodded.

"Whatever it is, we can fix it together. Just tell me."

Closing her eyes Ana counted to ten, trying to find the courage to just say it.

"Ana."

 _10, 9, 8_

"Ana just say it."

 _7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

The moment she felt his hands disappear from her own she knew that opening her eyes would be a terrible idea. After one minute, she blinked her eyes open, stunned to see Christian frozen in place. Standing, she approached him cautiously.

"Christian. Christian?"

Snapping out of it, he looked at Ana as if she was a foreign object.

"Did you hear me? I'm pregnant."

"It's not mine."

"What?!"

Eyes narrowing, Christian's voice raised with every word.

"You heard me. It's not mine! You thought you could trick me into becoming this kid's parent? How low will you go Ana?"

Placing her hand over her stomach, she recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"Christian, how could you say those things about me?"

"Really Ana? Playing the innocent card. Who knows what you've let crawl between your legs. I bet you Jose couldn't wait for me to leave."

Reaching out, Ana slapped him hard. Her eyes blurred with tears before she shook her head in disbelief and pain.

"You are the only man that I have ever slept with. Christian it's been three weeks since I've last seen you. Unlike you, I don't have a massive amount of submissive women waiting for to be beat."

They were both silent for a moment before Christian spoke.

"I can't be a father Ana. Get rid of it. I'll even pay you to do it."

Feeling as if she would vomit, Ana grasped the side of the couch for support.

"I am leaving. I will be heading to your parents place. I will tell them the news."

Walking closer to her, he tried to grab her but she stopped him with a look, and a word.

"No. I do not want you near me. Now, as I said, I am informing your parents. I will also be informing them that I will have a blood test the moment the child is born to confirm the parent. I do not want a dime from you Christian. I am only informing Grace and Carrick because they are the only adults with a sensible mind. Goodbye Christian."

Walking out of his company it wasn't until she arrived home that she pulled out her phone and called Ray.

"Daddy?"

* * *

 **"** Ana. Wake up, baby. Dinner is ready."

Blinking her eyes open, Ana slowly turned on her side surprised to see Christian kneeling beside her bed.

"Where am I?"

Eyebrows furrowing he spoke.

"At my parents' house. Do you not remember coming upstairs to lay down?"

Sitting up, Ana swung her legs off the bed before running her hands through her heavy hair.

"Now I do. I was talking to your mother, and she suggested I come up here and rest in Teddy's room."

Glancing around the room Christian chuckled.

"Yeah. As soon as he was four months old mom said that he needed a room that was his whenever he stayed over. I knew then and there that he would be spoiled."

"He's a perfect little boy."

"He is good because of you, Ana. Nothing would be this possible without you."

Blushing at the look in his eye, and the kind words, she nodded before scooting off the bed. Well, trying to anyway. Quickly, and before she could protest, Christian gripped her arms and pulled her off the bed, which caused her to land in his embrace. Ana was stunned to feel his hard body against hers, and she couldn't believe the immediate response her body gave simply because his was pressed against her own. She bit her lip, and Christian's eyes flared before his voice lowered.

"Ana."

Placing her hands on his muscled shoulders, Ana gently pushed herself away before tucking her hair behind her ear, and headed to the en-suite bathroom.

"I will meet you downstairs Christian. Tell everyone to get started without me."

…..

Tell me ladies what you think. I will try and upload two more chapters on Friday. Not making any promises but I'm going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely ladies! Happy Friday! I wanted to post something for y'all so I figured if I couldn't do two I could make it one. Remember to leave a review, and your name so I can properly thank you!**

Jeremy: Hi to you back!

Joan. Goldman.9: Jack is actually a good guy, but I won't be using him anymore LOL

Millarca666: Jack is a good guy, but like you I'm glad it's over. Hiya!

PassionForGrey: What is wrong with her back? Hmmm. Oh, and thanks for reading!

Daytonalay: Thank you for the lovely compliments! I truly enjoy writing so once I found FF I was in heaven. Again you guys.

I do not own FSOG

* * *

After dinner, Ana grabbed her little boy-who was passed out on the couch- and said goodnight. Standing with her Christian asked, "You're leaving now? It's still pretty early."

Smiling, she gently picked up Teddy and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. I've got to head to the office in the morning, and get as much done as possible before noon. I want to head to the doctor's before I take Teddy to his friends."

"Oh."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Christian watched as everyone greeted his son, and Ana. Seeing an opportunity, Elliott slid over to him.

"So. When are you going to tell her?"

Hissing at his brother, Christian narrowed his eyes.

"She will find out tomorrow anyway. There's no way around it."

"Bro. You didn't think it would help your case to tell her?"

Shaking his head, Christian pasted on his business smile when he saw a narrowed eyes Kate looking in their direction.

"No. And keep your mouth shut. After tomorrow you can blab to your wife about it."

"Christian the only reason why I'm keeping this secret is because you've blackmailed me. Really? You have pictures of all the women I've slept with?"

Snorting, Christian sighed.

"Test me, and Kate will find out."

"I hate you."

"Why do you hate your brother?"

Kate asked, hearing only the last three words out of her husband's mouth.

"Just how broody his is. That's all. Hey, we should head out too."

"Um, okay. Let me just use the ladies room quick."

As soon as Kate left, Elliott tried to punch Christian's arm, only for him to block it.

"Amateur move Lelliott."

Heading towards the door Christian waited while Ana and his mom finished their conversation. As soon as she headed his way he opened the door for her. Grabbing their boy, Ana was about to protest when all of a sudden he shook his head.

"Your back, Ana."

Deciding to relent, Ana nodded, and watched as Christian carefully strapped Teddy into her Volkswagen SUV.

"Did you, and Teddy have a good time?" Ana asked quietly before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes we did. That boy has too much energy. But I love that his only worry is whether to have a peanut butter, or chocolate chip cookie."

"You're a good dad, Christian. And because of the hardships you faced, I know you will not allow the same for your child."

"Thank you. And Ana?"

She looked into his eyes, and knew what he was going to say. So instead she took a step back.

"Good night, Christian."

* * *

Ana smiled as Teddy hummed in the backseat of her car. They were on their way to work, and as usual he was ready to go.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?" Ana asked as she quickly switched lanes, to exit the freeway.

"Can we go see daddy today?"

As always, Ana felt her heart clench at how hopeful her Teddy was to see Christian. She hated when he was always busy with work. Although, she had to give it to him. The man had significantly cut back on his work hours which was a testament in itself.

"Well, daddy may be busy today, but I will call, and ask."

Sighing, Teddy dropped his toy on the floor before looking out of the window.

"Kay."

* * *

Once she was settled in the office, and Teddy was in his usual jungle gym on the opposite side of her office, she immediately went to work. Hannah finally handed over the latest manuscript of the up and coming author she wanted Ana to really sign. Ana was always hesitant, never wanting to join the latest craze for anything, however this book truly was a work of art. The story of a man on the search for his redemption truly was inspirational. Grabbing her phone, she called Hannah.

"Hey Han. Who is this guy, and how can we meet him? You were right this book is phenomenal."

"He will be coming in today actually. He asked to speak with you personally before it went any further."

An unusual request, but due to the talent, Ana decide to grant this one eccentricity. Before she could comment, Hannah's voice took on a hesitant tone.

"He's just arrived."

Perking up, Ana stood.

"The author?"

"Uh, yeah."

Hanging up, Ana smoothed down her dress, waiting for the person to enter. Hearing a knock she walked over, and opened the door. Her brows furrowed when she saw Christian and Taylor, who looked a bit apologetic.

"Christian, Taylor hi. We weren't expecting you, were we?"

Taking a deep breath Christian shook his head.

"No. Actually I came by to talk to you about the manuscript you're reading."

"What about it?"

"Well, I wrote it."

Ana stared at Christian for several long minutes.

 _He can't be serious? He wrote this? Is he talking about himself?_

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not. Is it okay if we go into your office, and talk quietly?" Ana didn't notice it, but her raised voice drew several curious onlookers. Stepping back, she crossed her arms as the two men came inside the office. Closing the door, Taylor and Ana watched as Christian headed over to the jungle gym where Teddy was playing.

"I am sorry Miss Steele. I had no idea this was going on until last week. He wanted to run it by me, and I explicitly told him that you should know right away, Ana."

She believed Taylor. Not only was he acting apologetic, he also had a valid explanation. Plus with Christian as his boss, she knew it would be difficult.

"I know, and I understand, Taylor. Teddy!" she called out as he was about to flip backward onto the soft squishy matt she bought just so he could jump on without hurting himself. She had to laugh at the guilty expression on his face, and he immediately put his hands to his sides. Raising her brow, she gestured for him to come to where she was standing.

"I gotta go daddy. Mama wants me."

Chuckling at the drop of his shoulders, Christian watched as Ana sat on her haunches and pushed Teddy's hair from his warm forehead.

"Baby. Be careful doing back flips. You could hurt yourself. Now, I want you to follow Mr. Taylor. He's going to take you to get some ice-cream."

"Yay!"

Sticking out his hand, Teddy waited until Taylor smiled at the kid, and grabbed him.

"We will be back in an hour."

"Thank you Taylor," Came Christian's reply. The moment the door was shut, Ana circled her desk before taking a seat behind it. Clasping her hands together, Ana regarded him coolly.

"Is this some sick joke to you? Write a book, make fun of my book company?"

Eyes wide, Christian walked over to the seat directly in front of her desk before sitting down.

"Never that. Ana. Initially when I wrote this book, I wanted to get close to you. After that day, I didn't know what to think. It wasn't until I went to therapy did I find writing. My therapist wanted me to start journaling. I thought he was a quack, and it was ludicrous. But the moment I started, I was unable to stop."

Lowering her gaze, Ana asked hesitantly, "You thought of killing yourself?"

Without question he answered, "Absolutely. You were gone, I was depressed and thought I was a burden."

Standing, Ana immediately rushed over.

"Christian. You can never think that. You are never a burden. But, I'm glad that you sought out help." She kept her hand gripped in his own and the way she gazed at him, as if he mattered, was something Christian would never be able to repay.

"Ana I treated you so horrible. Shunning you, and our boy? I even broke our fragile relationship." Standing, Ana tried to move away but Christian stood with her, pulling her close. Her brain always short-circuited whenever he was near, and four years didn't make a difference.

"Christian-"

"I know. I need you to do something for me. How far are you in the book?"

Not knowing what his question had to do with anything she shook her head.

"No. I'm only about 50 pages. Why?"

"Finish the book."

"After I finish the book then what?"

Taking a breath, Christian said, "You can choose to publish it or not. You hold all the power Ana."

At that moment, Ana was completely stunned. Christian never gave up power to anyone.

"Christian."

"I know you're with that other guy," Christian paused as he said the words, and Ana inwardly rolled her eyes at the blatant look of disgust on his face. "But I need you to do one more thing for me."

"What?"

Without notice, Christian leaned forward and kissed Ana as passionately as he dreamed of doing for the last four years. Whimpering, Ana felt herself sinking into his embrace. Pulling her tighter against his body, he swiftly turned his body so she was leaning against her desk, and he was over her. Cupping her face, Christian coaxed her lips open causing Ana to gasp at the rough feel of his tongue against her own. It'd been so long since she felt anything.

 _Anything._

Her nipples were hard as rocks against his chest, and she hitched her leg up around his waist. His groan only made her burn hotter, and she knew in the back of her head that this was probably a bad idea, but she couldn't seem to stop. Gripping his hair in her hands, Ana pulled her mouth away from his breathless from the way his hands moved under her skirt.

"Christian," she panted almost is desperation, "It's been a long time, and-"

Pausing, Christian pulled back and studied her face for a moment. Seeing her blush, and lowered gaze forced his mind to come to some conclusions. Forcing himself to answer the question he spoke.

"Have you, with him?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head once before trying to pull away. Not letting go of her he pulled her closer.

"Answer me! Answer me, Ana."

Clamping her legs shut, Ana narrowed her eyes.

"I don't have to say anything. Not like it's any of your business."

Prying her legs open as if she hadn't gripped his hand he leaned over her body.  
"Oh, it's my business Ana. Everything about you, and my son is my business. No one else's."

Sliding his hand up her core he groaned when he found her soaking wet.

"You're wet for me, baby. Tell me you don't want me when you're this wet for me."

Breathing heavily, Ana closed her eyes, head tilted back at how thick, and warm his hands felt rubbing her the right way.

Inserting two fingers into her, Ana's eyes flew open, and just as she was about to scream out her pleasure at his thrusting fingers, Christian covered her mouth with a searing kiss. Her hips moved into his skilled fingers, and her body sung in joy at the release she felt. Falling over the edge Ana felt completely boneless, and laid back on her desk. Feeling warm lips press to hers, she blinked her eyes, before looking in Christian's knowing gaze. Breaking eye contact, she quickly shot up-well as fast as post-orgasm would allow-before smoothing down her skirt. She didn't even know she kicked her shoe off until she stood up unevenly.

"I um, well I'm going to head to the restroom. Please feel free to take Teddy for the day. He was asking about you, and I was going to call anyway."

Feeling as if she was closing up, he stepped forward.

"Ana. I-"

"No. No Christian. I don't want to talk, and I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk. Everything cannot move this fast. I just. I have to go."

Not waiting for a response, Ana left the room and headed to wash up, and hopefully forget about her encounter with Christian that should've never happened.

* * *

Leave me a review! Have a good weekend, and I may update this weekend. =)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! So, glad that you are all enjoying my story. I'm having so much fun with this._

 _All mistakes are my own._

 _I do not own FSOG_

* * *

"Wow."

"Yeah. I know." Taking another long sip from her margarita, Ana scooted closer on the beautiful marble island in Kate, and Elliott's gorgeous home. The entire kitchen was remodeled, and a gift from Elliott to his bride three years ago. Walking around the counter, Kate plopped into the seat.

"Have you read any of the book yet?"

Placing her glass on the table harshly, Ana glared at Kate.

"Yes. And I'm mad because I actually liked it, so far. He has a real talent in composition. But I shouldn't be surprised. The man is practically perfect at everything he puts his hands to."

Ana should know. She felt those talented hands on her hours earlier and still felt-

"Ana. Ana? Where did you go just now?"

Blushing, she looked at her hands.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I just need to figure out a way to put Christian back on neutral ground. For the sake of our son, we need to get along. There needs to be a cordial co-parenting agreement. I won't have Teddy affected by unstable parents. Both he, and I can at least agree on this."

Saying nothing, Kate ran her fingers over the marble designs on her countertop. However, her silence spoke volumes to Ana.

"Really, Kate?"

Eyes wide, Kate held up her hands.

"What? I'm not doing or saying anything."

"Exactly," Ana replied crossing her arms. Sighing, Kate reached over and grabbed Ana's hand.

"Ana to put it plainly, the man is in love with you."

Mouth agape, Ana shook her head.

"No, he is not. He is in love with the idea of us being a family. I was six months pregnant when he made that clear."

Rolling her eyes, Kate waved off the comment.

"We know that Christian Grey is notorious for saying stupid crap! I think that yes, he wanted you three to be a family, once he realized his stupid mistake of basically calling you a slut. But, I believe that is the only way he can say that he loves you."

"Well Kate, it's not good enough. I need more. I need more, and I deserve more."

"And you should have it. But be honest here Ana, were you truly heart-broken over your split with Jack?"

Looking away, Ana shook her head.

"No."

"Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah. It told me that I wasn't ready to get married yet. That I shouldn't be rushed into things."

"I get it, Ana. I really do. You have to protect your heart. It's no longer about you now. You've got my wonderful nephew to think about. You know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"I think you should finish the book. Finish the book, and see what he's all about. You are a good judge of character. If he doesn't add up to everything, cut the possible romantic aspect of your relationship for good."

Rubbing her hands over her face, Ana groaned.

"But Kate-"

"Don't 'but,' Kate me. The balls in your court now. Read it, and just hear the man out."

* * *

If you would have told Christian Grey four years ago that he would be sitting in an indoor jungle gym watching his son play with his best friend, he would have laughed until he was blue in the face before asking Taylor to escort the crazy person away from him. But, that wasn't the case.

He was sitting at an indoor jungle gym.

Watching his little boy.

And he loved it.

The smiles of glee that ran across his face whenever he slid down the tubular encased slide; the giggles that could be heard when he rolled around in the filthy colored balls with his friend. And the joy he would get whenever another child would join in whatever game he made up for everyone to play for the day. It was a wonderful sight. He glanced at the other parents in attendance-mainly woman-but he found nothing appealing about any of them. Sure, many looked his way, but he only had one woman on his mind.

Anastasia Steele.

Just thinking about how responsive and _wet_ she was, yesterday had him hard as a rock. Her moans, of excitement, her breathless shouts, everything about her turned him on like no other. He could see in her eyes the want; however, it was the hesitation that made him want to prove something to her. He wanted to prove to her that he wouldn't fail her body. He would always bring Anastasia Steele all of the pleasure he could muster. She deserved it all. Ana's quick, and rather passionate release also answered his question of whether or not she'd been intimate with Jack whoever. That was what kept the smug look of satisfaction plastered on his face all morning.  
 _She was still all his,_ he thought.

Still, he knew writing this book of sorts was a stretch. But, he knew no other way to reach her. Christian was being truthful in that while he originally wrote the journal for her, he found himself coming to grips with a lot of mistakes he'd made in the past. He would rectify each and every one. But first, he had to make the mother of his child give him another shot.

"Daddy!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Christian grinned as he watched the tiny replica of himself run full speed in his direction. Holding out his arms, he caught Teddy, tossing him once before settling the giggling boy to his side.

"Having fun?"

Nodding, Teddy glanced at the ice cream counter, that featured every type of ice cream imaginable for children.

"Can I have some ice-cream daddy?"

Just as he was about to answer, Christian's phone rang.

"Christian Grey."

Clearing her throat, the woman spoke.

"Hello sir. This is Hannah. I work with Anastasia. I'm calling because I can't reach Ana. It's an emergency."

Standing with Teddy in his arms he immediately headed for the exit, signaling for Taylor to follow.

"You can tell me. I will relay it to Ana now. I'm heading to her house."

Sighing, she closed her eyes before speaking.

"It's her father. He's in the hospital. He was in a car accident."

Heart dropping, Christian swallowed. He knew this would be difficult because Ana's mother died two years ago from cancer.

"Thank you. Which hospital is he at?"

"Seattle General. He was on his way to see Ana. He'd already called to tell me that he wanted to surprise her."

"Thanks for the information."

"You are welcome."

"Please keep me posted Mr. Grey."

"Will do, Hannah."

Hanging up, Christian spoke quietly.

"Taylor. I need you to head to my parents' home. They both should be there."

Looking in the rearview mirror, Taylor nodded once.

"Will do."

* * *

Christian explained everything to Carrick and Grace quickly.

"This is why I need you to watch Teddy for a couple of days. I just need to make sure that Ana is okay."

Standing, Grace hugged her son, glad that she was finally able to after all these years.

"Of course, Christian! Please give Ana my best. I am hoping that her father is alright. She doesn't need anything else horrible to happen to her, the poor girl."

Christian got the message loud and clear. Both of his parents were disgusted with how he handled the entire Ana pregnancy situation. They understood on a basic level, but Carrick did not raise his sons to shrink from responsibility. Clasping his shoulder, Carrick nodded.

"I'm proud of you, son. That little boy will be well-taken care of. Please call us if you need anything."

"I will."

Not having much time, Christian quickly made sure Teddy was okay before heading back out with Taylor. As soon as they pulled up to the front of Ana's home Christian told Taylor to wait in the car. Knocking on the door, Christian heard her footsteps before she unlocked, and opened the door.

"Christian? Where is Teddy? Is everything alright?"

"Teddy is fine. He is with my parents. I need to talk with you a moment, but I think we should sit, first."

"Why?"

* * *

Thank you, guys so much for reading! I love hearing what you think of my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **WTF she's clearly in love with him and he her. Why are they not together? Ummmmmm. He would never have let her go OR his son, sorry writer BAD plot!" –Guest**

Hello. I'm sorry that you are not enjoying my story. Please continue to support stories you do care about. Thank you for your feedback.

 **"** **Great chapter CG needs to use this time to show Ana what kind of person he really is support her take care of Teddy just be there for her please don't bring Jack in at this point let them reconnect let him prove himself maybe she'll read the book while she sits with ray .Besides CG knows what a great father Ray has been to Ana and really admires the man thank you." –Guest**

Thank you for the long comment and review. I truly love that CG is taking care of his child, and is trying to show Ana how good of a man he can be for her. Honestly, I thought about bringing Jack in, but I was like, "Nah. That'd be too much drama." Thanks for reading, and leave your name so that I can give you a proper shout out next time!"

 **"** **Great read, good talk with Kate. Ana is guarded and rightfully so. Please I beg you, LET RAY BE OKAY. Thanks for sharing, look forward to more of the story." –JB**

JB! Thanks so much for reading. I think it was a great conversation as well. Ana has every right to be on guard. Christian's gotta show her. As for Ray you shall have to see the end result.

 **"** **It's not necessary to put a comma before every AND! Check out online sources for comma rules. Please."-Backspace99**

Hello. You are right Backspace99. I apologize. I will try to correct this minor error in future chapters. I appreciate your feedback.

" **So good!"-Shasha77**

Shasha77 Thank you! I really enjoy writing this! I can't wait to hear what you think for the next several chapters.

 **"** **Just found this story and am enjoying it. Very curious over the issue with Ana's back. I am assuming there was some type of accident. Look forward to your update." -** **Bichonmama**

Bichonmama, Thanks for reading! Everything shall unfold soon. Stay tuned and thank you for your kind words.

 **"** **Yes more please." –Amber Moody Burton**

LOL. Thank you Amber. I am working on giving you more. This is the start of some of your more.

 **"** **Thanks for the update. I hope Ray will be ok." –SianJohn**

Thank you Sian John. I honestly hope that he will be okay too. We shall find out soon.

Alright! Thank you all for the comments/reviews. Let's get back into it shall we?

* * *

"Ana. Ana?"

"Hmm?"

Looking away from the blank wall she'd been staring at since she arrived at the hospital, Ana took the steaming cup of coffee Christian offered, before setting it beside herself.

"Thank you."

Sighing, Christian shook his head.

"Ana. You have to drink or eat something. You've been sitting in that same spot for the past eight hours."

Saying nothing, Ana continued to stare at the wall. She couldn't drink anything.

She couldn't eat anything.

She couldn't move.

Not until Ray was okay.

 _Daddy._

Just the thought of Ray in pain brought unwanted tears to Ana's eyes. She'd been struggling to breathe, to even function without her dad.

 _"_ _Teddy is fine. He is with my parents. I need to talk with you a moment. I think we should sit first."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _Closing the door behind her, Christian grabbed her hand and gently steered her to her living room. Sitting beside her, Christian sighed._

 _"_ _Ana. Hannah has been calling you all morning. She said that she was unable to reach you."_

 _"_ _I had some severe back pain. I was on my way to physical therapy when my phone died. I must have left it in the car. I was going to grab it after dinner which was now and charge it."_

 _Brow furrowed Christian wondered why Ana was suffering from pain. Squeezing her hand Christian reminded himself to ask about her pain later._

 _"_ _Was that all you came here to say? You didn't need to drive over Christian, although I appreciate it." Shaking his head, Christian decided the only way to tell Ana was to just do it._

 _"_ _Ana. Your father is in the hospital. He was on his way to surprise you and Teddy, and was hit in a car-accident." Gasping, Ana tried to pull away from his grip, but he kept his hands firm on her. Shaking her head, her eyes were filling up with tears. Whispering she sunk back into the couch._

 _"_ _This can't be right can it? Do you think-"_

 _"_ _Ana. Your friend made sure to check before calling you. She is right."_

 _"_ _What is his condition now?"_

 _Rubbing soothing circles on her hand he watched Ana try, but struggle to process what she'd just heard._

 _"_ _He is in critical condition. They are operating now. Taylor is outside ready to take us if need be." Still in a daze, Ana nodded before standing._

 _"_ _We better get to the hospital then," She said distractedly._

"Ms. Steele?" Hearing the formal tone, Ana's eyes snapped to the doctor waiting in the visitor's lounge. Standing she walked over to the doctor. Feeling Christian close behind her she waited.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Steele. Your father is in critical condition. We've done the best we can. If he makes it through the night it will be a miracle. You can still visit him. He is on the 5th floor. Room 509"

Placing her hand over her chest, she kept shaking her head in disbelief.

"What, how. How did this happen?"

She was unable to keep the tears from her voice, and Christian could see that Ana was close to losing it.

"Car accident. Drunk driver hit the driver's side caging your father in. If someone had been around, and we'd gotten the call hours earlier he would've had a fighting chance."

"No. This can't be happening!" Reaching out, she fisted the doctor's coat.

"Go back in there and do what you can to keep my father alive! I will have you fired. I will have the entire staff of this hospital fired if my dad doesn't make it through the night!"

Placing his hands over hers Christian shushed in her ear, while trying to gently remove her fingers from his person. He gestured Taylor over who pulled the man back. The doctor was expecting an apology, and instead received an eye brow raise.

"Well? I suggest you do your job. I'd hate to see this hospital experience a large turn-over in employees." Irritated, the man stormed out of the waiting room. Christian directed his attention to Ana seeing her mouth open, yet nothing was coming out.

"Ana?"

And just like that, she fell to her knees, and began to sob.

* * *

It took a while for her to stand but when she did she immediately pulled away from Christian. Typically he would be hurt by such an action. However he knew this was the only way Ana was able to cope with situations. He didn't help by forcing her to rely only on herself when she needed him the most.

 _But that would soon change,_ he thought confidently.

"I'm going to my father's room. I would like to do so alone."

Nodding at the resolution in her eyes he had to give his woman credit. She earned the name Steele.

"I will be right here waiting."

She looked surprised but only for a moment.

 _That's right love, I'm going to give you the space you need. No more pushing from me. Well not yet anyway._

"Good."

As soon as she left, Christian felt Taylor come to stand by him.

"Make sure this place has around the clock security. Also, find the drunk driver. We may need to help Ana tie up loose ends so she can focus on her father."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Taylor? Thank you."

Just as surprised as Ana, he nodded before pulling out his phone and heading to the hospital entrance. Pulling out his own phone he called his mother. Instead of her answering however, Teddy did.

"Daddy! Where did ya go?!"

Chuckling, Christian sat down at the end of the waiting room so he could see if Ana was heading back his way.

"Your mommy needed me. I hope you are being good for grandma."

"I am. I promise. Grandma says I can have pizza if I stop running in circles, so I'm watchin' tv." Christian could believe it. He loved his son, but he knew how much of a handful the boy could be.

"Just promise me you'll be good."

"Promise!"

"Good. Put grandma back on the phone."

Christian could hear a brief phone exchange, a giggle then silence.

"Oh, baby. How is she?"

Sighing, Christian leaned back against the wall behind the chair.

"In shock. She had a bit of a breakdown then she seemed to close up. She stated that she would see him alone. I listened to her."

Grace's surprise could be heard through the phone.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to be here for her mother. I want to show her that I'm not going anywhere. Ana and I are meant to be together. It's time we became a true family."

"Thank God! I was wondering what was taking you so long!"

Now it was Christian's turn to be surprised.

"I know you are probably in shock but I don't care. I told your father that if this same arrangement went on for another three months I was going to do something!"

"I'm glad I have you on my side mother."

"I didn't say that." Raising his brow, Christian held his phone away from him for a moment to make sure he was talking to the right person.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I love you Christian, I really do but my love for you along with your brilliance does not exclude you from the mistake your kind always makes."

"My kind?"

"Yes, honey Men. You're too busy trying to run the world, and conquer everything that you don't stop to take the time and really examine what you did wrong and how that may affect another human being. I get it. When Ana found out she was pregnant four years ago you freaked. Ever since I had you Christian the moment something new happened you would do the same thing: lash out before fleeing the scene. You cannot predict everything that will happen within a family. What if something happens while you're dating Ana? How will she know that you won't leave or accuse her of unwarranted lies because of your fear?"

"I won't. Not anymore. Since I've held Teddy mother I've become almost a new person. I want to not only be in my son's life but the woman who also gave birth to him."

"You can't be with her just because she had your child."

"I love her mother! Ana is it for me. She is everything I will ever need."

Smirking, Grace sat back in her chair, finally getting the answer she wanted.

"You know you've got your work cut out for you."

Running his hand over his face he groaned.

"I know. But she's worth it."

"Yes, she is. Send her my love and that I am coming to see her tomorrow with Teddy. No matter what happens we should all be there in support."

"I will. I love you mother."

As always Grace teared up when Christian said those simple three words.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _All those monitors._

Ana couldn't believe there were so many machines that were keeping her father alive. He was always so larger than life; big smile, protective, always giving sound advice. Now however the man Ana knew as her only father was lying amongst the bed with pasty skin, and a fragility she didn't know she could handle. Sitting in the chair by his bed Ana grabbed his hand.

"Daddy. Daddy it's me Ana. You have to wake up. You have to wake up because I can't live without you. You can't do this to me." Tears ran unchecked down Ana's cheeks as she continued.

"There's so much I still have to do with you. Not to mention Teddy. He's getting so big. I swear you wouldn't even recognize him. He misses you. Always asking about Grandpa fish. I laugh whenever he says it. Can you believe it? He relates you to fish because you always bring them to the house." Sniffling, Ana glanced out the window.

"You know. Jack wanted to marry me. He said that we would be perfect for each other. We would, but I don't know if I can marry him Daddy. I don't know if I can marry anyone right now. I can't jump into anything with anyone. I need to guard my heart. I can't, I just, I don't know." Shaking her head, she reached up and smoothed his hair away from his face.

"I'm not sure about anything else right now but you and my son. When you get out of here, I am going to make sure you are comfortable, and not lacking for any of my time or attention. You're probably going to get sick of seeing my face all the time."

She felt his hand grip hers, and Ana's eyes widened in shock before she gasped and shouted down the hall.

"Somebody help! Help!"

Within seconds a nurse came running into the room. Followed by a doctor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I was talking to him, and then he squeezed my hand. But his heart monitor started going off and-"

Walking her back gently, but firmly the doctor nodded.

"Thank you, Ana. Please wait outside. Please wait outside until we can stabilize him."

"No. I need to be in the room, he may need me!"

Closing the door, Ana banged on it screaming for the medical team to let her in the room. Her screams carried on the entire floor, and it wasn't until she felt strong arms surround her middle that she leaned back.

"Shh. Ana it's okay. They're going to let you see your dad. Just let them work." Christian's voice was the last thing she remembered before falling into darkness.

* * *

Sorry for the late post. I will make up for it this week ladies!


	6. Chapter 6

_SweetAlly83, Daytonalay, and .9 You're lovely reviews are the reason this chapter is coming a day earlier than planned. Love you all so much! Remember to read Chapter 5 first, I uploaded two in the same day._

 _All mistakes are my own_

* * *

"Momma. You gotta wake up momma. Please."

For the past two hours Ana had been admitted, sedated, and currently placed in the room beside her father. Ana was correct; her father was trying to speak, but was unable to due to the tube placed in his throat. The doctor informed him that her father would make a full recovery. Even the doctor himself seemed a bit stunned. The man had no memory loss, and was fully functioning. His arm would have to go through a bit of rehab, but everything would be okay. As soon as he received the news he called his family. Everyone was relieved and happy for Ana that she wouldn't have to face terrible news. His mother showed up the next day with his very energetic son. Grace already informed Teddy that Ana and Ray were sick, and apparently he was being stubborn until he could see Ana himself.

"He's just like you. Will not budge until he can see for himself that everyone and everything is okay."

Smiling Christian shook his head.

"I was never as vocal, mother."

"Sweetie you may not have been as vocal but you were a force to be reckoned with. I can't tell you how many times your father came to me terrified when he tried to take little Mia out of your arms." Chuckling at the memory Christian sighed. He watched as Teddy gently crawled on the bed with Ana and laid beside her. He kept glancing up at her every few seconds, but would sigh before placing his head on her chest.

"I love you mommy."

Blinking back tears, Christian took a step back before meeting his mother's knowing gaze.

"Watch him for me? I need to go speak with Ray."

* * *

Knocking on the door once, Christian entered surprised to see the man sitting up and turning through the channels with his right arm. When he noticed Christian he scowled before turning off the television focusing his entire gaze, his entire _being_ on the boy. Ray was the second person in his life who was not impressed by what he owned or who he was. The first was Ana.

"I hope you are feeling better, sir."

Saying nothing, he continued to stare at Christian, pleased to see the man shift uncomfortably.

"Ana, she is doing better. They stabilized her I mean. With all the stress of worrying about you, and her company I think it all took a toll on her. She is in the room beside you." Ray was informed of his daughter's mini breakdown before she collapsed. He felt guilty that he caused his daughter to worry about him. Ray was glad that she was okay.

"Where is my grandson? The one you decided to claim?"

Even though it'd been four years Ray would never let Christian forget his crass behavior to his only daughter and grandson. Christian knew he had his work cut out-not only for Ana but for her father as well. Taking a deep breath, Christian decided to go for it.

"Sir, I need to be honest with you."

Snorting Ray glared at him.

"That's a first."

Biting the inside of his cheek he continued.

"I am stupid. I was an idiot on how I treated Ana all those years ago. But no matter how hard I try I can't get her out of my system. Truthfully I never wanted to get her out of my system. I have loved your daughter since I first met her. I was just so afraid to admit it to her, and myself. But I'm here now. Having Teddy, that wonderful blessing was everything I didn't even know I needed. Watching him grow, caring for him, learning to compromise has been the best thing that could have happened to me. Ana having our son was the best thing that has happened to me."

Ray could see on his face that the boy was genuine. Honestly, he was surprised to see how much the young man stepped up to the plate when caring for Teddy. He'd even been a witness when Ana would hand the boy over for days he would stay with his father. He never argued, he always brought his concerns to Ana, but what he could never miss was the look of adoration and regret on his face whenever she wasn't looking.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Christian squared his shoulders before meeting Ray's stare head on. At that moment, Ray held an ounce of respect for this man. Although he screwed up royally he had to admit that he was trying to rectify his wrongs.

"I'm telling you this because I want your daughter. I want her back. I was going to do this at her pace, and wait until she was comfortable enough to move this forward but her collapsing in my arms from sheer exhaustion made me change my mind."

Raising a brow Ray waited for him to continue.

"Life is too short. I love her, and I don't know if she loves me or not but I need to prove to her that I can be and will be all she needs. That she won't be disappointed if she puts her trust in me again."

"What are you getting at?"

"I need your blessing. I am taking her away. She will definitely fight me on it, but it is not up for negotiation. I need her well. Her son needs her well. I am asking you because I know without your blessing, this will be for naught."

Nodding Ray thought about it.

"Where will you take her?"

Running his hand through his hair he glanced out the window.

"Italy. I know she's always wanted to go. She loves art, museums, history. I own property there and can take her."

"How long?"

"A month."

"You're asking me if it's alright to take my only daughter abroad for a month to see if you can win her back."

"Yes."

"What if she says no?"

"Then I will have to accept that she no longer wants to have a romantic relationship with me. I will still be in my son's life. But she won't say no."

Ray could see the hint of arrogance that shone through his demeanor, and Ray silently prayed for the thousandth time why his daughter couldn't fall in love with a meek, quiet boy.

"You have my blessing. What about Teddy?"

"Well, I spoke with your doctor he said that you will be in PT for at least a month. Your arm and your leg alone. My mother would love to keep him, and she can bring him here to see you if you'd like."

Sighing, Ray nodded.

"It seems like you have everything planned."

"I do sir."

Ray glared at him one more time before agreeing.

"Christian you have my conditional blessing. My daughter better come back smiling and happy. If she isn't happy I will shoot you, and I will not miss this time."

"Conditional?"

"Yes. Conditional. Christian listen. I am trusting you with a very precious part of my soul. You have a child so I know you can understand and relate. I'm not saying you shouldn't cherish all children, but girls are different. When God blessed me with a girl, I promised him and myself that no harm would come to her. I let harm come to her when she met you."

"Sir-"

"I'm not done speaking."

Snapping his mouth shut, Christian waited for Ray to finish.

"Now, as I was saying My Anastasia is something special. Her head was always in the books, and when they weren't there it was always in the clouds. She's a romantic. She may not say it aloud, but it's true. I was hesitant to let her go to college so far away from me, but I knew I couldn't keep her contained. She was, and is too bright to be held back. She is a hopeless romantic. That means her heart, while kind and filled with love to give always runs the risk of getting hurt."

"I know this."

"You don't know anything, boy. Now. I'm going to say this again. I never repeat myself but for the sake of my grandson I will. You hurt my daughter I hurt you. There will be no third chances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Christian couldn't begrudge the man. He knew if he were in the same position he would be saying the same thing. Walking over Christian shook his good hand.

"Very well sir."

"Alright. Now get out of my sight. I want to get some rest before another nurse comes poking at me." Closing his eyes Ray didn't see the smirk followed by the exasperated look that fell on Christian's face.

"You're still here Christian."

"I'm leaving sir."

* * *

Blinking her eyes open slowly Ana noticed warm weight on her right side. Glancing down she smiled when she saw her Teddy curled up half on top of her sucking on his thumb. Smoothing his hair from his flushed cheek, she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"My baby."

"You always were good with him. Even when you first held him, I knew you were good with him." Gasping, Tears immediately came to Ana's eyes.

"Daddy."

Sitting in a wheelchair, Ray smiled and reached out with his good hand to grasp Ana's.

"Baby girl."

Sitting up, Ana squeezed his hand tighter.

"What are you doing out of bed! You should be resting. I'm going to call the nurse now to wheel you back."

Just as she was about to reach for the button Ray sighed before removing it from her hands.

"No you will not. You will listen to me when I say that I am fine. My nurse doesn't know I'm out of my room yet, so I've still got a few minutes left."

Shaking her head at her dad's sneakiness she smiled.

"Just this once. Are you really okay?"

"Always a worrier. Yes I am fine. The doctor said that if it wasn't for the extensive physical therapy I would have been released tomorrow."

Ana knew how much her dad hated being beholden to anyone. Heck, she even hated it herself.

"I know. But it's for the best."

She noticed her dad staring at her, and Ana asked if he was okay. Smiling sadly he nodded.

"Of course. I just can't believe how much you've grown in to a beautiful successful woman. Your mother would've been so proud."

Looking down at Teddy she nodded.

"I think so."

"Think so? I know so. She would've loved Teddy to death. No doubt spoiled him with too many toys."

"You mean like you do?"

"I plead the fifth."

Both of them laughed before sighing in contentment.

"I love you baby, and remember that I love you."

Brows furrowed Ana paused at his statement.

"I know you love me. Dad, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. Now I better head back to my room before my nagging nurse returns to torture me." Just as Ana was about to ask how he was going to successfully roll himself from the room his nurse came into the room.

"Ray! I told you to stay in your room, and that I would bring you to see your daughter? Does no one listen in your family?"

Ana was glad her dad was okay. That was one stressor that could be laid to rest.

* * *

Hours later, after flicking through every channel and eating bland food Teddy woke.

"Momma?"

Smiling Ana kissed Teddy on his cheek until he was squirming and giggling in her arms.

"You're awake! I knew you was gonna be okay."

Grinning she squeezed him tighter inhaling his baby scent.

"I'm only okay because of you."

"Cuz of me?"

"Yes baby! You wished it, and it came true."

He smiled his toothless grin at her, and in that moment Ana didn't think she could love her son any more than she already did.

"Have you been good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes. Grandma said that when we go back to her house I can help her make cupcakes." Laughing at her son's endless sweet tooth Ana kissed his hair.

"We must visit the dentist soon."

"No!"

Rolling her eyes, Ana continued to saw him in her arms. His yawn made her feel even guilty that he was up this late.

"It's time to go back to sleep baby."

"No. I'm not tired," Teddy replied even as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know."

Rocking him from side to side Teddy weakly tried to get her to stop.

"Momma stop moving. I ain't tired."

Giggling at his defiance Ana continued to sway him before humming one of his favorite songs. Within moments, as is always the case Teddy was fast asleep. Hearing a knock at the door, Ana smiled when she saw the rest of the Grey clan. Rushing over Kate hugged both Ana and Teddy. Keeping her voice low she wiped her tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay Ana. I didn't find out until an hour ago, and I rushed over. Grace filled me in. So glad your dad is alright!"

"Thank you."

Coming over Elliott kissed Ana's cheek.

"I'm so glad you and your dad are alright. Mia sends her love. She actually told me to tell you that she is sending you and Teddy treats from Paris. Expect them within the next several weeks."

Shaking her head, Ana smiled.

"She didn't have to send anything. I will call her and thank her. I think the stress of it all got to me."

"Which in understandable," Carrick replied. Her door suddenly opened and in walked Christian and Grace. Moving forward Christian reached out, and gently held her hand.

"I'm glad you're alright," He answered before leaning over and kissing her forehead. Blushing she thanked him. Clearing her throat Grace placed her hand on Ana's shoulder.

"I wanted you to know that I checked on your dad. He will have the best physical therapist on the west coast. He's actually going to be speaking with him tomorrow."  
"So soon?"

"The sooner the better. You never want the body to become acclimated to the injured state. Now darling, how are you?"

"Fine. Thank you. Thank you all," Ana said to the room. Clasping her hands together Grace ushered everyone out.

"Well, we will let you get your rest Ana. I will come by and get Teddy in the morning."

Confused, Ana was about to correct her when all of a sudden she left. Turning to Christian she smiled when she saw the way he gently picked up Teddy and say with him in the chair by her bed.

"He sleeps like the dead."

Glancing down at his son in wonderment Christian nodded.

"I noticed. Get some sleep, Ana."

For once taking his advice, Ana closed her eyes sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Waking up disgruntled, Ana blinked her eyes against the bright light. She thought it was strange that her hospital room would be flooded with so much light. She felt weightless. Not like a drug induced haze but almost as if-

Eyes popping open, Ana sat up in a very plush leather recliner style chair. Glancing to her right, she noticed that she was above the clouds.

On a plane.

Specifically a jet from the looks of it. Gasping, she unbuckled her seat beat ready to search the space when she saw Christian come from a closed door, as soon as he saw her defensive stance and narrowed gaze he knew he was in for it.

But he loved a challenge.

"Ana. So glad to see you are awake," He replied casually as if they both weren't in a jet.

"Um, Christian? What are you doing? More importantly what am I doing here, in a jet with you?"

Sighing, Christian walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. He tossed Ana a bottle of water before taking a seat opposite of her.

"We are in my jet. I want to take you somewhere"

Counting backwards from 100 Ana tried to calm herself, but the more she counted the angrier she got.

"I was just in the hospital. I haven't even checked myself out! And what about my father? And Teddy?"

"Teddy is staying with my mother, I told your father of my plan, and he agreed with it."

"Agreed?"

"Well, more like grudgingly accepted."

Placing his glass down Christian leaned forward and placed his hands on her knees.

"Ana. I want to take you on vacation. All the stress you're going through can't be healthy. I know I said I would wait, but-"

"But what? You can't keep your promises? Typical Christian."

Ignoring her he continued.

"I will not wait. I want to take you away for a while. Let me."

Crossing her arms over her chest she looked away.

"I can't promise you anything."

"I know." _Not yet anyway._

"The only reason I'm even allowing this is because I have no other choice."

"Of course."

"We sleep in separate rooms."

"How about separate beds same room."

Saying nothing, Ana only raised her brow. After a few minutes Christian scowled.

"Fine."

"You have to tell me where we are going."

Smirking Christian sat back in his seat.

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no."

"Well how long will we be gone?"

"A month."

"A month? What about my company? What about yours?"

Chuckling, Christian took another sip from his glass.

"Hannah has complete control, and I trust Ross to not burn Grey Enterprises to the ground while I am gone. Anything else?"

"Yes, smarty pants. Teddy?"

"Smarty pants? Truly your education astounds me Ms. Steele."

"Oh bite me."

 _How I want to,_ Christian thought, smugly.

"Teddy will be using Face Time with the help of Grace. Now, I am no longer answering any of your questions. The stewardess will be over shortly to take your food order." With that, Christian opened his book, and began to read. Ana was completed stunned at the audacity of the man. Well, if he thought this would change much between them, then he had another thing coming.

* * *

Hope you all like. Now we're getting into fun territory LOL. Expect another update this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ)**

I personally don't like repeating myself, so I am going to say this one time only concerning the pervious chapter:

Christian would never drug Ana. He simply waited until she fell asleep, then paid to have her checked out. He paid for it. As a Grey he can pretty much pay/say/do what he wants. Is it ethical? No. Is it fiction? Yes. What does that mean? That means I can write, say or do whatever I want. People kill me. Trying to be realistic in a FICTION world. It's called a fantasy for a reason. Escapism if you will. That is one of the reasons why I will always love E.L. James, and even Stephanie Meyer. Why I will always love Sherrilynn Kenyon and sometimes J.R. Ward. Why I grin when I can read a Beverly Jenkins historical/western/romance or a stripper book series by Noire.

When I find romantic books I try to find the most extreme, outlandish, extravagant, and unrealistic stories of all time. Why? Because it's FICTION, and it's not the norm. If you want something "real, or contention filled," I suggest you turn on the news, or step outside. Visit your local Starbucks or go to work. But none of that will be here. You've been warned. Next time I'll block you simply because I can.

Now, Enjoy!

* * *

"Ana. Ana, we're here."

Against her better judgment, and Christian's stubborn silence, Ana had drifted off to sleep. She would never admit it, but that was the best night of sleep she had received in a long while. Yawning, she opened her eyes feeling a warm breeze from the opened jet door. Christian had changed, and was currently wearing a white linen shirt, with rough denim. His eyes were hidden behind his Ray Ban's but that smirk, and wild hair was ever visible.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" Ana said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Christian studied her for a moment before answering.

"Italy. The Amalfi Coast to be exact."

Eyes wide, Ana sat straight up before staring at Christian in disbelief.

"We are in Italy?!" Not waiting for a reply, Ana quickly walked out of the jet, down the steps, and gasped at the view. They currently landed on what looked to be some type of private jet airport of sorts. The endless clear blue water could be seen from the high view. She could see the outline of many colorful villages, and endless mountains. The people looked minute from where she was standing, but it didn't make it any less beautiful. It was everything she dreamed of and more. Hands clasped to her chest, she didn't even realize she was silently crying until she saw a handkerchief being waved in front of her.

"Oh!" Sniffling before clearing her throat Ana quickly wiped her face before glancing over at Christian.

"Christian."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Christian directed his gaze to where hers was focused only moments before.

"We are currently in Positano."

* * *

 _It was a rainy day, and Ana had been at Christian's home for the last week. Since she slept with him, he seemed to always want her close. She would meet Rose, he'd be in front of her restaurant. She'd be leaving a job interview, and he would want to ask her something over dinner which would result in more sex. Christian would say that he wasn't a heart and flowers man, but she could see it in his eyes. He knew it was something more._

 _"_ _What are you doing, Ana?"_

 _Keeping her eyes closed, Ana snuggled into his comfy couch in the living room that overlooked the Seattle skyline._

 _"_ _I am resting. Come, sit with me."_

 _Christian looked a bit uncomfortable at the sudden change of events, but Ana ignored it. She waited until he lifted her legs, and placed them on top of his lap._

 _"_ _Hmm. If you could go anyplace in the world right now Christian, where would it be?"_

 _Blinking her eyes open, she watched as an arrogant look crossed his face. Tracing her feet with his hands he shrugged._

 _"_ _I don't have to wish. I can go now if I want."_

 _Rolling her eyes, she tried to move but he held her feet firmly in place. Chuckling, he turned to her._

 _"_ _Where would you go? If you could?"_

 _Smiling dreamily Ana said, "Positano."_

 _"_ _Positano?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. It's in Italy. I had never heard of the place until I read a book. This woman visited Positano and said that it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. The way she described it, her relationships, the food. It was amazing. As soon as I finished the book I opened my laptop and searched it. I couldn't believe it."_

 _Christian had never heard of the place, but he had to admit it sounded wonderful coming from Ana's lips._

 _"_ _I'll take you if you want. I don't mind."_

 _Sitting up, Ana could see that he was serious. She could also see that he seemed shocked of the words that came out of his mouth._

 _"_ _Christian, I wasn't saying that so you could-"_

 _"_ _I know you weren't just saying it Ana. And I will take you there. One day soon."_

* * *

Stepping closer to her Christian spoke. "I promised you that I would take you here one day. I have done and said a lot of things, but Ana I never break my word. At times it was all I had to get by."

"You, never mind."

"No. Tell me what you were going to say?"

Laughing bitterly Ana shook her head.

"It doesn't matter Christian."

Placing his hands atop her folded ones he spoke lowly.

"It does matter Ana. You were going to say that I broke my promise by hurting you. I hurt you real bad. I said things I should not have said, and the first two months of your pregnancy brought you stress that wasn't needed. I also left you alone, and ostracized you. Things you told me you hated when people did that to you."

Looking away she said nothing.

"But I'm here. I'm here baby, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. I am so sorry and if it wasn't for my wonderful miracle of a boy that is our Teddy I don't know where I would be. I want you," her sudden gasp caused her to turn her attention to him.

"Christian-"

"I want you," Christian repeated. "I want you, and I know you don't believe me, but let me show you. Just. Ana let me show you not only how sorry I am, but how much I need you in my life."

For a moment the two were quiet. For now everything that needed to be said was. The rest would have to play out. Ana wasn't sure where all this came from but if she was honest, she wanted to see what he would say or do. So for now, she would have to see. Behind Christian she noticed a luxury blacked out SUV pulled up. Glancing back at him she stepped back, and walking around him. Christian thought she was going to get back on the jet. He was surprised, and a bit enthused about her walking to the car, and climbing in.

"I can work with that," Christian said to himself as he followed her lead.

* * *

It was magnificent.

Positano was everything Ana had dreamed of and more. The smell of the fresh water, the sounds of the people mulling about town, and the food smelled amazing. Ana was not okay with the unorthodox way he took her here; but she was going to make the most of it.

"Ah. Yes. Mr. Grey. I have the two bedroom suite."

Ana took her gaze from the window of the lavish hotel, and followed Christian to the elevator and upstairs. Suddenly she was struck with a thought.

"Where is Taylor?"

Pressing the button to the pent house Christian smiled.

"You just noticed that, huh? I left him with Teddy. Although our son is staying with my parents, I want him to be safe and protected. Plus I feel better knowing someone is there who I trust."

Ana did too. "But isn't he supposed to be watching you? You are the billionaire after all."

"Trust me, Taylor let me know how dissatisfied he was with the arrangements. However I need to always keep Teddy protected. He can't suffer like I did."

Understanding Christian's fierce need to protect his son because of his own childhood Ana nodded once. Before she could comment further the doors opened, and Ana was stunned for the second time today. The space was breathtaking. Suite is a relatively loose term for mini mansion on top of an already large/exclusive hotel. Two large windows framed by billowing sheer curtains seemed to give a panoramic view of the island they were on. Walking past him, Ana gazed once more at the endless stretch of water. The marble floors seemed to glisten, and the comfortable living room space was filled with comfortable looking couches ranging in various colors. To the left was a kitchen, and past the kitchen was two doors. Ana assumed they were the two separate bedrooms. Walking further down the hall, Ana grinned when she saw a pool located in the back. It was one of those pools that looked like they would fall over into the ocean. The lounge chairs and gazebo was also extravagant, all of the patio furniture snow white.

"Beautiful."

"Yes it is."

Turning around, Ana noticed that Christian was looking directly at her, and not at the outside amenities. Clearing her throat, Ana sighed.

"I was unable to pack you know. I have no clothes."

Smirking, Christian nodded.

"I know. Neither do I."

Staring at him in with a wide-eyed gaze Christian chuckled.

"Ana. That was done on purpose. I wanted to take you shopping. Since we will be here for a month it's better to get enough clothes for that amount of time."

Snorting, Ana rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you have a personal shopper waiting on call for you."

"Actually, I fired her a long time ago. Had no need for one. I figure that it's not okay to pick out what a person thinks they should wear. A person, more important a woman, has a right to choose. In anything."

Ana knew he was talking about more than the clothes but she stayed silent on that particular issue.

"Oh."

"Also, I don't need to pay people to get my clothes."

Ana was surprised. She thought for sure Christian still had a personal shopper if not for submissives than for himself.

"Well thank you, but I don't need you to pay for anything for me. I have my own money."

Crossing his arms, Christian nodded.

"You do. I however have more."

Narrowing her gaze, she was about to protest when Christian out-right laughed.

"Really Christian? It's funny now?"

"Only a little bit. I know what you're about to say. But Ana, how can you pay for something when you only have your ID and Passport with you?"

Eyes wide, Ana glanced wildly about the deck looking for something to throw at the insufferable man. When she couldn't find anything she groaned.

"Christian. I am not impressed with what you can buy me, or your money."

Serious now, Christian took a step forward.

"I know. That is why I want to do it. So Ana, will you join me on a shopping trip so that we can both be clothed for the remainder of this trip?"

Ana didn't know if she wanted to encourage any more of this. She knew by jumping into the car she was silently agreeing to hear him out, but it was starting to feel like too much. Christian could see the flight look on her face start to take over, and he knew that he had to act quickly.

"Ana. How about this. You give me three days. If you are truly uncomfortable we will return home, and I-"

Closing the last gap between them Ana glanced up at him.

"You what?"

Christian knew he couldn't say that he would leave her alone because that would be a lie. He would never be able to leave Ana alone. If it didn't work here, then he would try harder when they returned. There was no chance of him being happy without Ana. And even if there was a chance, Christian never wanted to find out.

"Here. I want to give you something."

Opening his satchel that held his laptop, Christian pulled out what looked to be a manuscript. She put two and two together before glancing up at him.

"You brought your book?"

"Yes. For you. I still want you to read this. Hopefully you will have it finished by the time we leave here-be it three days or thirty."

Deciding to yield a little Ana sighed.

"Let me go put this down on my bed before we head out."

Without waiting for a response Ana chose the door on the right which was on the right.

* * *

Waiting on the front of the hotel stairway, Christian turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Staring up at him was Ana.

"You ready?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath, Ana said one word that would change everything.

"Yes."

* * *

So, here we are. We can begin. Know it was short, but I had to get this out for you today. You will probably receive another update tomorrow. BTW I love HEA so keep that in mind. Leave me a review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Friday everyone! Just a warning there will be triggers when they are at Sunday dinner so make sure you skip if you cannot read._

 _All mistakes are my own._

 _Four Years Ago_

It's been four months since Christian let Ana walk away pregnant. What amazed him was that she didn't try anything. All his cars were in good condition, no one called or harassed him at work, and there were no threats made against him in the media. He hired an additional security to watch Ana's comings and goings. From the daily reports he found out that she went to her doctor's appointments regularly, and was seen talking with a woman. She frequented a certain building, a very decrepit one, and was also speaking with an architect and real-estate agent. He also saw in pictures that she always had a smile on her face whenever her hand was on her stomach.

He felt horrible.

What was worse was that his parents and even his siblings were disappointed in him. Elliott, who usually sided with him was uncharacteristically silent whenever in his presence. It was funny because as a child he always wanted to be left alone; however now that he was left alone he didn't know what to think. He was surprised to find out however, that his family still kept in contact with him.

"You've talked to Ana?" Christian asked his father over their usual family dinner. Chewing as if he said nothing out of sorts he nodded before swallowing.

"Of course I did. She is having my grandson. Whether you want to believe it or not, she's having my grandson."

Gasping, Elliott and Mia smiled at the way Carrick gave away the answer. Grace however shed tears of joy. Speaking first, Mia laughed.

"That's wonderful! I will call her to maybe go to lunch together. I saw her at my local entrepreneurs meeting. I think it's great that she is opening up her own publishing company."

"Mia I don't think," Elliott started only to get interrupted by Christian.

"You speak to her too? And her own publishing company?"

Rolling her eyes, Mia grabbed another dinner roll.

"Of course. She is absolutely brilliant. She's already got funding, plus her dad gave her the seed money. She went to college on a scholarship and since Ana didn't pay a dime her father gave her the money he saved for her college tuition. She's even got two authors already."

Christian was stunned. He knew that he should know all of these things.

"She's having a boy?"

Everyone was quiet at the table until Elliott slammed down his glass causing everyone to look in his direction.

"Mom, I tried, and I know you wanted us all to be civil but I can't. Kate is right. My brother is a douche."

"Elliott!"

"No! I'm sorry dad too, but this has to be said." Focusing his gaze on Christian he spoke.

"I am tired Christian. My future nephew is going to be raised by a wonderful, smart, beautiful woman alone because my brother doesn't have the balls to be a man. You had a horrible childhood. That sucks, but who has everything easy? You know this whole family loves to focus on you, but Christian before you came I had a horrible situation. I can remember it clearly like it was yesterday." Grace and Mia were openly crying but Elliott continued.

"You watched your mother die, and were left in the room alone with her for days? I saw my mother raped repeatedly all because she was dating the wrong guy. That same man then beat me, and stripped me naked. I was kept underground for weeks, and treated like an animal. I was a part of a childhood fighting ring." Elliott saw Christian's eyes widen in horror but he still continued. "Yeah, I shocked you huh? That is why I could always fight so well Christian. That is why for four years of my life before Carrick and Grace saved me I could fight well. You don't realize Christian, but I could beat you anytime and anywhere with my eyes closed. But I let you because you are my brother and I love you."

"Elliott, honey you don't have to talk anymore." Grace said shakily grabbing a napkin in one hand, and gripping Carrick's with the other.

"No mom. I have to." Turning his attention to Christian he continued.

"You hate being touched. That is understandable. Mom told me everything, and everyone knows everything. But how do you get over your fears Christian? You face them. I can't tell you all the other horrors I faced simply because I know I no longer live there. That I am safe. There are things I haven't told our parents or even the therapist because I choose not to. It will always be something I live with. The only thing I can do is treat myself, and make sure to help others if needed.

"Mom and dad brought you here and you felt troubled. You were in pain. You were hurting from the loss of your mother, and the situation she put you in. You couldn't express it so what do you do? As you get older you get into fights, you lash out against the two people who care enough to bring you home." Christian felt ashamed at that. He always felt ashamed of how he treated his parents in the past.

"But never mind that. You still got out, acting out, drinking. Anything to take that pain away. What happens after that?"

"Elliott," Carrick tried to stop his oldest this time.

"No dad. I'm not done." The entire time Elliott spoke he kept his eyes on Christian.

"An older woman. A viper really, disguised as mom's best friend takes advantage of your naiveté in the sexual sense, and brainwashes you to believe you needed her, and that the only way to have a life without pain is to inflict it on others. She is a sick woman, and she is a molester, and how she was able to escape prison is beyond me.

"Now Ana is a wonderful young woman. Thankfully she has a great dad who cares about her. But you not taking care of YOUR child-because let's be honest Christian it's yours-you will be just like every other man that left our mother's in distress. Financially he may be fine; but emotionally? He will always wonder what could've been, why his father didn't care enough to love him, and how he could make sure to cut you out of his life. You're scared? Well tough nuts. We're all scared of something in our lives. It's called life. The difference between you and I, is that I've found a woman that I love and although I am scared of where this will take us, if I found out she was pregnant today I would shout for joy." Standing Elliott walked around the table to kiss his mother and hug her before gripping his father's shoulder. He winked at Mia to get her smiling before he spoke again.  
"I'm leaving. And although I love you all I stand with Kate. I will not be in attendance until Christian steps up to be the man that his son will need I will not be attending Sunday dinners." Now it was everyone's turn to be stunned at the table. Elliott never missed a Sunday dinner. Grace stood but Elliott shook his head.

"No mom. I love you, and I'll call you."

As soon as he left Carrick leaned back in his chair and stared at his youngest son.

"Mia, please leave the room please." Sighing, Mia stood and said she was going to head back home anyway. As soon as she left the room Carrick folded his arms across his chest before speaking.

"Your brother is right, you know. We've coddled you for too long. I myself should've forced you to talk, to make you see that I loved you, and always had."

"Dad. You couldn't have known, and I should have told you and mom."

"Why didn't you?"

Sighing Christian looked at his wine glass. He never told anyone this before but he figured he better start.

"Because I was ashamed. I thought I was causing you and mom so much grief and that you would give me away again."

Gasping Grace placed her hand over her heart.

"Christian. We would have never done that."

"I know that now, mom but I didn't know it then. In my mind I thought that what Elena was doing was all because of me, and that I deserved it."

Tears filled Grace's eyes before she stood.

"Excuse me."

Not waiting for a response she quickly left the kitchen leaving Christian with his father. Carrick released a deep body sigh.

"If we gave you that impression son, then we are sorry. I am sorry."

"You didn't. You were always good to me."

Leaned his forearms on the table Carrick glared at him.

"Christian what have I always taught you boys?"

"To always take responsibility."

Even as he said the words he was even more ashamed. Christian knew that alienating himself from Ana wasn't going to solve the problem.

"Tell me the truth. You know that Ana was an innocent before she came to you." Eyes widened in surprise Christian silently wondered how his father could tell.

"Christian, they don't call me a top-notch attorney for no reason. Anyone could see clear as day that she was an innocent. If not that, a young lady who didn't date much. You took advantage of that."

"Wait dad."

"No! You will sit and listen for once. You will not be speaking until I am finished!"

Christian didn't think he could get anymore stunned than he had tonight. His father never raised his voice at him, and he was honestly shocked.

"Now, as I was saying. You preyed on Ana like Elena did you. That's what you did. Only difference was that there was nothing wrong with her except for maybe putting her faith in you too soon."

Christian winced as if he was slapped. He also felt sick. What Elena did to him he could never do to Ana. Then he realized, he did do the same thing to her.

"Do you believe that Ana slept with someone else after breaking up with you?"

Quietly he spoke.

"No."

"Oh. So you are just acting like a spoiled brat then."

Slamming his fist on the table he shouted, "I'm afraid!"

"Everyone is afraid boy! Did you hear your brother? We were afraid to take on children we'd never met but we did. That's life. You can't plan everything Christian. The only thing you can do is the best you can!"

Suddenly, Christian felt tired.

"I'm sorry. More sorry than you can ever know."

Softening, Carrick got up and sat in the chair near his son.

"I know you are. But now is the time to act. You need to work out this thing with Ana before it gets out of hand. Before your son comes into the world he needs to see that he has a father who loves him. Christian, you always should do what is right. Now, I do not know if the relationship between you, and Ana can be salvaged, but she is a fair woman. I know she would want you to have full access to your son."

That's what made him feel even more a cad. He knew that Ana would give him full rights to his child. Regardless of how he treated her.

"I should go and speak with her."

"You should. She is visiting with her father I believe. She said that she would be leaving at noon. She should be there."

Nodding, Christian stood, with Carrick following. He was about to walk away until he remember how much his parents cared. Facing his dad he hugged him, which caused Carrick to stand still in shock before embracing his son. The lost boy who he was unable to hug until now.  
"Thank you dad."

…

Several hours later Christian pulled up to Ray's ranch-style home. He saw lights on in the living room, and guessed the two of them were inside talking. Telling Taylor to stay put, Christian got out of the car and headed to the front door.

"Coming!" Ana's soft voice could be heard through the door. He heard the locks before his eyes widened in shock.

She looked gorgeous.

Her hair was pulled away from her face in a messy bun. Her naturally pale skin seemed to take on an almost pearl-like appearance. She was wearing a cotton pink dress with thin straps which showcased her suddenly full breasts. She was barefoot, and her stomach had a slightly round shape, letting him know that his son was growing inside of her.

 _His son._

"Christian. What are you doing here?"

Staying on the opposite side of the screen, Ana did not invite him in. He understood and spoke quickly.

"I am here because I am sorry Ana. I am so sorry. I should never have accused you of fathering another man's child. I knew that the child growing inside of you was mine. After everything you and I did together, I should not have been surprised."

Blushing, Ana looked away.

"I want to be in my child's life. In our child's life. I heard from my parents. It's a boy?"

Glancing in his direction, Ana nodded before placing her hand on his belly.

"It is. His name will be Theodore. Teddy for short."

Smiling, Christian shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's a lovely name. But then again I shouldn't be surprised. You always have a knack for picking out the best things for people, and in people."

Sighing, Ana shook her head.

"Why are you here, Christian?"

"I told you. I want to be a part of our child's life. I am sorry Ana. I know it's no excuse but I am sorry."

Before she could comment, a shot was fired and landed three inches from his head. Taylor was shouting from the car to duck when he saw Ana's father shooting and walking closer to the house. Stunned, Christian saw Ray striding closer, the gun aimed right between his eyes.

"Dad! Stop shooting at him!"

"Nope! Should've done it the second I met the idiot. I don't care who you are Christian Grey. You are a man, and as my own daddy used to say all men bleed." Opening the screen door, Ana shook her head at the foolishness of it all.

"Move Ana. I don't want to hurt you or my grandson."

"Oh, and you don't think shooting his father is not going to hurt him?"

Talking as if Christian wasn't on the ground Ray continued to shout.

"What's it matter? He wasn't going to be around anymore."

Stopping on the bottom of the stairs Ray looked up at Ana.

"Now Ana, go back inside. I want to talk to Christian."

"No you don't, you just want to shoot at him."

Sighing, Christian thought it was safe to stand as long as Ana was on the porch.

"Sir."

Saying nothing, Ray wouldn't even make eye contact with him. It wasn't until Christian spoke again did Ray speak.

"I will not look at you, nor speak to you Christian. I will never respect a man who cannot respect my daughter. You slept with her, then tossed her aside. You will never have my respect."

Eyes welling with tears, Ana tried to stop her dad.

"Dad just wait."

Gently but firmly Ray moved his daughter to the side.

"I love you Annie, but we will never agree on Christian. He wants to finally be a part of the child's life then fine, but he will not be welcome here. When you are finished speaking with him I want him off my property."

"Dad-"

"Is that understood?"

Seeing the seriousness in his gaze Ana nodded.

"Good."

Without sparing Christian a further glance Ray stomped into his home. As soon as he left Christian chuckled sadly.

"I guess I deserved that."

Ana's silence said it all. Clearing his throat he looked out into the field.

"Christian. I am glad that you want to be in our child's life."

Smiling he was about to step closer until he saw her step back.

"You can be in our child's life. But you cannot be in mine. We cannot be tied emotionally. I am unable to take it."

"But Ana-"

"No. I've just started to pull myself together. Now, I hope you will respect my wishes. I will contact you when my next appointment comes around."

Not waiting for a reply, Ana quietly walked into the house and locked the door. It wasn't until that moment Christian knew he royally screwed up.

* * *

There you go. Some back story before we get back to Italy. Have a great weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

_Glad you guys like my story! Siren Call pointed out in my PSA I spelled previous, "pervious," and following up that statement with something along the lines of, "come on." I apologize for upsetting anyone of my misspelling of the word "previous." I heard that misspelling, mispronouncing, or being human can cause loss of eye sight, diarrhea, insomnia, tingling of legs, gambling, shortness of breath, heart palpitations. If these symptoms should occur please feel free to stop reading this story…..LOL_

 _All mistakes are my own_

 _Gonna give y'all a taste of smut since you been so good….._

Feeling the sun stream on her face, Ana couldn't believe that she'd been here for a week. When they hit the three day mark, Ana saw Christian regarding her every move, waiting for her decision. She of course, decided to stay, but instead of saying anything, she just carried on as usual. Christian was very keyed up that day, but seemed to breathe in relief when it was the next day.

They both never spoke of it, but Ana's silence on leaving gave Christian a bit of hope to help him in his crusade to get Ana back.

Italy never ceased to amaze her. Ana and Christian did a lot of things. Tour the lovely coast, go to the various beaches, stroll down the cobblestone streets and eat all types of food. They even spoke to Teddy a lot. Always an energetic boy, he was even more excited when they would call and Face Time him. Although Ana believed it was more because he was fascinated with the idea of a phone being magical and carrying his cute face to them. It wasn't until a balm Saturday night that things started to change.

 _Walking in silence, Ana was trying to absorb as much as the culture and history of the place as she could. She was still in a daze that she was even at such an exotic place._

 _"_ _What are you thinking?"_

 _Shaking her head, Ana continued to trace her footsteps with her gaze._

 _"_ _Just in shock of still being here." Crossing his arms behind his back Christian nodded._

 _"_ _I didn't think I would get to this point with you."_

 _Turning her attention to him she asked "What point?"_

 _Sighing, Christian relayed how he felt._

 _"_ _I didn't think that we would ever get to this point. Just talking and walking together. I know it's my fault, but still."_

 _Decided to budge just a little Ana agreed._

 _"_ _I can understand that."_

 _Surprised, Christian stopped walking._

 _"_ _You can?"_

 _"_ _Mm-hmm. You were scared. Even through my anger I could see how scared you were. You still are scared but," Leaning against a cobblestone Ana shook her head before looking away. Curious, Christian stepped forward._

 _"_ _What were you going to say?"_

 _Looking down at the ground, Ana silently willed her heart to calm down from his closeness. Lifting her eyes to his she spoke quietly._

 _"_ _I was going to say that even though you were, and still are very much afraid of screwing it up with Teddy, you are a good dad. I knew you'd always be. He loves you with abandon just like-" Ana froze as she was about to admit something she knew would break her. Clearing her throat, she smiled when she saw some kids rush by, before going down some steps in a shadowed part of the alleyway._

 _"_ _That'll be Teddy soon."_

 _"_ _No, not yet. He's still a baby."_

 _Glancing up at Christian, Ana giggled._

 _"_ _Aw. You want him to stay a baby? Well I got news for you Christian, our boy is going to grow, and continue to whether we like it or not."_

 _Several other groups passed the two following the children down the stairs. Curious, Ana saw a sign on the side of a door._

 _"_ _Hey, that's a restaurant. Let's go eat."_

 _"_ _I thought you said you weren't hungry?"_

 _Rolling her eyes Ana walked passed him._

 _"_ _I did not. I didn't want to eat at some fancy place with food I can't even pronounce."_

 _Shaking his head, Christian followed Ana down the stairs and into a cozy atmosphere. The walls were painted a deep copper, the floors were tile and had every type of color splashed on them. The tables were organized in a sort of chaotic way, and there was a live band on an even tinier stage with a small square for couples to dance. The kitchen was behind two wooden doors, and there was a waitress wiping down tables and laughing at customers jokes. Noticing both Ana and Christian staring at the menu on the wall she waved them over._

 _"_ _Come in! Welcome to my family's restaurant By the Sea. Take any table, and I will come back to collect your order."_

 _Christian watched as Ana seemed more at home in this restaurant than in any upscale place in the world. He was always so astonished at how Ana was not impressed with money, or the best rated restaurants known to man. On the one hand it was very refreshing; however on the other side it made him-_

 _Nervous._

 _"_ _So, what are you ordering?"_

 _Smiling widely Ana rubbed her hands together._

 _"_ _A loaded chicken burrito. With nachos on the side."_

 _Christian's eyes widened for a second before her burst into laughter. At first Ana was irritated. But Christian's infectious laugh made her start giggling as well._

 _"_ _Why are you laughing at me, Christian?"_

 _Coming down off his laughing high he shook his head._

 _"_ _No. I'm not laughing at you. I just haven't ever seen you eat that much at one time. Quite frankly I'm curious to see if you will eat it all."_

 _"_ _I used to not be that hungry. Then, I don't know, when I became pregnant with Teddy I became so hungry. I was up all hours of the night running to get ice cream or anything else I could find."_

 _Christian wished he was there. He wished she was in his bed and he was able to get her what she needed. He regretted a lot of things. But being with Ana while she carried their son was the worst regret of his life. Thankfully the owner/waitress had approached the table before Christian could get too deep. After placing their orders Christian leaned forward on the table, locking his eyes on Ana._

 _"_ _So tell me about work."_

 _Surprisingly she did. Ana found out while conversing with Christian that he was a great listener. He asked questions, interjected when he needed clarification, and made a snarky comment every once in a while causing her to break out in laughter. When there food came, it was Ana's turn, and she was surprised at how easily the words tumbled from her mouth._

 _"_ _I've been talking about myself for the past fifteen minutes. I want to know about your work."_

 _Instead of giving her the run-around, he told her about his current projects and where he plans to take the company. Ana couldn't have remembered having such an enjoyable night in a long time. Even the silent long trek to where they were staying was pleasant. Collapsing on the couch that faced the water Ana took down her hair, kicked off her shoes and sighed before closing her eyes. For a moment, Christian watched her. His eyes were ravenous, trying very hard to soak up how beautiful Ana looked in this moment. Her hair flowing in soft waves around her pillow, her full breasts practically spilling from her pink V-neck t-shirt. He silently smiled when he saw that each of her toes were painted a different color. It was very much Anastasia. Pushing off the door, he walked over to her and lifted her legs, letting her feet rest in his lap. Blinking her eyes open Ana said nothing; she only watched with hooded eyes as he kept her eyes locked on his and began massaging her feet. Ana couldn't keep the moan in if she tried. Stretching under his talented hands like a cat, Ana continued to watch his strong hands knead her over-worked feet._

 _"_ _I look at the life you've made for yourself, and our son, and I can't help but admire you. These are the same feet that bore the brunt of everything I did, and still carried my son. You will always come first in my life Ana. I know you don't believe me yet, but I promise you that it's true."_

 _Before she could comment, Christian raised her right foot to his mouth and kissed the arch gently. Massaging her heel he began tracing kissing over the pads of her feet before sucking her toe in his mouth. Ana gasped at the more than pleasant tingly feeling she felt from his mouth. Gripping the sides of the couch Ana couldn't stop herself from getting aroused-and very quickly- over her feet._

 _But it had been so long._

 _SO, so long._

 _"_ _Christian," Ana gasped out, trying her hardest to get him to stop before she embarrassed herself._

 _Again._

 _Seeing the desperate look in her eyes he placed her feet down before crawling between her legs. Resting his forearms on either side of her head, he settled his groin over hers causing the two of them to moan in pleasure. Grinding slow and hard on her, Christian watched as Ana's eyes closed, fascinated with her facial expressions. He could feel her delicate hands grip his lower back and he practically growled at how she bit her lip. Hovering his mouth over hers, he whispered._

 _"_ _Let me make you feel good, Ana. I won't take it too far. Do you trust me?" Ana had silently told herself to give Christian a chance. She still was hurt, and she wouldn't make it easy on him but she was determined to at least try. She wanted to know the motive behind his actions, and more importantly, she wanted to know what had changed. The only way to truly get started was to give some._

 _Licking her lips, Ana's gaze caught the waves crashing against the beach front view._

 _"_ _I know I shouldn't be doing this right now. That it won't solve all of our problems but," Ana turned and caught his gaze before continuing, "I do. I trust you not to take it far. Christian I-" Ana for a moment couldn't speak because she didn't want him to know everything she was feeling for him in that moment._

 _"_ _I do."_

 _Christian could see in Ana's eyes the inner conflict she was facing. He already knew that he hurt her badly. But seeing it reflected in her eyes, caused him a world of pain. He promised himself that he would make an effort to never hurt her again. Instead of answering he covered her lips with his own, silently urging her to open her lips. Hesitantly Ana opened her mouth, gasping at how his tongue felt against her own. Sliding his hands up her sides he cupped her breasts circling his fingers around her nipples. Breaking the kiss, Ana reached up and gripped his hair. Meanwhile Christian slid back down her body, pushing her shirt up and over her breasts and leaving kisses over her stomach._

 _"_ _God you smell so good Ana."_

 _Unable to answer she whimpered out her response instead and tightened her legs around his hips. Ripping her bra off Christian cupped both of her breasts giving them an open mouthed kiss. Unable to stay silent any longer, Ana arched into his touch._

 _"_ _Christian. Don't stop."_

 _Grinning, Christian continued lapping attention on her chest. Sliding his fingers into her pants, he unzipped them and cupped her sex._

 _"_ _Christian!"_

 _Sliding two fingers into her tight heat, Christian groaned at how tightly her fingers seemed to hold him. She was also soaking wet. Arching higher into his hands, Ana gripped his hair before screaming out her release. Ana was gasping for air, and from the intensity of Christian's hands and mouth._

 _And he didn't look to be stopping anytime soon._

 _Curling his fingers inside of her, Christian found her spot that would set her off again, and when he found it-_

 _"_ _Christian!"_

 _Practically about to crawl out of her skin from pleasure Ana tried to pull his fingers away from her, but realized that he wasn't budging. Locking eyes with her, Christian slowly slid down her body while keeping his fingers inside of her. Rubbing, and pushing, over and over._

 _Lord, have mercy._

 _"_ _That was two."_

 _Confused and a bit more turned on than she cared to admit, Ana spoke quickly._

 _"_ _Two? What are you talking about?"_

 _Sitting up between her knees, Christian pulled his shirt over his head leaving him only wearing jeans. Over the years his body had become harder than before. Christian always had an athletic body; but the years on him gave him more solid muscle. Biting her lip, Ana reached up and placed her palms over his chest. She was so focused on touching his wonderful, hard body that she didn't hear him speak until the second time._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, what?"_

 _Smirking, Christian settled his head between her legs inhaling her scent._

 _"_ _I said two. I've got a lot of making up to do Anastasia." Before she could comment, Christian placed his mouth on her and began to suck on her bud._

 _Hard._

 _It was too much, and not enough at the same time. Trembling, Ana's legs began to shake and legs tightened around his head. His moan and the wet sounds coming from his mouth had Ana about to lose her mind._

 _"_ _Christian, Christian, Christian!"_

 _Screaming until she could no longer produce sound, Ana stayed in a half raised position as Christian proceeded to eat the life out of her. She felt herself going up again, and this time she felt tears of pleasure welling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Falling back onto the couch Ana's legs straightened away from his body as she rapidly felt her body fall for the fourth time that night. When Christian felt Ana slowly coming down, Christian kissed her core one more time before kissing her thighs, sliding up between her legs until his moist lips landed back on hers. Lazily Ana returned his kiss moaning at how good of a kisser Christian really was. After several moments Christian pulled back to gaze at Ana, enjoying how sexy she looked naked. During her third orgasm, he slid her jeans off along with her underwear so he enjoyed being able to peruse her body uninhibited. Placing his lips over her heart, Christian whispered in her ear._

 _"_ _I'm going to run you a bath."_

 _Keeping her eyes closed she smiled._

 _"_ _Okay. Christian wait."_

 _Pausing he watched her face eager to hear whatever she wanted to tell him._

 _"_ _Will you bathe with me?"_

 _Kneeling beside the couch Christian kissed Ana passionately before responding._

 _"_ _Yes."_

After Christian ran the water, the two rested comfortably in the water talking about everything, and nothing at the same time. Ana couldn't remember the last time she laughed that much, and she couldn't remember ever hearing Christian speak so freely and without any riddles. It was refreshing. When Ana was getting sleepy Christian got out first and gently picked her up. Surprised, Ana squealed.

 _"_ _Christian put me down."_

 _Laughing, he kissed her cheek._

 _"_ _No," he said softly._

Laying her head on his chest the last thing Ana remembered was being dried off and tucked into her comfortable bed. Now that she was awake she saw his manuscript on the table lamp by her bed and decided to get a start on it later this evening.

Throwing the covers off her legs Ana got out of bed and decided to head to the beach on her own. She needed time to think, and she needed to talk to someone. Pulling on her one piece pink halter bathing suit and white wrap dress she left a note. She saw Christian's door cracked open and he was asleep in his bed. Grabbing her bag she quietly left the sanctuary of their suite and headed to the warm sunshine phone in hand.

* * *

"So he did what with his tongue again?"

"Kate!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm concentrating. Bet jeez Ana. That's like, wow."

Although Kate couldn't see it Ana was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I know you're grinning. I can practically hear it through your voice. Whore."

Giggling, Ana shook her head before sighing. This is all good and well but what if-"

"Oh, here we go. Look Ana. Just let it happen naturally. Bring up your concerns, don't give him too much, but enjoy it. By the way, have you read what he wrote?"

"No. I said I would start tonight."

"I know what you're doing. I'm going to need you to stop."

"What am I doing?"

"You're avoiding the situation. Don't. Ana just promise me you'll take a peek at it okay?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now go back to your sexy vacation away from the rest of us crazy world. You've made me horny, so now I gotta hunt down Elliott at his construction site and give it to him good in his trailer of an office."

"Of course you do Kate."

"But of course. Bye!"

As usual instead of waiting for Ana to return her good bye Kate hung up. She hated saying goodbye more than anything. Just as she was about to close her eyes she felt a shadow over her. Looking up she smiled hesitantly at Christian.

"Hi."

Smiling just as wide he sat beside her.

"Hi."

* * *

There we have it ladies! A start. Leave me a review it makes me smile!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello. I'm sorry for the week wait. Life stuff. Let's get back into it! Warning of self-harm. If this offends anyone please don't read._

* * *

It's been three months.

Three months since I've seen Ana. After her father practically shot me out of his home I didn't know what to do. I understood how Ana felt. If the roles were reversed I would have had security escort her off the premises, daring her to come back. But she isn't me. Once again she has shown why she will always be better than me. As promised I attended a check-up with her. She has a slight bump, and seems proud of it. Always telling me that blip is growing at a fast rate and she loves it. I always thought people were talking crap when they said a woman could have a pregnancy glow. I guess they were not lying. Her hair is shiny, and she looks absolutely stunning.

 **Week 25**

It's been a tough day. The counselor tells me that instead of writing dates, I need to write weeks. So that I can see how far I've come. I had those dreams again. The nightmares. It's always funny how you can never seem to wake yourself up from a bad dream, but a good dream you wake up as soon as an alarm goes off. I dreamed of that horrible man. The man who put burn marks over me. I hate to say it was a dream. It was more like a memory. Anyway, he was putting the cigarette on my skin while my mom watched. She did nothing but watch. I cried, I screamed, I fought back. But all he did was laugh, and all she did was watch. My adult self understands that she was under the heavy influence of opioids. The child in me however, wants it to be untrue.

 **Week 27**

This journal is useless. I'm falling into an even deeper depression. I'm starting to relish in the devil in my ear. He's constantly taunting me. He taunted me to go and buy the gun sitting on the desk beside me as I write. It's facing my direction. I look over at it, and it glistens, showcasing its sharp onyx coloring. It keeps whispering at me telling me to end it. What do I have to live for? Sure, my brother told me that my child growing inside Ana needs a father, but what type of father would I truly be? I would do more harm than good to my child. The only thing I'm good for is…You know. I don't even know anymore.

 **Week 29**

I was going to do it. Today I was going to end it all. I already put bullets in the gun. I recreated my will that would leave Ana and my child with everything I own. I even made sure my employees were to receive a bonus at the end of the week. My note was already written, and I laughed at how organized I had become even in my impending death. Elena wouldn't stop calling my phone after my drunken admittance to her, but I didn't care. I ate my favorite meal, drank my favorite wine, and headed to my bedroom. Closing my eyes, I was about to pull the trigger.

Then Ana called.

She called and told me that she knew it was late but blip wanted some pizza and peanut butter. At first I was skeptical thinking that she had some clue but then I realized there was no way she would ever know of my intention.

* * *

Slamming the book shut, Ana swiped at tears running down her cheeks. She knew that Christian harbored things inside of him, but she didn't know it had gotten this bad, or was at that breaking point. The night he was planning to go through with his own demise Ana remembered that she had a bad feeling all day. Teddy had been kicking her all day, nothing seemed to settle her. He seemed to be dancing inside of her until all of a sudden it stopped before spiraling out of control. She had to have peanut butter so she decided to call him. As soon as she hung up, the moving stopped.

Ana would like to think that her child had some inkling to what was going on, but that could not be proved. Getting out of bed, Ana mulled over those short entries. She wondered how this could all be condensed into a story. From the feel and look of it, there weren't too many pages. It was enough but not so much that it would be a series. Did the entire thing feature nothing but thoughts of suicide? He wanted her to finish reading it, so she would honor his request.

* * *

"What are you thinking?"

Surprised to find Ana on his balcony, Christian turned, sliding the sunglasses off his face. Smiling he shook his head before patting the seat next to him on the patio couch. Obliging, she sunk into the comfy cushions, smiling up at him.

"So?"

Chuckling, Christian dropped his arm over her shoulders pulling her close. Kissing her hair he sighed.

"For the first time in my life, nothing."

"Nothing?"

Nodding, Christian said yes.

"I was staring at the endless blue water thinking about how far I've come. How far we've come. I enjoy every single day, and I always think of things I can tell our wonderful child."

Smiling at the thought of her Teddy, Ana agreed.

"Same. When I'm at work I try to find any situation or activity so that he can do it, or at least laugh about it. That kid is truly a gift."

Looking down at her, Christian smiled.

"Ana what you've done with him is amazing. He loves you unconditionally. Looks at you as if you hung the moon and the stars. To him you have."

Blushing, and uncomfortable with praise Ana shrugged.

"He's my kid. I had no choice but to love him."

"No. You always have a choice. Thankfully you chose the right path."

They were both quiet for a moment until, "Christian you tried to kill yourself?"

Without hesitation he answered.

"Yes."

When he didn't give more she prodded.

"Why? You have-"

"Everything? "Scoffing, Christian shook his head. "No Ana, I do not have everything. Money doesn't always equate to happiness. I was depressed, and had no idea what to do concerning us."

"You mean the baby."

Sitting up, he pulled her close so that he could look at her.

"No. I meant us. I was still nervous about the baby, but once you, Ray, even my whole family talk some sense into me the tension eased a bit. I was concerned about how we could parent this child." Grabbing his hand, Ana smiled gently.

"But we did. And we have. We've done a wonderful job. Teddy is well-adjusted, if not a little spoiled. Christian I want you to promise me that you'll always come to me no matter what. That we will be a team. That if it gets hard you will find me."

Looking into her eyes he could see how serious she was, and nodded once.

"I promise."

* * *

A short one I know but I'm setting you guys up for a super long chapter in a couple of days. Leave me a review it makes me write faster!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello ladies. Sorry for the late post. I have been under the weather. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about our couple._

 _All mistakes are my own._

* * *

"Christian, Oh my God yes there!"

Anastasia Steele was surprised to be wakened with an orgasm. After their discussion, a couple of days ago the atmosphere shifted between the two of them. Ana decided to give Christian a real shot. She knew he was dealing with a lot, but she could see changes in him that were not present two years ago. Ana wasn't stupid enough to believe he would change 100%. After all he was still arrogant, rich, and used to getting his way. The difference this time seemed to be his determination to hear out the other person, and to not stifle or control every aspect of her life. They still needed to talk, and they would but for now, Ana was going to enjoy the time she had with him. Gripping his hair between her fingers, Ana moaned louder when his tongue did a particular twirl, and stabbing motion driving her out of her mind. His own groans vibrated over her core, and the way his lips were moving against her as if he was French kissing her, _there,_ was driving her insane.

"Christian! I'm about to, I can't, Christian!"

Ana's legs shot out as her she reached her second orgasm of the day. Removing his lips from her heated core, Christian's mouth slid up her thigh, taking a love bite out of her hip, tracing her concave stomach before grabbing both of her breasts and suckling them. Ana wrapped her legs around his waist unable to believe that she felt herself climbing for a third time this morning.

 _Well Ana you can't be too shocked. Your bodies been in a sexual drought for over two years, and then Mr. Sex on Legs returns to your bedroom so,_ her inner goddess replies snarkily to her.

His teeth gently pull on her nipples, before soothing it with his tongue. Breathless Ana rakes her nails down his back.

"I want you inside of me, Christian." Releasing her breasts, Christian trails kisses up her neck behind her ear until his mouth is hovering over hers.

"Are you sure?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. For the past couple of weeks, he'd made her feel nothing but pleasure. No stress, just peace. She knew this was the only thing they hadn't done as of yet but Ana felt ready to take them to the next level.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want you inside me Christian. I want to feel all of you."

Groaning, he slid his pants off ready to thrust into the only woman he'd ever loved when all of a sudden, his phone began to ring. Christian was ready to ignore it when it rang again, this time more insistent. Dropping his forehead between Ana's breasts, Christian kissed the soft skin before groaning aloud.

"No. Please God no. He wouldn't be that cruel."

Giggling, Ana reached over the bed when her phone began to ring. She smiled when she saw that it was Grace, which was more than likely her baby boy Teddy.

"Hurry Christian. Put on a shirt. It's Teddy."

Pulling down her shirt, Ana waited until Christian was presentable before hitting accept. Her little boy's blue eyes filled the screen and his head was practically plastered to the phone.

"Mama!"  
Laughing, Ana grinned.

"My Teddy bear! I miss you? Did you have a good day today out with Grandma and Grandpa?"

For the past week Grace had been taking Teddy to see Ray at the hospital while he was at physical therapy. Grace informed Ana that her dad was progressing nicely, due to the round the clock care he was getting. So, he wouldn't get lonely she would stop by and bring Teddy and they would play for a few hours before Grace would take him to the park, sometimes to visit Kate and Elliott. Whenever Ana thanked Grace she would only smile and say, "No Ana. Thank you."

Nodding into the screen he babbled a bit before mentioning parts about the park, and sand, building castles and eating PB&J sandwiches.

"Guess who is here baby?" Ana panned the camera to Christian, and Teddy began to squeal in excitement. It warmed Ana's heart to see Teddy so excited about seeing Christian.

"Daddy!"

Chuckling, Christian waved to Teddy.

"I miss you Teddy. Are you being good for Grandma?"

"Uh-huh. I be good. Daddy can I have a puppy?"

Before Christian could answer Ana snatched the phone away from him.

"Baby. Put grandma on the phone please."

"But-"

Raising her brow Ana spoke softly but firmly.

"You heard me baby. Put Grandma on the phone. But first you know what I need."

Giggling, Teddy kissed the phone screen making loud kissing sounds. Ana exaggerated kissing it back which caused him to laugh in delight.

"I could feel that all the way here!"

"You can mama?"

"Of course! Now go get grandma."

Seconds later Grace was on the phone.

"I'm so sorry Ana. We were at the park and Teddy saw some puppies and he was adamant on taking one home."

"I can imagine," Ana said wryly.

"Is my son with you?"

Blushing he handed the phone to Christian.

"Christian."

"Hello, mom."

Ana could tell from the look on Grace's face she couldn't be happier with Christian and I in the same room alone.

"I wondered if you would be moving into Ana's home with her when you returned."

Ana's mouth gaped open as Christian shook his head.

"Good night mother."

"Well Christian you can't just-"

Once Christian hit the end call button he ran his hand through his hair before sighing.

"Well. It seems that calls from one's mother can really put a damper on any sexual mood."

Giggling, Ana nodded her head in agreement. Glancing at him Ana shrugged.

"Want to head out for some breakfast?"

* * *

Sitting across from Ana at the café Christian was once again stunned by her simple beauty. He loved the way she tried to speak Italian with the waitress, how she tilted her head to the sun whenever it was a quiet lull in their conversation; he smiled at how she spoke about their son, and the way she doted on him. He cherished this time with her. This easiness that they were never able to establish before.

"Ana."

Looking up from her pamphlet of another tour, she smiled.

"Christian."

Chuckling at her teasing, he cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to put a damper on our time here but it's been three weeks. I've enjoyed all of my time with you here. Although it's been hard being without Teddy."

Leaning forward she placed her hand on his.

"It's been really hard. But I know what you're going to say. And I agree. I think it's time that we talked. Really talked."

Deciding to start, Christian began.

"Ana. I have learned a lot in these years since we've been apart. I've done things I'm not proud of. Things with you in the beginning, and even until I realized that I had to be involved in my child's life. Teddy is the best thing that has even happened to my life, and now I could never see myself without that boy."

Ana's eyes misted over from the emotion coming from Christian. Although his speech was quiet, it was no less powerful. She listened as he continued.

"More than Teddy, and more than life itself I need you, Ana. Without you I don't work. Nothing works without you."

Ana broke eye contact at that. She knew he believed what he was saying was true, but she herself wasn't as sure. Just as quietly she answered.

"I know you are saying this, and I can see that you mean it, but Christian, how am I supposed to _believe_ it?"

"Meaning?"

Now it was her turn to run her hands through her hair.

"It's more than just words Christian, it's actions. I see the dedication you have for Teddy, and I know you love our son. But you and me-"

Moving closer to her, Christian grabbed both hands.

"We are perfect together."

"We can't confuse sex with compatibility."

"Is that what you think this is? What I'm about? Ana, I will admit sex with you is the best thing I've ever had, and hope to sample again soon."

Blushing, she tried to pull her hands away but he wouldn't let go.

"Look at me. Ana."

Shaking her head, she kept her eyes focused on their joined hands instead.

"I can't."

"Why can't you, baby?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Ana."

"If I look at you, I don't know if I'll be able to say no, and Christian I wouldn't survive a second time if you hurt me again. You say that I'm strong? I had to be strong for our lovely little boy. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if I would have made it."

Pushing her chair back, Ana did what she'd been doing since she was younger, and spotted a potentially dangerous situation: She ran.

* * *

 _Wow._

Christian knew that Ana was wary of entering anything serious with him, but he never knew the extent of how she felt. She was very good at keeping things bottled inside. The only time he saw her crying was when he told her to leave those many years ago, and when she was in labor with Teddy. He didn't know how to proceed from her. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed the one person who could help him.

"Sup' bro? How's Italy treating you?"

Ever since Elliott walked out of Sunday dinner Christian saw his brother in a different light. After a couple of days, he apologized, and formed a deeper bond with his brother. Something he never tried to do in the past.

"Italy is nice. Ana seems to be enjoying it. I like it here, and am interested in possibly buying property here. How is Kate?"

"Good. You know the usual. Trying to get her pregnant. Been having fun with that."

Smirking, Christian slipped his sunglasses back on taking in the sunny view in front of him.

"Yeah."

Rolling his eyes, Elliott spoke.

"Look. I know you didn't call to talk about me banging a baby into Kate. So, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Christian, what did you do to my lovely Ana. Is she off crying her eyes out in a corner from your stupidity?"

His silence caused Elliott to groan aloud.

"Really bro?"

"What? I didn't do anything! We were having an adult, deep conversation."

"Okay. What happened after that?"

"I just. I wanted her to know I was serious, and that there would never be a second time where any of what happened in the past happened again."

"She didn't believe you?"

"I don't think so. I know she heard the words, and she even told me that she knew I believed him, but she needed more than that. Ana said that she was afraid of going all in again because she doesn't know if she would survive it if I broke her heart again. But Elliott, I'm here to stay."

Whistling through his teeth, Elliott walked away from his latest construction site before stepping into his trailer of an office. Plopping into his chair he sighed.

"That's a tough one. Can't say I blame her, but Christian the only way to convince her is to show her."

"I thought brining her here would how her."

"It's a start. You want some advice from me?"

"That's why I'm calling."

"Don't be a douche. Look I think you need to sleep with her."

"Um, okay."

"No, I'm serious. Screw her brains out. Have her moaning and screaming your name until she passes out."

Rubbing his head, she sighed before answering.

"I'm afraid to ask what should I do after."

"Well I'm going to tell you. Take her out. Love her Christian. Don't just say the words. Buy her things. Ask her input at your job, stop by spontaneously. Have you never seen any romantic movies? Chicks dig all that."

"Elliott."

"Christian. Trust me on this. You need to show her you will be there. Crowd her. Don't give her anymore space. Space is what allows her defenses to get stronger. Crowd her, gently prod her, but be persistent. You'll wear her down in no time."

Christian was shocked to say that Elliott's advice actually sounded, _good._

Christian's silence caused Elliott to bark out in laughter.

"I know huh? I'm that good."

* * *

Had to set the stage y'all. We bout to get real freaky for the next several chapters LOL. Leave me a review.


	12. Chapter 12

_SORRY LADIES HERE IS THE RE-UP!_

 _SweetAlly83, Ihootie, .9, emi17, Misssee, bttrflybelle, fundays, daytonalay, AlettaJohnson: You ladies are everything! Before we get to the good stuff I want to go on record and say that nothing done in this chapter is rape. It's sad that I even have to say this but everything in my story will be consensual. There are no female victims in this story. Again, for the people in the back, I am just announcing that everything done in this chapter is consent. If I hear one word spoken about assault, rape, or anything in this story being NON-Con I will block it._

 _Now._

 _Let's._

 _Get._

 _To._

 _It._

 _LOL._

 _All mistakes are my own._

* * *

By the time Christian arrived at their suite it was late at night.

Close to 1 am to be precise.

Closing the door quietly, Christian strode to Ana's room. He toed off his shoes, and whipped his shirt off over his head. Opening her door, he saw her laid on her back, with her hair spread out on the pillows. The blankets were tossed off her body, leaving her body exposed. The blush colored satin nightgown skimmed her body. Leaning over her body, Christian kissed Ana's lips softly until she responded to his kiss. Blinking her eyes, she pulled back, dazed at his half naked body hovering over her. Breathless, Ana asked, "What are you doing, Christian?"

Skimming his nose across her chest, he gently placed his hands on her hips.

"What I should've done the moment we first got here. Worshiping your body until you believed every word out of my mouth."

"But-"

Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, Christian ran his hands up and down her arms, until they were once again at her hips. He would never do anything intimate without Ana's consent, but he would try his hardest to convince him into his bed.

He was a man after all. Pulling away, he kissed up and down her neck, loving the way her body silently arched into his mouth, and hands. His lips travelled the expanse of her chest and back to her lips. Needing to catch her breath, she sighed and Christian's strong hands kept rubbing her body through her silk nightgown.

"Ana? Will you let me love you?"

She stared into his eyes, and could see nothing but raw want and desire. Anastasia Steele was always responsible. She put her son's needs before her own, she worked tirelessly for her employees and signed authors. Rarely did she think of herself. The only thing she ever wanted for herself was Christian Grey. She wanted to be selfish for one night. Even if she didn't think it would last.

"Yes. Love me, Christian Grey."

Sliding the gown up and over her body, he groaned aloud at how she was spread out before him.

"Anastasia Steele. My favorite dessert."

Flushing with heat, Ana sat up before wrapping her arms around his neck, and sitting in his lap. Kissing him feverishly, she panted when she felt him grip her backside. Sliding her hands in his pants, she moaned when she felt how hard he was. His cock was already leaking pre-cum and it took everything in her to not mount the man right now. Pulling away from her lips, Christian placed his forehead against hers.

"Ana. God, that feels so good. But stop, baby. I want to pleasure you first." Shaking her head, she pushed him back on the bed. Surprised lit his eyes when she took off her gown before leaning over and placing kisses on his naked chest.

"No, Christian. I want you in my mouth first."

He groaned at her dominance and the way she licked her lips before sliding down his body. Running her hands over the ridges in his abs, Ana moaned appreciatively when his muscles tightened from her touch. Kissing each ridge, she slid lower until she pulled his underwear and pants below his knees. His eager cock sprang forward, and Ana griped the large thick base before circling his slit and licking the underside of his balls. Swearing under his breath, Christian arched into her mouth and hands. Placing his hands on her head, he gently guided her mouth as she was pleasuring him like no one else could.

"Ana, baby, I'm not going to last."

Pulling off his manhood with a pop she smirked.

"I don't want you to. Come in my mouth, baby."

Groaning louder, Christian gripped her hair as she deep-throated him. Stiffening, he called her name like a prayer before coming into her mouth. While he tried catching his breath, Ana slid his pants the rest of the way off before crawling up his body. The mild aftershocks of his body only pleased Ana. She was glad to know that she could pleasure a man such as Christian Grey. With his sexual resume, she was glad that she even had the courage to be as bold as she did. Glancing down at her, he smirked.

"Well, Ms. Steele. I must say that I've always thought you had a talented mouth. Glad to see I wasn't mistaken."

Giggling, she hid her head in his chest. Sliding his body down so they were eye-level he raised his brow. "Please don't tell me you're getting all shy now." Running his hands up and down her sides, Christian raised Ana's leg over his hip. Leaning forward, he kissed her deeply moaning at how wet her core was. Circling her entrance, he thrusts one, then two fingers inside of her, marveling at how beautiful she looked when her head was thrown back in passion. Licking her lips with his tongue, he continued circling her mouth until she opened for him once more. After several seconds, she pulled away.

"Christian. I need you inside of me now."

Without hesitation, Christian slid inside of Ana trying not to come from how tight she was gripping him. Hitching her leg up higher, Ana wrapped her hands around his neck, staring into Christian's emotion-filled eyes. Moving inside of her, being with Ana, was everything he remembered and more. He felt even more of an idiot from letting this woman escape from his gaze. But, he knew that there would be no next time. Ana Steele was his, and always would be.

Turning them quickly until Ana was on her back, he placed her legs over his shoulders, and began to increase speed. Scratching his back, Ana arched further into his grueling pace, whimpering at how he kept hitting the one spot that was making her go insane with pleasure.

"Christian. Christian. Christian!"

Sitting up, Ana gripped Christian's hair kissing his lips, and any other part of him she could reach. Sweat dripping off his body Christian increased his pace even more, which caused Ana to shake her head. Breathless, she called his name.

"Christian. Baby, I don't think I can come anymore."

Pulling out of her he slid down her body, opened her legs wider, and began stroking her with his tongue.

"Ungh!"

Gripping his hair harshly Ana felt tears of pleasure run down her cheeks. She didn't think she could take this type of pleasure from him all at one time. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, Christian pulled away.

"Christian!"

Kissing her thighs, he gently removed her hands from his hair, and gripped them in his own.

"I don't think, I just, I-"

She knew she was blubbering, but couldn't seem to stop. Christian slid back inside of her, and began sucking on her neck feverishly. Nothing could be heard from the two except breathless pants, and wet bodies sliding against one another.

"Come for me Ana," He whispered against her lips. "Come for me baby."

"Ah!"

Ana had never come so hard in her entire life. Christian followed her quickly groaning once more before collapsing beside her body. Placing her hand on his chest, Ana sighed.

"Christian," Was the last thing she remembered saying before collapsing in an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Ana's eyes blinked open to the fresh smelling scent of-

 _Flowers?_

Smiling, she sat up when she saw three bouquets full of wildflowers. They were beautiful, and brought tears to her eyes simply because they were here favorite flowers.

"You look beautiful like that you know."

Blushing, she ran her hand over her wild hair.

"I look crazy."

Shaking his head, Christian pushed himself off the door frame and walked further into her room.

"No, you don't. You look like a goddess surrounded by flowers."

Kneeling beside her bed, he grabbed both of her hands and kissed them reverently.

"Every day I want you to wake up to something that makes you smile. I will work tirelessly to ensure than happens."

Tearing up at his honest words and hopeful eyes she spoke quietly.

"I can't believe you remembered."

"I remember everything you tell me. I remember everything you've ever told me." Standing, he leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

"Get dressed. We have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

Smirking he shook his head.

"Your things are in the bathroom Ms. Steele."

* * *

A short one I know, but I'm setting up for some grand gestures. Also more smut to come. A couple more chapters then they will be back with their Teddy. Will try to update again this week. Thanks for reading you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hello ladies! Let's get back into it shall we…_

 _All mistakes are my own_

 _I do not own FSOG_

* * *

Ana was surprised to find loose white pants, a simple pink camisole t-shirt, and pink slip on shoes lying on the counter with undergarments. Once she washed up, and put on the clothes, Christian was outside the door waiting for her.

Holding out his hand, Ana took it and melded to his side as they walked out of the hotel and down the steps.

"Where are we going?"

Smiling, he kissed her cheek.

"You will see."

Ana blushed at the attention he was paying her, and how good he looked. Stone washed jeans, blue slip on shoes to match and a white t-shirt accompanied the look. His hair was in a complete disarray just how she liked it. Reaching up, she ran her hand through it, causing him to look down at her and raise a brow.

"I like your hair like this."

Smiling, he brought her other hand to his mouth and kissed it reverently. They had been walking for about ten minutes, when they came to the edge of the water. Pulling her towards it he pulled her to the edge and she saw two bikes tied to a rope. Unloosening the rope, he brought one of the cruisers to her.

"We're going bike riding?"

Smiling excitedly, Christian nodded.

"Yes. Unless you feel you can't keep up…?"

The smirk on his face cause Ana to narrow her eyes playfully.

"I'll have you know that I beat Teddy everyday riding around our neighborhood.

"Ana, that's not something you should brag about. Beating a four-year-old in a bike race. Have you no shame?" Christian asked with feigned horror. Waving off his comment, Ana laughed.

"Hey. I'm just teaching my kid the reality of life. He's not going to win every race."

"If he's a Grey he will."

Rolling her eyes at his arrogance-and a bit turned on by it-she cleared her throat.

"So. Where are we riding?"

The telltale blush on Ana's face alerted Christian to her thoughts, and he smiled inwardly. For now, he would play innocent.

 _For now._

"Follow me."

* * *

"Teddy bear, what on earth are you doing?"

Smiling up at Grace he held up his drawing.

"I'm drawing Gramma. You like my picture?"

Grasping the picture, Grace smiled at the sunshine, grass, and blue ocean. She laughed when she figured out the sailboat, and apparently Christian in the boat with him.

"Is that your daddy?"

Nodding, he said yes.

"I like when daddy takes me on his boat. I just don't like the man who always stares at daddy when he pulls away."

Frowning, Grace sat the picture back on the table so he could resume drawing.

"What do you mean honey?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he focused his attention on his drawing.

"He always waves at me when daddy unties the boat, but whenever I go get daddy to tell him he is gone."

Grace was alarmed. She learned in her life as a physician who tended to traumatized children to always take their word.

"This wasn't the captain?"

"No. he's nice. Daddy and him talk all the time. He even sneaks me candy."

 _This can't be good,_ Grace thought. She knew that she would have to let Carrick know first. She didn't want to call Christian until they returned home from their trip. She was happy that Christian and Ana were working towards a reconciliation, and didn't want to intrude on that. Plus, her grandson was safe here in their saw the look of panic on Grace's face and became quiet.

"Am I in trouble, Gramma?"

"Of course, not honey! Grandma is going to make you some cookies for being a good boy."

Standing, Grace kissed Teddy's head.

"Gramma?"

Turning, she smiled at him.

"Yes?"

Grinning his toothless smile, he asked, "Can they be peanut butter?"

* * *

"We're at a library?"

Ana asked Christian with both shock, and joy. Christian however looked a bit nervous.

"It's actually a bookstore. It was a library, but the town though having a book store would be more beneficial."

Looking through the window, she slid the brake from the bike on the ground.

"It looks empty."

Clearing his throat, he shrugged.

"That's because I rented out the place for just you, and I. Only for today."

Stunned, Ana turned and gazed at Christian. No one had ever done anything on this level for her in her life. Holding her hands to her chest, she blinked back tears. He knew her love of books, and this was worth more to her than anything in the world. Not the fact that it was a bookstore where she could buy, peruse, and just enjoy being a book lover; it was the simple fact that he listened to her.

"Christian."

"Come. I want to show you something."

Holding out his hand, he waited until she grabbed it before knocking on the door. And older man came several minutes later, smiling at the two of them.

"Well, hello. Lovely to see you again Mr. Grey." Said the man in a heavily accented voice.

"You as well, Mr. Vincent. This is my Anastasia. The woman I was telling you about."

Smiling, the man held out his hand, grasping hers warmly.

"Welcome, Miss Anastasia to my humble book store. Enjoy, and if you need anything give us a call."

"Us?" Ana asked curiously.

"Oh! My wife. She is waiting for me in the back. Already in the car. The woman hasn't got a patient bone in her body. But I love her. I guess after 37 years I'll keep her."

Giggling at his matter of fact tone Ana shook her head.

"Well. It was lovely to meet you Mr. Vincent."

"You as well."

As soon as the man exited the back, Ana glanced over at Christian, and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Christian."

Eyes shining with happiness, Christian kissed her back just as softly.

"Thank you, Ana. Now go and take a look around. They have some first editions." Excited, Ana grinned at him.

"If you insist. I shall see you later Mr. Grey."

"Laters, baby."

* * *

Ana had spent the entire day in the lovely bookstore. She found several first editions she didn't own, and she left them on the counter, by the register. When she was finished she received Christian's text to meet back in the front. When she descended the stairs, she found him waiting with a bouquet of roses. Smiling, she took the offered flowers, and inhaled them.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

Kissing her lips softly, Christian smiled.

"Good. Because I have a surprise for you."

Walking out onto the back veranda, Ana gasped at what was in front of her. Candles were lit along the stone stairs leading down to a table for two in the center. There seemed to be dinner ready judging by the elaborate dishes on the table. Right as Ana was about to turn to Christian, her eyes widened at what he held.

"Christian. This is too much."

Placing the diamond necklace on her person, he shook his head.

"Ana. This is nothing compared to what you should have. I want you to know that I love you. You don't have to say anything now but I love you, and I always will. I know I've made it hard for you to trust in me, but I promise you here and now, that I will never give you reason to not trust me ever again."

Feeling overwhelmed she set the flowers gently on the steps before placing her hands on his arms.

"Christian. Don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Never."

"But-"

"Shh. Let us enjoy dinner, and just talk. You and I are good enough."

Ana's eyes watered at the simple statement she made years ago when they were first dating.

" _What do you want to do?" Christian asked._

 _Smiling, she leaned her head against his chest._

 _"I want to eat and talk."_

 _"That's it?"_

 _Looking up at him she smiled._

 _"Yep. I don't need fancy cars, or extravagant outings. You and me, is good enough."_

Snapping out of her memory she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sorry ladies for the short review! Will post more this upcoming week. I've been so busy!

-R


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone. So sorry for the late post. Despite all the political mumbo jumbo going on here in the U.S. I hope you had a lovely 4thof July. This will have a time jump. Annette 101660 this chapter is dedicated to you. I was writing this up, and saw that you favorited, and reviewed my stuff! Hope you like this one girl. =)

Let's read!

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Sitting close to Christian on the jet, she glanced up into his angular face. His eyes were closed, and she took this rare opportunity to study his face unguarded. The last two weeks in Italy had been everything she ever dreamed of. After their rather extravagant date at the book shop, the two had gotten impossibly closer. Ana still had a bit of reservation in some aspect, but she was trying her best to give her all. In her heart, she always wanted Christian, but the last time she gave her all to the man, he burned her. She knew that living in the past wouldn't get her anywhere, but she sometimes found herself doubting his actions the last couple of weeks.

She was also afraid.

The Christian who she was able to get to know, and interact with was a completely different person from the man she used to know. Granted, there were things in his life that caused this dramatic change-She should know she had a manuscript of the subsequent events-she still felt that when they returned she would be faced with Christian Grey, CEO and all around frigid man. So, lost in her thoughts, she failed to recognize that Christian had opened his eyes and was studying her just as thoughtfully.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Starting, she shook her head before sitting up more fully.

"Oh. I was just thinking about the wonderful time we had, and how excited I am to see Teddy. I know he is going out of his mind right now, and I can't wait to hold him again."

"That makes two of us," Christian thought wryly.

"I do think the toys we brought him will more than suffice for our weeks of being absent."

* * *

"Mama, Daddy!"

"Teddy!"

Squeezing him tightly, Ana closed her eyes, and kissed Teddy's curly hair. She felt tears welling in her eyes at how tightly her baby boy squeezed her back. She promised herself then and there, that she would never leave for a month unless he was coming along with her. She knew that she was hogging him, but she couldn't help herself. When she heard chuckles beside her, Ana reluctantly pulled away. Kneeling beside her, Christian held out his arms for Teddy to come barreling into him.

"I missed you daddy."

Kissing his cheek, he pulled back.

"You did? Well, I missed you too. Now, I brought something for you." Teddy squealed when Christian pulled a large stuffed octopus from behind his back. To everyone's amusement, Teddy had a fascination with a rather large octopus when Christian took his to the zoo. Before it was monkey's; to other children octopuses freaked them out. But not Theodore. He embraced the abnormal. Anastasia loved the boy all the more for it. Squeezing it to his body, he grabbed one of the tentacles, while Christian continued to study Teddy, always fascinated by his every movement. Standing, Ana watched the two, and was unaware that she was running her hand through Christian's hair until Grace cleared her throat. Stepping back, Ana blushed at Grace's knowing gaze.

"Christian. Why don't you take Teddy out back? Carrick was heating up the grill waiting for you both to return."

"Alright."

Standing, Teddy swung him in the air. Amidst his screams and giggles, Ana spoke loudly.

"Christian! Don't drop him."

"I won't." Turning his attention to Teddy in his arms he stage whispered.

"We have to stop Teddy. We're making mommy nervous. Let's go see Grandpa."

Walking past her, Christian kissed her cheek. As soon as he left, Grace spoke hesitantly.

"Am I to guess that your vacation with Christian went well?" Ana could see the hope sparkling like diamonds in the woman's warm gaze. Rolling her eyes, Ana decided to put Grace out of her misery.

"Yes, Grace. Everything was wonderful. We are slowly trying to figure us out."

"But together?" Grace pushed.

Sighing, Ana nodded.

"Together."

In a rare un-like Grace move, she squealed a bit before clapping her hands in quick succession.

"I am so happy, Ana. Really. I don't want to intrude, but I am glad that you two are finding your way back to each other."

* * *

After a lovely dinner with the rest of the family, Christian gathered his small family to his waiting SUV where Taylor was waiting.

"Hello Taylor," Ana replied sleepily.

Smiling, he opened the door.

"Welcome back, Ms. Steele."

"Christian. Can I have a moment?" The couple, and Taylor turned at Carrick's voice.

Turning to Ana, he kissed her cheek.

"Get Teddy settled in. I will return."

Nodding she turned and settled her sleeping son into the car.

"Yes, dad?"

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Carrick guided Christian over to the front door.

"Your mother revealed something to me that Teddy said while you were gone. Well what he saw."

Eyebrow raised, he waited for his dad to continue.

"One weekend when you took Teddy sailing for the weekend, he noticed a man watching the both of you. And before you ask, it wasn't your captain. Your mother asked him the next day how many times he saw the man, and he said more than four times. I wanted you to know so you could take the necessary security measures. I've already started some of it from my end, and to be on the safe side, I let your brother and sister know. We all have to be on alert for this one."

"I will. And dad, thanks for watching my son. I know he can be a handful."

Chuckling, Carrick walked back to the car with Christian.

"Your son was a handful, yes. But your mother and I enjoyed watching our grandson. He's a good child and we hope to have more grandchildren running through our home."

Christian paused at his dad's final comment. Carrick only smirked before saying goodnight to Ana, a sleeping Teddy, and Taylor.

* * *

"Good night, baby boy."

"Night momma."

Kissing his soft cheek, Ana smiled down at her exhausted little man before leaving his room. They had returned home about an hour ago, and they both prepared him for bed. Christian had to make some calls, and was doing it from her living room. Walking down the stairs she heard him wrap up his current call.

"Everything alright?"

Nodding, he slid the phone in his pocket.

"Yes. Had to make a few calls." Grabbing her hand, Christian spoke slowly.

"Ana. I have something I need to tell you. Because I am trying to be honest, and show you that I'm different, I thought it best that we have this conversation now."

Taking a seat on the couch facing him, her brow furrowed.

"You have me worried now. Is it your work?"

Shaking his head, he took a seat by her, grabbing her hand.

"No. I called Ross, and everything seems fine. I have some documents, and projects to review when I head into the office tomorrow, but other than that, no. This is about our son."

Worried, Ana's hand unconsciously squeezed his fingers.

"Tell me."

"My mother told me that Teddy said he saw someone watching the two of us when I took him sailing a couple of times a month ago. Mom said it wasn't the captain, and that the man gave Teddy a bad feeling. She was able to get out later that Teddy saw him a couple of times."

Stunned, Ana shook her head.

"And he said nothing? Why wouldn't he say anything?"

Shrugging, Christian rubbed his fingers over Ana's.

"Who knows? Maybe he felt that since the man wasn't getting on the boat he was safe. I know as a former abused child we stay silent on things we think may make parents angry. It's not rational, it's just a fact."

Typically, Ana would've freaked out, and barricaded her son indoors. But she knew that was no way to live. She would need to have a level head with this.

"So, what is our plan?"

Surprised, Christian spoke quickly.

"I informed Taylor. He suggested hiring three more guards in addition to Sawyer who already watches him. He's also going to do some investigating at the docks, see if anyone recognizes anything abnormal."

"Good. Well, I know both of our work places will be secure, but it's his school I'm concerned about." Biting her lip, she continued. "I will speak with his principal about the security concern, and the reason for extra bodyguards." Turning her eyes to Christian, Ana smiled softly.

"Thank you, Christian for coming to me with this problem. Teddy is our son, and I know we can protect him together."

"Together."

Leaning forward, Christian kissed her lips slowly. After several long moments, he pulled away.

"It's getting late. I should be heading home."

Disappointed, Ana nodded. She knew their vacation was at an end, and they were back in the real world. This potential stalker was proof of that. Standing, she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Let me walk you to the door."

Trailing side by side, the two touched hands, and continuously smiled. Before he left, Christian spoke.

"Ana. I was wondering if you, and Teddy would come with me to a baseball game. Teddy's been begging me, plus we have a box. Elliott wants us to attend. He is bringing Kate and the baby."

Shaking her head, Ana laughed.

"Baby Ava? Won't that hurt her ears?"

"Nah. She's loud like her dad. It truly wouldn't bother her. Plus, Kate's been dying to be evil to me anyway."

Giggling at his correct assessment of Kate, Ana only shrugged.

"I love you, Ana."

Blushing, Ana looked down at their now joined hands. Christian kissed her once more before heading to his car.

* * *

Another short but sweet one. I want to try and give y'all constant updates to let you know I'm still here! Have a good weekend and see you next week!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry. Been too busy! Plus, I'm trying to balance the other stories I am writing so please be patient with me.

* * *

It had been weeks since the couple had returned from their vacation, and things seemed to settle into a type of routine. Ana and Christian resumed their typical duties. Each sharing Teddy, balancing his schedule with their own along with family dinners. They even accompanied Elliott, Kate, and baby Ava to the ball game which was a hit. Ana was worried however, that her and Christian would drift back into their life before they reunited.

She shouldn't have worried.

Every day last week, Ana had a new arrangement of flowers left on her desk along with a note. The week previously, she received all of her favorite types of chocolate. She thanked Christian politely for every gift, but it still felt generic. She was grateful that he was making an effort, but it wasn't what she wanted. To be honest, she wanted to continue spending time with him. She would be happy if they just spent time together.

She knew with their busy schedules taking the day off to just do nothing was currently not an option. Plus, they had to be careful. Until Christian and his team contained the threat that was hanging over their family, they had to be more careful. That was why she didn't suggest going out so much. She wanted her baby boy safe, and if that meant forgoing certain parks, then so be it.

"Ms. Steele, a package for you."

Snapped from her thoughts, Ana sat up in her chair, and smiled at the front desk admin worker she hired last year.

"Thank you, Rick."

As soon as he left, Ana stood and opened the medium sized box, laughing aloud at what was inside. Chips.

"What in the world?"

Ana pulled out Wavy Lays, sour cream and onion, BBQ, Cheetos, Funyuns, and every kind of Doritos.

"Ana, hey I have-What in the world?"

Giggling, Ana grinned up at Hannah.

"It's this from Mr. Grey?"

Nodding, she pulled out the cool ranch.

"The one and only."

Raising a brow, she smirked.

"I take it you prefer this over flowers and chocolates?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to it. I just came by to let you know that we have our meeting with Boyce moved up to Friday. He called in to say he would be unable to make it."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. He mentioned something about booking the wrong flight."

Sighing in relief, Ana nodded. He was one of their best-selling authors. He would definitely take their publishing company to the next level.

"Thanks Han."

Once the door shut, Ana picked up her phone, waiting for an answer.

"This is Christian Grey."

Anna unconsciously shivered at the deep timbre of his voice.

"I am in love with these cool ranch Doritos. Thank you!"

Chuckling, he sat back in his home office chair, glancing over at Teddy who was silently talking to himself.

"Well I'll make sure to send over chips. You confound me, woman."

"You confound me, man. Anyway, where is my precious Teddy?"

Standing, Christian walked over to him, grinning when he moved his hands to be picked up.

"He's right here mommy. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes please."

Placing the phone on speaker, Christian whispered who was on the phone. Eyes brightening, he shouted.

"Mama!"

"Hi, baby. What are you doing?"

"Playing with my Legos. Uncle 'Lelliot brought them for me."

"Good. You make sure to be good for daddy. I will see you later on today."

"Okay!"

Taking the phone off speaker, Christian kissed Teddy's cheek before setting him back on the floor.

"When did Elliott come over?"

Closing out his email account he opened his drawer looking for take-out menus.

"Earlier today. He knows today is when I have Teddy, and he wanted to bring something for him. Him and Kate wanted to take him for the weekend if possible. Ava likes to hang around him."

Anna smiled at the thought of the precious baby. Ava was such a doll, and spoiled rotten. She was wrapped around her daddy's fingers, and he had no intention of ever denying her. Kind of how Christian was with Teddy.

"I know you're busy, so I will let you get back to work. I-"

"I'm not. Busy you know."

Pausing, Anna waited for him to continue.

"As soon as you dropped off Teddy, he asked me if we would have breakfast together. He never asks me that. Taylor was waiting to go, and Ross was calling my phone repeatedly, but something about Teddy's pleading eyes made me reschedule everything. I would do anything for that boy. So, we ate, watched a movie, and now we're heading to mom's house."

"Why? What's happening over at her house?"

"Nothing too interesting. Dad found some footage by the docks, he thought might help with finding out the person who Teddy saw."

"Does he think it will be difficult?"

"No. Teddy's description, while vague was spot-on. Dad knows the chances of people lurking about staring at my particular boat are slim. This will help us narrow down the person at least."

"How can you narrow it down?"

"By the time. Typically, I go sailing with Teddy during the afternoon. That should help us see who it is."

Ana's computer went off signaling her upcoming meeting.

"I should go. I have a meeting to attend in less than thirty minutes. Thanks again for the snacks Christian."

"You are welcome Ms. Steele."

* * *

Ana was pleasantly surprised that after her work day Christian and Teddy were out front waiting for her.

"Mama!"

Smiling, she bent down and accepted his baby kisses. Standing, she blushed when Christian placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good evening Anna. We are here to take you to dinner at A la Escala?"

Smiling at Taylor, Anna buckled Teddy in before turning her attention to Christian.

"We're going to eat back at your place? What did Mrs. Jones cook?"

Scratching his head, he laughed nervously.

"Actually, Teddy and I wanted to cook for you tonight. That is if you don't mind?"

Surprised and touched, Anna nodded in agreement.

"Good. Teddy picked out the menu so don't get to shocked."

As soon as they arrived on the top floor, the trio all headed for the kitchen. Anna sat at the island, and she watched as Christian and Teddy washed their hands before laying out their food.  
"What am I having for dinner Teddy?"

Grinning up at her he shouted, "Macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and fish sticks!"

Shaking her head, she reached over and grabbed him around the waist kissing and tickling him.

"Hmm? Why does that sound like your favorite foods?"

Screaming in relief he ran over to Christian and hid behind his leg. Giggling he said it was.

"That's what I thought."

Frowning, Christian read the instructions on the box, completely lost on where to start. Teddy had given up on helping and decided to run to his room. Standing, Ana gently took the box from his hands before kissing his cheek.

"You put some water in two pots to boil; one for the mashed potatoes the other for the macaroni and cheese."

Smiling sheepishly, he did as instructed. For a while the two worked in companionable silence until Anna asked about the recorded footage.

"Nothing. Still looking for a possible person. Taylor questioned several people in the area, business and such. They say no one saw him, but would keep an eye out."

Blowing hair out of her eyes, Anna decided to chop up some salad to go with it. She knew how much Teddy hated vegetable, so she knew getting him to eat some of this would be a feat.

"I hate this. I don't want anything to happen to our boy. He's such a bright kind child."

Pulling the knife from her hands, Christian pulled her into his arms.

"Nothing will happen to our son. I can promise you, that."

Bringing her even closer to him, Christian placed his lips on her neck.

"Anna. Stay the night."

"Christian. I don't know."

Not deterred, Christian slid his hands under her shirt, massaging her lower back. Feeling herself relax into his hands she sighed against his cheek.

"You're not playing fair."

She could feel his smile against her neck.

"I'm sorry. But I fight dirty when it comes to you." Whispering into her ear as he gently palmed her breasts, he said, "I want to fuck you. Bad."

Whimpering, Anna arched further into his hands. Gripping his hair, she shook her head.

"No?" He questioned.

Biting her lips and squeezing her legs together she shook her head.

"No. Not tonight."

Christian was surprised. He typically was able to persuade Anna. But this was new. He had to admit, he liked that she was giving him more resistance. Instead of pushing the issue, he raised a brow.

"Alright."

 _I will get you later, sweet Anna._

Surprised he quickly retreated she was slightly disappointed, but glad. She needed to be firmer with the man. She couldn't drop her panties every time he looked at her now could she.

Right?

"Yes. Well, let's get dinner finished for the baby."

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Sorry it took so long ladies! This is a buildup of the sexy times soon to come. Let me know what you think. Pacing, etc. =)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here we go for some sexy times.

 **Hey guest, sorry for using ANNA instead of Ana. I apologize for yet another mistake. *Rolls eyes**

All mistakes are my own.

Everything in this chapter is consent. If you don't like it, please don't read it. *Huge sigh*

* * *

"Sir? Do you want me to stay?"

Christian smirked into the mirror.

"No. I will be leaving with Ana and Teddy in the morning."

Taylor held back his own smile before shaking his head.

"Understood, sir. Have a good night."

"Thank you."

Closing the door quietly, Christian walked up the driveway. After dinner, Ana decided it was best if her and Teddy returned to her home. Seeing her boldness, Christian played it cool, pretending to be agreeable.

Using the key that Ana gave him a year ago, it was in case Teddy had an emergency, he quietly opened the door, and closed it, resetting the alarms and locking the door. Toeing off his shoes, he silently walked up the stairs. First, he checked on his son. Christian laughed quietly at how wildly he slept. The covers were kicked off, he was sleeping face down, and his butt was slight arched in the air. Running his hands over his hair, he stepped back and cracked the door before heading to Ana's room.

Closing the door being himself, Christian pulled his shirt over his head when he saw Ana sleeping on her side with her back facing the door. Pulling the covers back, Christian groaned aloud at the fact she was wearing no panties and her shirt was hiked up around her waist.

"Ana," he whispered kissing her lips.

"Ana," he said again kissing her chest.

Turning on her back, Ana sighed, turning into his touches in her sleep. Sliding down her body, Christian settled between her legs. Pulling apart her lips, Christian wrapped his lips around her clit. Eyes shooting open, Ana gasped in shock. She had the most pleasurable jolt from her lower regions. She was stunned to find Christian between her legs.

"Christian, what are you doing here?!" Ana shouted.

Grasping his hair, she arched her body fully into his mouth as he moaned, taking his time in answering her. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her body smiling up at her.

"I wanted to collect on my dessert. I only had dinner."

Biting her lip, Ana fell back onto the bed, eyes rolling in the back of her head when he went back to sucking on her clit.

"You taste so fucking good, Ana. I want you all the time." Wrapping her legs around his neck, Ana grabbed the pillow and covered her face so she wouldn't scream and wake Teddy up. Circling her clit with his tongue, Christian added two fingers to the mix, sliding them around, and inside of her tight heat.

"God, baby."

Just as she was about to reach the precipice, Christian pulled away. Moaning, she tried to squeeze his neck, and make him go back to what he was doing; instead he only slapped her thighs, and pushed them a part.

Kissing up her stomach, he whispered against it.

"I want you to ride me baby. You think you can do that?"

Staring into his heated gaze, sat up and pushed him so that his head was lying at the foot of the bed.

 _He wanted to play with me? Let's see how long he will last,_ Ana thought smugly.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Ana unbuckled his pants, pulling down the soft jeans and throwing them on the floor. Christian was surprised with the efficient way in which she removed his pants and underwear. As if she could read his thoughts she smirked up at him. Leaning forward she kissed his thighs, and his hard abdomen, neglecting the leaking, hard, and thick part of him that wanted her attention.

"Ana," he gasped. "Please baby."

Tsking softly, she cupped her breasts kneeling over him.

"You want me to fuck you, Christian? Hmm? Have you been a good boy? Do you deserve to be fucked?"

Eyes wide, with shock, Christian audibly gulped.

"Ah, Ana I-"

Shaking her head, she let go of her breasts, and slowly lowered her mouth to his cock. Taking a long swipe, she held the base, while sucking on his length like a lollipop. Circling the head, she licked the fluid, before engulfing it into a very tight hold.

And sucking.

Hard.

"Damn it, Ana!"

While gripping her hair, Ana ran her hands up and down his thighs, all the while moaning around him. She could feel his body tensing up, and pulled off gently.

"Are we about to come, Christian? You didn't answer my question. Do you deserve to come in my mouth, or my pussy? Huh? Have you been a good boy?"

Going out of his mind with pleasure, Christian could barely catch his breath. He'd never given control like this in his life, and he had to say this was something he never thought he would enjoy. Christian was starting to see that with Ana, everything was enjoyable.

"Ana! Please baby, I'll be good, but-"

Christian lost his train of thought when the temptress over him straddled his thigh, and rubbed her wetness on it. Cupping her breasts again, she started to pull on her nipples.

"What was that? Were you trying to say something?"

Gritting his teeth, Christian reached up to stop her hands. Cupping her breasts himself, he lowered his voice.

"Fuck me, baby. I need your pussy on me so bad."

Running her hands once more over his thighs, she bent over and French kissed his tip before pulling away and sliding up his body.

Reaching behind her, she lined up his cock to her entrance. Leaning forward, she licked his lips before kissing them. Christian slid easily inside her and practically shouted in pleasure at how good Ana felt around him. Sitting up, he pulled her flush against his body, the same time her hands went to his hair.

"Baby."

Pulling on his lip, Ana bit it.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard, Christian."

Moving up and down his body, Ana whimpered when he grabbed her hips and snapped them back to him. Every single time he would go deeper, and harder, driving her insane with want.

"Christian!"

Quickly, and before she could blink Ana was flat on her back, and Christian was thrusting inside of her. Legs raised to his shoulders, Christian deepened his strokes, which caused Ana to scratch at his back. There was never a time that Christian didn't drive her out of her mind with pleasure.

This was no different.

"Christian, I'm going to come!"

Biting her ear, he snarled.

"Come for me baby. Please."

Arching her back, she stiffened before moaning his name through a passionate kiss that he placed on her at the same time. Christian followed moments later before collapsing beside her. Pulling her close to his body, he kissed her once more.

"I loved my dessert."

* * *

Short but sweet. I wanted to give you all a weekend treat! Tell me what you thought. I want to incorporate more sexy times, but I don't want it to seem like a complete porno….Unless you all want it to. LOL =)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ladies! Enjoy.

All mistakes are my own.

After this chapter I will catch up the plot a bit.

* * *

"You're having fun over at Aunt Kate's house?"

"Yeah! Me and Uncle 'Lelliot is doing stuff. Lotsa man stuff that was he said mommy so I can't tell you."

Giggling at her little boy, she told him to hand over the phone.

"Bro zone, this is Elliott speaking."

"Elliott. Do not corrupt my sweet, quiet boy. He does not need to be hopped up on sugar, and half dressed. Where is Kate by the way?"

Plopping down on the couch, Elliott smirked at his nephew who had indeed, taken off his shirt making faces at his little Ava in her bouncy seat.

"Oh, you know, throwing up her guts. She's trying to keep it hidden from me that she's pregnant again, so I've decided to humor her."

Holding the phone away from her face, Ana stared at it before holding it back to her ear.

"Um. Well congratulations! How does it feel to be a daddy again?"

"It feels good. I didn't know I wanted kids until I met Kate. She's amazing, and it just clicked. Anyway, enough about me. why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to check on Teddy."

"Well he's good. Don't worry about picking him up. I'll drop him by your place this evening."

"Okay. Tell Kate I hope she feels better, and I will see you later."

Hanging up the phone, Ana glanced over at the stack on manuscripts that still needed to be read, but lately it was becoming more difficult to focus.

Ever since Christian came over the other night, all she could think about was how good he felt. On her, inside of her. He left messages, sent more junk, and even left a joke or two via email. Ana could see that Christian was different and that he was making an honest effort to give them a try. Plus, it didn't help that she wanted him all the time. Feeling her phone vibrate, she smiled when she saw the name and blushed at the message.

 **Thinking about how you rode me the other night. Been wanting a repeat performance. What are you doing? –C**

Making sure her door was locked, she walked back over to her desk, deciding to have a little sexy sparring with him.

 **I'm at work. TBH I've been staring at manuscripts. Can't focus. I blame you. Been thinking about the other night as well. What are you up to? –A**

 **Oh, you know. The usual. Mergers and acquisitions. Decided to stay home again today and work from the office. What about the other night you can't forget? –C**

 _So, you want me to get specific, Grey? Let's see what you can handle._

 **About how big your cock is. How good it felt in my pussy, and the flavor of your cock when it hit my tongue. Was wet all last night thinking about it. How you fucked me until I could barely stand the next day. –A**

Ana flushed at her own text, and couldn't believe she even sent it. She was even more surprised to see his name light up across her screen.

"Mr. Grey."

"Ms. Steele. How is my son?"

Smiling she turned in her office chair and glanced out the window.

"He's great. With Kate and Elliott for the afternoon. I warned your brother not to corrupt our sweet boy."

"It's no use. Our son became corrupt when he walked into their home. The only revenge I have left is doing the same to Ava."

"Well if we had another child we would make sure she not become corrupted." The words flew out of Ana's mouth before she could stop them. Meanwhile, Christian sat up straight in his office chair, and began to smile widely. She was thinking about their future, and that let him know he was making some progress.

"Please forget I said anything Christian, really I-"

"I would love that, you know. Another boy or girl. Really being there with you when you're carrying my child. You were beautiful when you were pregnant with Teddy, and you'd be beautiful with another one of my children."

Eyes blurring with tears, Ana hastily wiped them away.

"Christian."

"I love you, Ana. It's not going to change. I want more babies with you. I want to be the man you want and need. I understand that you need time to figure everything out. But I can promise you that as long as we are together, you will never have to fear anything from me. Not anymore."

Sniffling, Ana laughed lightly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Making a young woman cry at work."

Chuckling, Christian said, "I didn't mean to. I only want to tell you the truth, Ana."

For a moment, the two were pleasantly silent on the phone before Ana spoke again.

"Christian?"

"Yes."

Ana was officially done. She could tell he was being genuine, truthful, and wanted her. All of her. It would still take time, but she was determined to do it together.

"I want you."

Smiling, Christian stood from his desk, walking over to his window.

 _Finally._

"I want you to. Come to me, Ana."

Whispering, she said, "I'm on the way."

* * *

Taylor watched the tape one of the local businessmen gave to him to further along his investigation. The man did a good job of keeping himself hidden. He seemed to know where all the cameras were located because his body was angled where no one would be able to get a real shot of his face.

"Oh, he's good," Sawyer voiced aloud.

"Yeah," Taylor grunted.

"What are we going to do about it, boss man?"

Sighing, Taylor ran his hands over his face. His wife Gail, expected him to head to their home-more like their section of Christian's property-early this evening. It looked like that wouldn't be happening tonight.

"We keep looking through the other tapes. If not, we may just have to make Christian and Teddy go out on the boat again so that we can draw him out again, and possibly catch the man."

"Do you think it's someone Christian knows?"

Shaking his head, Taylor said no.

"He has a lot of enemies, but his business practices are always fair. I've been with both him and Ross since the beginning. This may be just an extreme stalker case."

* * *

"Fuck Ana!"

hands gripping his chest, Ana whimpered as she rode Christian to another orgasm.

"Christian!"

Screaming out her release, Ana continued bucking on him, as he gripped her hips. She thought he was coming down from his own high, and was surprised that wasn't the case Instead he flipped her over. Gripping her ass, Christian sucked her nipple into his mouth. Arching into his talented mouth, Ana gripped his hair.

"Baby. Christian, please."

Pulling away from her nipple, he kissed the puckered flesh before sliding his tongue between her breasts, up the side of her neck, chin, and finally her lips. Pulling away slightly, he whispered against them.

"Please what, baby?"

Biting her own lip, she arched further onto his impossibly hard cock.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Eyes glittering with passion, Christian lifted her legs until they were touching her chest, thrusting deeper into her.

"Christian!"

Clawing at his back, Ana's head shook from side to side at the pleasure she was getting from Christian and his talented hands, mouth, and, well cock.

"I'm coming!"

Eyes rolling in the back of her head, Ana's legs stiffened in his hold, as Christian kept thrusting into her. While she was still coming down from her high, he slid his hand from his tight grip on her waist, to between her folds, and the small space that separated her taint from her pussy. Rubbing it gently, he smirked when he felt her tighten at that new feeling, and decided to rub it some more.

"Christian," Ana said exhaustedly. He tsked at her exhaustion.

"No, Ana. You made me come three times already. It's time I return the favor."

Gripping the sheets, she watched as he slid down her body, pulling apart her folds and sucking on her clit.

Hard.

Ana's legs rested on his shoulders, but when she tried to tighten them around his head, he would spread them until they were stretched beyond her limit. Babbling incoherently Ana didn't know if she could take all of this intense pleasure zoomed into one part of her body. Practically hoarse from her shouting, Ana gripped his muscled shoulders.

"Christian, Christian, Christian!"

Shooting up, Ana's mouth opened as she felt herself coming for the third time that afternoon. Christian groaned as he could taste her on his tongue, and he didn't know if he would ever get enough of her.

"That was a good lunch break," Ana said breathlessly with her body sprawled across his soft sheets. Chuckling, Christian leaned over and kissed her soft skin.

"Beats a burger." He replied.

Snorting, Ana covered her face with her giggles.

As soon as Ana rushed over, she jumped into his arms. He carried her up to his room, where they had spent the remainder of the afternoon making love. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. Christian enjoyed seeing her in his bed, and told her so.

"You just like seeing me naked."

"Well, that too."

Punching his chest lightly, Ana kissed his neck, wrapping her leg around his waist.

"I want you to stay tonight."

"Okay," she said before he kissed her lips.

Rubbing his chest, Ana commented about her father.

"I have to talk to him, you know. About us. He'll want to know."

Kissing her head, he nodded.

"I know. I talked with him. Before we left. I thought it would do some good for him to know of my intentions toward you. Well what I wanted them to be."

"I meant to ask you about that. But after we came back, our scheduled went back to being hectic, and I had no time to really talk about anything."

"It went well as can be. He still doesn't trust me with you, but he knows it's your choice. I think he will continue to see me this way for a while."

 _At least until I put a ring on her finger,_ Christian thought to himself.

* * *

Elliott was holding on to two kids. One was his nephew, the other was his daughter. Both were giggling at him using them as weights as they crossed the street to his truck.

"Uncle 'Lelliot, where is Aunt Kate?"

Sighing, he kissed the boy's forehead.

 _Vomiting her guts out to make room for baby no. 2._

"She's in bed. Still not feeling good buddy. But don't worry. We will have all the fun in the world without her. Right Ava!"

"Ba ba!" Ava said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Exactly, little girl."

Just before he was about to open the door, Teddy glanced across the street and saw the same man. Pulling on his shirt, he whispered.

"Uncle 'Lelliot, it's the man I saw with daddy. The bad man."

The family had been briefed after Teddy's confession that someone was coming for his brother. Security had increased on the family, with Elliott keeping a closer eye on his surroundings whenever he was with his family. He saw the man from the corner of his eyes, but pretended to look busy, and not pay Teddy any attention. He didn't want to spook the man to run off. Getting the children quickly buckled in his truck, he started the ignition before texting Christian's security team, letting him know that the man they were looking for was outside of his home with Kate. He also had cameras placed on the back of his car, and took several shots, grateful that he installed them for security reasons. As soon as they pulled off, Elliott told Teddy, "Good job, buddy. Your dad and mom will be proud of you. Now, let's head to the park. Afterwards we're getting burgers!"

"Yay!"

"Gah!"

* * *

Hello everyone! Short but sweet. Not long now before the story is over. Thinking about writing another FSOG tale. This one will be very different. Leave me a review it makes my day!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you so much ladies for your patience. Had to update all my other stories, but you haven't forgotten. I will try to update next week. My dad's birthday is today, and my sister's birthday is Saturday so I'll be busy.

All mistakes are my own

Let's read!

* * *

"Ana, I still don't think you should go."

 _Here we go,_ Ana thought exasperatedly.

Buttoning up her blouse, she sighed.

"Christian. I have to go. It' a publisher's convention for owners in the Seattle area. It helps that I become more visible. It's also a way to scope out new talent, and the chance to sign authors on the spot. I have to go. Besides it's only three days. I'm already letting you keep my Teddy bear," Ana said with a smile.

Lips tilting a bit at her last remark, Christian rested his hands on his knees, watching from his bed as Ana dressed for the conference. She already had her bag packed, and she even informed Christian of her plans the week before. He thought he would be able to convince her, both logically, and in bed, but he was unable to budge her from her stance.

Sliding on her high heeled Versace platform heels, she walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her stomach. She ran her hands through his wild hair.

"Christian. I have Sawyer, and seven new guards you hired. Don't even think I didn't notice the additional guards following the ones you hired for me. You'd think I was the first lady or something."

Kissing her stomach once more, he rested his chin on her, and locked eyes.

"You are to me."

To be honest, Ana was secretly pleased that Christian cared about her so much, and was including her for once in his protection plans. Yes, it was a bit overbearing, but she still appreciated his attempt at trying to be better.

"Christian," she started.

"I know, you have to go. Look, all I ask is that you're careful. Be aware, be cautious, and remember to call me if you need anything."  
Leaning over him, she kissed his lips softly.

"I promise."

Fifteen minutes later Ana was packed and ready to go, with both of her boys looking at her sadly. Laughing, she shook her head at the little one, and big one.

"I will be back on Monday. When I return, we can celebrate with ice cream."

Eyes wide at the thought of a sweet treat, Teddy clapped his hands.

"Can I have it with sprinkles again mommy?"

Reaching over, she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, baby. We will talk three times and then I will be back. You promise to be a big boy for me while I'm gone?"

"I promise."

Ruffling his hair, she glanced over to Christian, who set the boy down.

"Give your mommy a hug."

Wrapping his arms around her legs, he squeezed them as tight as his little body would allow.

"I love you, mommy."

Ana's heart always clenched when her little boy would tell her that he loved her. It made her all the prouder to have carried and been his mom.

"I love you too, baby."

Teddy ran into the living room, leaving the two of them to talk.

"I better go. Don't want to miss my plane."

Sighing, he walked over until his arms were wrapped around Ana.

"Why you won't take the jet is baffling. Elliott would take it to the stadium if he could, but I can't get my own woman to take it out of state."

Kissing his cheek, she winked.

"I just don't want to. Besides my stubbornness keeps you on your toes."

Laughing he kissed her lips.

"I admit it does. Think of me."

"Always."

Closing the door quietly behind herself, Christian sighed before glancing to his right. He smiled when he saw Teddy staring back up at him.

"I know, kid. I miss mom too. Want to see what grandma is up to?"

"Yay! She always has cookies!"

Shaking his head, Christian picked up his kid grabbed the keys by the door, and informed Taylor via phone to follow him to his mother's home.

* * *

"Have you found any leads on the man?"

Leaning back on the recliner, he watched as Teddy ran from the room to find Carrick in his office before answering.

"No. we've been coming the entire area, Taylor has gone through several feeds, and I keep thinking the only way to drag him out would be for me to go sailing again."

Eyes wide, Grace shook her head vehemently.

"Christian honey, no. I don't think that would be best. You said it yourself. He could be dangerous."

"I know. But until we know what he wants, we're all sitting ducks. The only positive has been the picture Elliott took. We were able to get a better look, but not enough to identify him."

Grace did not like where his mind had gone. She knew the sooner they caught this guy, the better.

"Did Ana take a look at him? Maybe she could identify him?"

Running his hands over his face, he said no.

"She wasn't able to identify the guy. But, to be fair, he was still wearing a hoodie, and his face was well hidden, that even the cameras couldn't get all the points on his face to use the recognition software."

Grace was about to question him further, when all of a sudden Teddy's squeals could be heard heading in their direction. Smiling wide, she shook her head.

"Your Teddy is having fun, I take it."

Laughing lightly, he stood.

"He always does whenever he comes around here."

They watched as Teddy zoomed by the main living room before looping back with Carrick chasing him.

"I'm going to get you, Teddy!"

"You can't catch me!"

Zipping through Carrick's legs, he headed back in the direction of the backyard with the older man chasing him. Christian was unaware that he was smiling, and that Grace was watching him fondly.

"I used to pray that one day, I would see you smiling like you are right now. You used to be so sad, then angry later."

Hesitantly, Christian spoke.

"I always thought I wasn't good enough. I was sad because I used to want you to hug or touch me, then angry I even had a fear. Sad as it is, I'm grateful that Ana left. It kicked me into high gear. I saw two therapists. One was for the usual conversation, and the other was to get me over my fear of touch. It was honestly the best thing that happened to me."

Grace was stunned.

First, that Christian was _finally_ opening up to her, and secondly, that he realized what the root of his problems were, and instead of ignoring them, trying to work out a solution.

"And now? How do you feel about everything?" Folding his hands together, he glanced at the pool outside before sighing.

"Now? I'm okay. This has shown me that life happens. Try as you might, you can't control everything, and everyone. What you can do, is learn to adjust, and when things become too much, seek help. As for my touching situation, I know that it is something I will probably always battle with, but I know with my family, and with Ana, I can overcome it. It won't rule my life."

Eyes filling with tears, Grace rushed over to her son, hugging him, hesitantly at first, before squeezing him tighter.

"I've been wanting to hug you like this for a long time."

Leaning over her, Christian hugged her back just as fiercely.

"I've been wanting you to hug me this way," Christian admitted, with emotion in his voice. After several minutes, the two wiped their eyes, and cleared their throats, smiling at much they've overcome.

 _As mother, and son._

* * *

"Thank you."

Stepping down from the podium, Ana was surprised to be met with a thunderous applause. After her impromptu speech, she waved to people who were treating her as if she was a celebrity. When she told Hannah about it, she only raised a brow before shoving her iPad in her face. When she saw pictures of her and Christian splattered over every gossip website, and news syndicate, she huffed before rolling her eyes. She told Christian about it later that evening.

"Christian, what if they're only interested because of my relationship with you?"

Using Teddy as a weight while he walked around the room, Christian smirked.

"So, what?"

"What do you mean, so what? If my novelty dies off, people may jump ship?"

Rolling his eyes, he pretended to bite Teddy's little hands which were gripping him for dear life. His giggles were the only thing heard.

"Ana. It's called free publicity, and you're welcome."

"What?" she squawked.

Chuckling deeply, he repeated himself.

"I said, you're welcome. You are a talented editor, and business owner. So, what, if you knowing me brings more buzz to your business. When they do the research, and find quality authors, work, and talent, it will spear head your business into the next successful quarter. Ana, I have a department that people spend thousands on just to have the kind of exposure you do. I'm not saying it's intrusive, and a bit annoying, but for your business? This is probably one of the best moves."

Sinking into her bed, she took his words into consideration. As annoying as it is, the man had a point. Plus, her entire team seemed thrilled with the notoriety they were getting. She just didn't want to become that couple. The one completely focused on its public image that they forget who they are. Besides, she was just getting to a good place with Christian. As if sensing her thoughts, he spoke quietly.

"Ana. You and Teddy, you're my whole world. It doesn't matter what anyone says. It only matters what you and I think. And I think, we are at a really good place."

"I was just thinking that," she admitted.

"Well, good. Keep thinking that. Because that's the truth. Now, how are you doing?"

Smiling, she said that she was doing good.

"The conference has been full of people. Not only fans of the books we publish, but of prospective authors. I've already got seven manuscripts to read from."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Although work has been great, I miss you, and Teddy. I miss your body on mine, and that thing you do with your tongue."

"Shit, baby."

Mouth open wide, Teddy held out his hand.

"You owe money to the swear jar daddy."

Now it was Christian's turn to looked shocked. Ana heard the entire exchange over the phone and was unable to hold back her giggles.

"How does our child know about swearing? And what is this jar he speaks of?"

Sitting up, Ana unbuckled her shoes.

"Christian, your men keep swearing around Teddy. Not to mention your brother. So, I've made everyone who swears around him give money. We've accumulated five-hundred dollars so far."

Christian was surprised about the amount. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and winked at his son.

"This will cover me for a couple of days. Head to your room, Teddy."

Giggling, he stuffed the money in his pocket and took off around the corner.

"You still there, Ana?"

"Yes." Smiling at the sound of his voice, she asked how he was doing.

"The same as you. Work has been going great, but I miss you. I can't wait for you to come back. We need to resume our conversations."

Hearing a knock at the door, she stood.

"Of course."

Opening it, she stood still as she noticed the menacing sneer of the one man whom she feared. The only man that Ray demanded she pull a restraining order against. It was all coming to her suddenly.

This was the man Teddy saw.

The one who was stalking her family.

He was coming from her. Christian was calling her name on the phone and the only thing she could do was gasp.

"Ana? Is everything okay?"

"The man who has me is Jose Rodriguez. Christian-"

Before she could continue, she was stabbed with some needle, and her vision became blurry. The last thing she heard was his voice.

"I told you, Ana. One way or another I would have you."

* * *

OH. MY. GOD.

WHAT IN THE JOSE JUST HAPPENED?! Leave me a review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Don't worry haven't forgotten been very busy. Plus, MY BIRTHDAY IS THIS FRIDAY! #28THI will be updating the rest of my stories so please be patient.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

I want to give a special shout-out to Carol222! I was smiling at all of the reviews you left me this past weekend. I love receiving those emails that you love reading what I write. I also want to give a shout-out to tmnichols, Carla, and DoloresDeeHowe!

Let's get back to it!

* * *

Running his hands over his face, Christian tried to calm his breathing. His son was in the corner crying into Grace's shoulder, and noise had been buzzing around him for the past twelve hours. The only thing running in Christian's head was Ana's last words.

 _The man who has me is Jose Rodriguez. Christian-_

"Christian?"

 _The man who has me is Jose Rodriguez._

"Christian!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he raised his blood-shot eyes to his concerned looking father. He sat down beside him before patting his shoulder.

"Son. You need to pull it together."

"I'm doing the best I can."

"No, you're not!"

Glaring at him he stood.

"How do you know?"

Pointing to the far corner, Christian blanched when he saw Teddy sitting on the floor in the corner, staring at him with a tear-stained face. He apparently ran from Grace's arms and burrowed himself to the corner. That picture was all too familiar in his gaze. Grace was hovering over Teddy, concerned with her hands clasped in front of her, unsure of what to do. It made him think of a conversation he had with Ana, a year ago, when they were still co-parenting.

 _"Ana, you should get some sleep."_

 _Christian came over when Ana called him. She needed him to take Teddy and Ana to the hospital. She was afraid because his temperature was unusually high. He was glad Ana called him. He knew that they were no longer together, but he was determined to be the best father he could be. Arriving half an hour later, he let himself in and saw Ana swaying near the window with the lightly fussy child._

 _"Are you ready to head out? Is he alright?"_

 _Smiling tearfully, she nodded, before tilting her head out to her couch._

 _"I was able to get on the phone with a nurse. She said that he should settle. I've already called in the medicine the doctor prescribed, and we can go pick it up in an hour."_

 _"Well, let me take him from you. You should rest, Ana. How long have you been up?"_

 _At the mention of sleep, she nodded. Ana looked flustered, and rumpled; Christian had never seen a more beautiful sight._

 _"No, I'm fine."_

 _"Ana, you need rest."_

 _Shaking her head, she kissed Teddy's soft cheek._

 _"No. Putting his needs before my own are now my priority. So, if my baby needs me to stay awake, until he is comfortable, or ready to sleep then I will do that. That's what loving a child will do to you. All of a sudden, sleep isn't that important to me anymore. Although I do miss bathing regularly," she added, laughing quietly._

 _Amazed, he continued to stare up at mother and son._

 _"Well, what can I do to help?"_

 _"Just being here, it helps. Trust me, Teddy knows, and he needs you too. Come over."_

 _Walking quietly over, Christian stared into the clearest blue eyes he's ever seen. Except for his whimpering, no one would ever guess he was sick._

 _"See Christian, he needs you. Teddy will always need you. Remember that. He'll always need you."_

Blinking from his memory, Christian stood and ran over to his boy, crouched in the corner. Ignoring his family, he picked up Teddy, rocking him to his chest. His small arms wrapped around his neck, which caused him to close his eyes and squeeze him tighter.

"Daddy. Where is mommy? I want mommy!" Teddy's tears caused his Christian's eyes to water. Sitting on the floor with him in his arms, he kissed the side of Teddy's head.

"Mommy was taken away by a bad guy. But I'm doing everything in my power to get her back." Pushing away his hair from his face, he smiled at him.

"Do you believe me?"

Blue eyes sought out intense gray ones before nodding.

"Yes. you promise to bring mommy back?"

"I promise."

His little chest breathed out shaky air.

"No one reads my bedtime stories like mommy."

Kissing his head again, he agreed.

"I know. But Grandma will tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to take her hand, and go upstairs to your room. Do you understand?"

Sliding off his lap, he grabbed Grace's hand before leaning into her legs. He was exhausted, and everyone could tell. As soon as he left, Christian stood, surprised to see Elliott here.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. Been here for a couple of hours man. Don't worry, I could tell a lot was on your mind over near the window, and mom said to let you be."

Joining them, Carrick wrapped his arms around his two sons.

"I'm so proud of you Christian. Being a parent comes first. I have the utmost confidence that you will find Ana. She is a strong woman."

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Ana slowly sat up, trying to remember where she was. Seeing nothing but a simple bedroom, she noticed the door to her right, a large window to her left, and what looked to be a patio door in front of her. She saw the small kitchenette, and a flat screen television against the wall.

 _How did I get here?_

Walking over to the table, it wasn't until she saw the myriad of pictures that featured only her did she remember.

She was kidnapped.

Jose has been doing this all along.

"I see you're awake."

Gasping, she turned, wincing at how fast the room spun with her quick turn. Concerned, Jose tried to steady her, but she stepped back before he could put his hands on her.

"Jose! What are you doing? You know this is wrong. Christian is looking for you as we speak." Smirking, Jose grabbed her arms, and threw her back on the bed. Mimicking her voice he spoke.

"Christian's going to save me, Christian is the greatest, blah blah blah. I was sick of hearing it in college and I'm sick of hearing it now!"

Reaching up, he slapped her hard across the cheek, which caused her to moan in pain.

"Now. That's better. Listen Ana, you and I will be leaving the country. You belong to me. you would've been with me had you not met him, and given me a real chance."

"Jose. I have a restraining order against you. I do not want you near me. Since our senior year you were unrecognizable, and I wanted nothing to do with you. If you just leave me alone, we can forget this ever happened."

Eyes crazed, he pulled on his hair.

"No! We were meant to be together, and as soon as I get the rest of the funds to leave the country, we will."

Eyes wide with fright, Ana sat up.

"What do you mean, leave the country?"

Smirking he stood before heading to the kitchen.

"Just that. Once we leave here, he will never find you again. I will make sure of it. Three more days left my sweet Ana. Three more days."

* * *

Short but sweet. We're almost done, and I can promise you guys that the next chapters will be long. Have a lovely rest of the week, weekend, and remember to leave me a review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone! Been busy with RL so sorry for the long wait.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG

* * *

It's been two days.

Forty-eight hours and Ana was gone. Teddy was still very sad, but wasn't crying as much. Christian's security team flew to New York where they could see if they'd find any clues. Jose wasn't a novice, because the entire room had been wiped of any clues that Ana was even there. If it wasn't for her checking in and the hotel having her credit card on file, it would be almost as if she didn't even come to New York. By now news outlets had been notified that Anastasia Steele, owner of Steele publishing had been kidnapped. This story was already a main news event, but stapled with Ana having a child with the world renown Christian Grey owner, and CEO of Grey Enterprises put the media into a frenzy.

Christian was angry, upset, and worried. He didn't feel like eating, sleeping, or functioning. But he did. Because of his son. Ana would be very disappointed in him if he didn't protect Teddy from all the craziness surrounding them. He sent his family home, telling them that he'd be in touch. They all fought him, but he waited until Teddy went to be the previous night.

"Teddy needs some normalcy. I have to give the protection he needs. Ana would want me to do that."

Once he spoke those words, his family relented. His parents understood, but still were resistant. So, they compromised. Everyone would take turns coming throughout the day while Christian focused on finding Ana.

"This is crazy," he said to himself for the thousandth time. Rubbing his hands over his face, Christian sat up straight when he heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. Pasting on a smile, he greeted his son.

"Hey, Teddy."

Sighing, he shuffled over to Christian, before laying his head on his lap. Chuckling, he ran his hand through his wild hair.

"Sleep okay?"

Shaking his head in answer he gripped Christian's other leg.

"I want mommy. Is she still gone?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. Picking him up, he sat Teddy down on the counter he figured honesty was the best policy.

"Yes. The bad people have her. But I'm going to find her. I promised you, remember?"

At that moment, Teddy's bracelet went off. Frowning, Christian looked down at the flashing green lights.

"What's that?"

"Mommy said Grandpa gave it to me. Hers lights up too. She said that she could find me anywhere as long as I promised to keep it on."

Heart racing Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _Ana had a tracking device for her and Teddy!_

 _She never took it off!_

 _Teddy never took his off!_

Grinning widely, Christian kissed Teddy on the cheek hard, which caused him to giggle.

"Daddy."

At that moment, Taylor walked into the room.

"Sir."

Standing with Teddy on his hip he held up the boy's arm.

"Ana has one. Teddy says that she told him to never take it off, and he could find her. She has a similar one. The lights signal something."

Looking just as excited with a real lead, Taylor directed his attention to Teddy.

"Do you know what the colors mean, Teddy?"

Nodding he quietly answered.

"Red means it doesn't work. Yellow means she's not close. Green means mama is close."

"Thank you, Teddy. You're such a good boy." Taylor tilted his head signaling that he'd need to talk with his boss, but before he set him down, Christian asked him a question.

"Do you know where mommy brought those?"

Playing with his, he nodded.

"Grandad said it was where he buys things that go bang bang!"

"At the gun store," Taylor murmured under his breath. At that moment, the man himself came striding through the elevator, having been granted access the moment Ana disappeared off to. Due to the expert doctors and physical therapists, save for a small limp, one would never guess he spent several months in therapy.

"You all look like something has happened. Tell me, now."

* * *

"Ana. Wake up, baby."

Blinking her eyes open, she expected to see Christian. She was hoping everything she'd been through in the past several days had been a dream. Only that wasn't the case. Seeing Jose's face hovering over her own caused her to jump back in shock, then anger.

"Move, Jose."

Sneering at her, he sat back.

"You were talking in your sleep again. I'm sick of hearing Christian's name, you know. You even dream of that man. The one who stole you from me."

Ana could see the crazed look in his eyes, and decided to not comment about Christian.

"I'm hungry."

The moment he headed to the kitchen, Ana pulled down her shirt, just recognizing her bracelet. How could she forget? Her father gave it to her. He went to the gun store in town during one of his visits when Teddy was only two years old.

 _"If you're going to live out here in the city filled with creeps, you at least need a tracking device." Holding Teddy in her arms, Ana rolled her eyes as he father slid on the multi-colored bracelet on her, then a simple blue one on Teddy._

 _"Dad, he practically a baby!"_

 _The baby in question was staring at his wrist with wide eyes, giggling when the lights changed colored._

 _"Trust me Ana, baby. You're going to wish you had this in the long run."_

As crazy as it was, Ana never took it off. She always missed her dad, and she loved the sentimentality behind it. That her dad wanted to keep her safe. Eyes watering, she smiled.

"Find me, Christian. I know you can," she whispered to herself.

* * *

So sorry ladies for the delay! I promise the next one will be long. This has been a long month! Didn't want you thinking I neglected the story. I miss you all and so glad you're reading my other story. If you haven't already check out the earl and the spinster!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello all! So sorry for the late update. I am proud to announce that I am more than halfway done with writing my first ever book! As soon as it's done, I have to go through the editing process, but I've already commissioned an artist for a sexy front cover, and everything! I'm making it available on Amazon, and I hope you all will read it. I will announce it when it's completed. I'm guessing sometime in November. Okay! Let's read!

One more thing: I want to shout-out all the wonderful readers in the FB group. I was so excited to find more of you that were reading this story! This goes out to you!

* * *

Eyes shooting open in the dark room, Ana saw that Jose was asleep. She'd been feigning tiredness after dinner so Jose wouldn't try anything with her. She also acted her butt off about their future trip, explaining how happy she was they were getting a fresh lease on life.

 _"Jose, you were right. I needed to be snapped out of it. Everything will be fine. Once we leave, we can have our own family. I only ask that you marry me first when we get to our destination."_

 _Eyes wide with glee, Jose nodded._

 _"See! I knew you'd understand."_

 _Forcing a giggle, Ana whispered in his ear._

 _"Jose, aren't you going to tell me where we are going?"_

 _Pulling back, he saw no guile on her face, and answered._

 _"To Canada. Deep in the woods. I have a lovely cabin that has all of our new identities. We will be there for about a month before we head to London."_

 _Leaning in to kiss her, Ana took it, closing her eyes, and pretending to enjoy it. When he pulled away, she held up her hands._

 _"Jose, I need to use the bathroom. You think maybe you can untie my hands?"_

 _He seemed to mull it over, and Ana continued speaking._

 _"Baby. I'm not going anywhere. Didn't I just say how excited I was for the two of us? Besides, I want to freshen up for you."_

 _Smirking, he instantly reached in his pockets, pulling out a set of keys. Using the red one, he quickly unlatched her hands._

 _"Alright. Free as a bird."_

 _Smiling, she hurried to the bathroom, rolling her eyes the moment the door was shut._

His light snoring shook her from her memories. Jose said they were leaving tomorrow, so if there was ever a time to act it would be now. She saw him place the keys on the desk by the door, when she feigned sleep, and knew that he used the orange key to open the door. When she heard him face her, she knew that now would be her chance. Sliding out of the blanket he draped over her, Ana tiptoed to the door. Picking up the keys, she unlocked the door before closing it shut behind her quietly. She instantly bolted it behind herself, finding out during one of her "sleep," sessions that he created the two-end bolt so that she would be locked in.

 _The gall of him._

Running down the stairs, she gasped when she was finally outside, and free of that horrible apartment. Glancing at both ends of the street, Ana squinted to get a clearer read of the street she was on, and growled when she realized where Jose was staying.

"He's on the annexed campus!" Ana shouted in the street. Turning left, she broke into a run, smiling when she saw a police car two minutes later.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Tears began streaming down Ana's face.

"My name is Anastasia Steele. I've been kidnapped by Jose Rodriguez. He's had me in the apartment over there," She pointed behind her head, "For the past several days. I need to speak with my son, and Christian Grey."

Eyes wide, the officer immediately called it in. Everyone heard about the recent kidnapping and it seemed as if all of Seattle was watching for the beautiful, yet private woman who caught billionaire mogul Christian Grey's attention. Once the call was made, he immediately took off his jacket, and placed it around her shoulders.

"It's alright, Ms. Steele. Help is on the way."

* * *

"Sir! They found her! Ana escaped, and flagged down a police officer. They've been on the annex building of the university for the past several days!"

Running to the door, with Taylor and Ray behind him, Christian was barking out orders left and right. Thankfully, Grace decided to keep Teddy for the afternoon. She wanted him to still have a semblance of routine until Ana returned, and Christian agreed. Especially now.

"That's why we couldn't get a good read on the tracker."

The moment Teddy revealed the tracker, Ray quickly explained he got it for their safety.

" _Honestly, it never even crossed my mind. It was so well hidden, that I thought Ana took them both off after I left. I'm so glad that she kept it."  
Clicking away on his screen, Taylor kept trying to find the specific location._

 _"It says she is around the water. The problem is, that is more than half of Seattle."_

 _Thinking quickly, Christian stood._

 _"Thank you, Taylor, and Ray. Taylor, head out to the south end, and we'll start there. Be quiet about it, and make sure no one knows your asking questions. It would draw too much attention._

That was two days ago. They'd covered most of the south, and north end, saving the edge of the water, specifically east on the map, until today.

"What do you know?" Christian asked, the moment they pealed out of the garage.

"I was listening to the police scanners. An officer called in Anastasia, and her need to contact you."

Just at that moment, his phone rang.

"Ana?"

"Christian!" Instantly, she began sobbing, and Christian himself was unable to stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Baby. Where are you? Are you okay?"

Sniffling, she silently thanked the officer who gave her a tissue.

"I am. A little shaken up, but I'm okay. Christian, he's sick. Jose was planning on moving to Canada before we left the country. He's deranged and won't see reason."

Closing his eyes, Christian felt himself breathe for the first time in weeks.

"Don't worry about all of that. I'm just glad you're safe. I've been looking for you, Ana."

Smiling, she nodded as if he could see her.

"I know. I could feel it. I knew you would come for me Christian. I had no doubt. How's my baby? How's my father?"

"Ray is here with me, right now, and your son misses you. Teddy has been waiting for you to come home and read him his favorite story," Christian answered hoarsely.

 _I've been waiting for you to come home, my love. I can't breathe without you._ Christian thought to himself.

"Ana, I need to tell you this now. I love you, and I always will. I cannot breathe, think or be without you."  
Placing her hand over her heart, she smiled.

"Oh, Christian. I can't be without you either. I love you, and I always will. You and Teddy are the center of my universe."

"Ana, I-"

Suddenly, gunshots could be heard from Ana's end, and Christian panicked.

"Ana? What's wrong? Ana!"

Christian heard several shots, and a gasp. Shouting at Taylor to go faster, Christian screamed into the phone.

"Ana. Baby, please, answer for me."

Christian could hear her labored breathing, but his relief was short-lived.

"I love you, Christian. Tell Teddy I love him too."

Alarmed, Christian kept his eyes darting from Ray to Taylor in the rear-view, unable to believe what was happening, and what he was hearing.

"Ana! Ana!"

Ray himself was panicking, calling the actually police department to see what was going on, and Taylor was breaking several speed limits. Suddenly, he heard a brief murmur before a cold voice answered.

"You. It's all your fault. Had she not tried to escape, and come to you she would still be here."

Chuckling, Jose kicked her limp hand, watching her breathing become shallower.

"She will be, soon. Grey, you've failed to realize this. She is mine. If I can't have her, no one can." At that moment, the car swerved onto the chaotic scene in front of the three men. Jose Rodriguez was standing over a bloody, and almost lifeless Ana. One police officer dead, and two others injured. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but Jose's focus was solely on Ana. Without hesitation, Ray took the gun from Taylor, and shot Jose square in the chest. He dropped immediately. Christian ran to where Ana's body lay and collapsed beside her body. His eyes were blurring, but Ana's smile, although pained, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Anastasia," he whispered.

Gripping his hand, she wiped his tears, before shaking her head.

"No. Don't cry. I'm happy as long as you, and Teddy are safe." Bringing her hand to his cheek, he kissed the bloody skin.

"Don't talk like that. Here comes the paramedics now. I need you to hold on."

"Sighing, Ana closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired, Christian."

"I know. But Ana, I'm begging you, please stay awake."

Ray was touched. He could see the love the two had for one another, and seeing his Ana this way caused pain to ripple through his chest. At that moment, the paramedics, gently but firmly moved them aside.

"She's losing a lot of blood."

"How is she alive?"

Glaring at the two, Christian was ready to read them the riot act, when all of a sudden, he felt a warm, strong hand on his shoulder.

"Ray."

"I know, son. I know. Just let them go and make our Ana better. She's a fighter. She will survive." The two men heard a groan, and Christian was surprised to see Jose still alive.

"I thought you shoot to kill?"

"I do. But not in this case. Jose Rodriguez will suffer for what he did to my daughter." At that, Ray walked away, and spoke with the new group of assembled officers. Christian jogged over to the waiting ambulance, and jumped in.

* * *

Another short one, but I wanted to show my appreciation! A couple of chapters left before the end. Don't worry though, I will be writing other Christian/Ana stories! Leave me a review, it makes my day!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I couldn't leave you all hanging! LOL thanks so much for the reviews. I woke up Saturday morning, and smiled at the different reactions. Thank you so much ladies for the support. Oh, and since this is a next day update, don't forget to read chapter twenty-one which was posted Friday.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG

* * *

"I'm just glad she's alright, son."

Once Ana was at the hospital, Christian immediately called his family. They were relieved that Ana was back, but worried about her health condition. Teddy heard Grace talking over the phone, and was demanding to see Ana, but Christian wouldn't allow it until she was out of critical condition. Carrick opted to stay home with Teddy, and distract him, while everyone else headed to the hospital. Christian explained everything on the phone to his father, what with him being a lawyer, so he could get his legal advice.

"Well, son, Jose doesn't have a leg to stand on. He kidnapped, and assaulted Ana; he killed one police officer, and injured two others. Either way, he's dying in a cell."

Snorting, Christian spoke under his breath.

"That's if he even makes it to prison."

"I didn't hear that, Christian."

Saying nothing, Christian listened while his father continued on giving his prognosis. Once he was finished, Christian said no to his legal assistance.

"Christian. I'm sure you will want to persecute him to the fullest. I will do it, or at least have someone from my firm move forward with the legal process."

Keeping his voice low, Christian spoke.

"There is no need to move forward with the legalities of it all. I am assured that the entire situation will work itself out."

Concerned, Carrick stood, closing his office door, listening for any signs of Teddy awake.

"Son. You're worrying me."

Smiling bitterly, Christian stood, and walked over to the window in the hospital, waiting from news on Ana.

"There's no need to worry."

"Christian," Carrick started.

"No. You said yourself you didn't hear anything. It's better if you stay clean of this." Hearing Grace call his name, Christian quickly ended the call.

"I love you dad. Mom just came, so I'll keep you updated."

* * *

It had been a long night, but around 3 a.m. an exhausted looking doctor saw Grace, and immediately headed for her and Christian. Elliott, Kate, and Mia headed over to where Grace and Carrick stood. Ray was already sitting beside Christian, and Grace, having arrived an hour ago, so he was already standing.

"How is Ana," Christian asked, cutting to the chase.

"She is stable. She lost a lot of blood, so we had to do a transfusion. The first bullet passed through her uterus, but the second bullet was lodged into her stomach." Immediately Grace became concerned. With that type of damage-

"What does that mean for her future? Will she be mobile? Will it affect her long term?" Christian asked, taking the question from Grace's thoughts. At that question, the doctor hesitated.

"I should probably wait until Ana-"

"Ana will be my wife. This is her family. her father, my mother, and her siblings." Sighing, the doctor spoked sadly.

"Ana will be mobile. No major arteries, or spinal cords were damaged, which is good. However, she will be unable to have children." Gasps came from everyone, and Christian felt himself feeling even more guilty.

"Could that change?"

"Sadly, no. In order to save her life, we had to do an emergency hysterectomy."

* * *

"Ow."

"Ana! Just hold on, baby, stay still."

Keeping her eyes closed, Ana wriggled her fingers and toes, glad to be able to feel some movement. Although she was stiff, Ana was grateful to be able to do that. It was weird though; although she felt stiff, and could move slowly, she felt empty inside. Empty and sore. Ana was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a kiss on her lips.

"Baby, can you open your eyes for me?"

It was hard, but Ana was able to force her eyes open, instantly wincing at the brightness of the room.

"Where am I?"

Sighing, Christian kissed her lips once more.

"You're at the hospital. Do you remember anything that happened?"

It was fuzzy, until it wasn't.

Talking to Christian.

Him telling her to stay put.

Hearing Jose shout in their direction.

Fear of him coming to take her away again.

The officer gunned down beside her.

Searing pain.

Christian's voice.

Gasping, she nodded.

"I remember. I was talking to you, and then-" Ana's heart was racing, which was causing the machine to go off. Calming her, Christian pressed the assistance button.

"Ana, shh. It's okay. You're safe now. Baby you don't have to talk about it." Reaching up, she clutched his shirt.

"Christian. Teddy. Is he okay? Are you okay? Where is everyone? How did Jose escape? I made sure to lock the door so he couldn't get out."

Sitting beside her he placed his hands atop of hers, which were resting on his chest.

"I am fine, so is your son. The family has been coming by to check on you, which I am sure they will be happy to see you awake. As for Jose, the police said that as soon as he realized you were gone, he broke his window before jumping from the second floor. He was injured when they took him into custody, but at the time his adrenaline was pulling away the focus from the damage done to his ankle. But I am fine. I am fine," Christian repeated more to himself than her.

Ana noticed his false smile, and moved her hands from his chest, to his face. Cupping his cheeks, she asked the question again. After several moments, his smile fell, and tears filled his eyes. Voice broken, he whispered.

"I almost didn't make it, Ana. Not knowing where you were, if you were safe or not, crushed me. Teddy was distraught without you. But, I remembered what you wanted. To always put him first. So, while searching for you, I made sure that he knew how much he was loved. I also promised him that I would find you."

Ana teared up at his simple confession, and her heart felt as if it would explode.

"I love you, Christian Grey. Always have, and always will. You deserve nothing but obeisance from me, and you will have it."

Chuckling through his tears, he shrugged.

"I don't know about that; what I do know is that I love you, Anastasia Steele." Clearing his throat, he squeezed her hands. She noticed his worry, and sighed.

"Tell me."

Looking her square in the eyes, he lowered his voice. "It's because I love you that I am the only one who can give you this news. The doctor expressly forbade it, but I insisted."

Ana was worried, but she had to make light of the situation, if for a brief moment.

"Knowing your persuasiveness, the man didn't stand a chance."

Once their chuckles died down, Christian spoke.

"Ana, baby. It's a miracle you're even alive. You lost a lot of blood on the way to the hospital. The doctors say Jose shot you twice. One bullet ripped through your uterus, which was the main cause for the excessive bleeding. The second bullet was lodged in your stomach. Upon surgery, and due to the extensive damage, they had to perform a hysterectomy."

Unable to comprehend what Christian was saying, Ana shook her head.

"Christian. A hysterectomy? I can't. What-"

It killed him to see Ana this disoriented, but he continued, knowing the best way to reveal horrible news was to do it fast, and all at one time. Rip off the Band-Aid; don't linger.

"Because of that surgery, you can no longer have any children."

At that, Ana's eyes blurred with tears, and she immediately began to deny it. Shaking, she tried to pull free from his grasp. Christian was tearing as well, but he knew to keep holding Ana, so she wouldn't hurt himself.

"No! Christian, No! This can't be happening!" After several attempts, Ana collapsed into his body, clutching his shirt, and screaming aloud. She was a blubbering mess, and could not believe the pain she was in.

"Jose did this! He took this from me! Everyone has tried to take something from me! No! No! No!"

Christian held and rocked her, letting her get this out. It killed him, but he knew it was the only way for them to move on. He glanced up, not realizing that his mother, and Kate were in the doorway, with silent tears running down their cheeks. Ana's pain was palpable, and Christian shook his head when they tried to move forward. Understanding, the two women quietly stepped out of the room, Grace making sure to keep silent watch over Ana, and her son, with Kate opting to do the same.

Kissing her hair, and listening as her sobs quieted, Christian promised himself to help her in anyway.

* * *

Once Ana settled into sleep, Christian called for Taylor, asking him to meet in the parking lot outside. Before they could talk, Taylor asked about Ana. Smiling sadly, Christian answered.

"She is on the mend. She will be better with time, and therapy. I'm hoping to have her at my home by the end of the week. I need a couple of things from you Taylor, and I'll get to those shortly, but first, I need to be frank with you."

Leaning against his Audi R8, Christian slid his hands into his jean pockets, the only indication that the cool night weather was affecting him. Crossing his arms over his massive chest, Taylor widened his stance, waiting for whatever directive his boss was going to give.

"Taylor. I'm going to ask you to do something that is not legal. One would say that it's frowned upon mostly everywhere. The only thing I ask is whether or not you choose to do it, I want your word that this does not leave you or me. Your job will not be in jeopardy if you decline, but I'm hoping you can lead me to some people who could help me."

"Sir?"

Without hesitating, Christian spoke bluntly.

"I want Jose Rodriguez dead. I don't care to follow the legal system. All they will do is hold him up in a cell, feed him with taxpayer's money, give him a fair trial, only to pronounce him either mental insane, or put him in a type of rehabilitation program. I want none of that. I want his head on a spike."

"Mr. Grey-"

"Taylor, no need for formalities. Ana and I already see you and Gail as family."

"Alright then, Christian. You do know what you're asking, right?"

"I do. I want him dead. Money is not an option. My father informed me that he will be transferred to the downtown jail once he is finished his final examination on the sixth-floor at Mercy General on the other side of town tomorrow evening. I don't want the transport vehicle to make it there."

"Christian-"

"Ana had to have a hysterectomy. She can no longer have any more children. I just watched the love of my life cry until she made herself sick. I will have no more danger in regard to Ana. I want him dead. Can you do it?"

Sighing, Taylor shook his head.

"Look, Christian. I understand your situation. If this happened to Gail, I would not be able to rest until the person was dead. But I can't have my hands tied to it."

"Because of your conscience?"

Snorting, Taylor shook his head.

"No. I want to do it. But I've been noticing that we are being heavily watched. My guess is that your father is probably having you watched. Even now, two cars down to my left there has been two men that have been here since you showed up with Ana."

Surprised, Christian made sure to keep his expression neutral, once again thankful for having the sense to hire Taylor.

"Thank you, Taylor. I respect you so much, and the work you do for my family. I'm not changing my stance, however."  
"I wouldn't want you to."

Christian said nothing, except raise his brow. Keeping his voice low, Taylor spoke.

"I've got a guy who works over at that hospital. Used to work in special forces, like myself. Now works in the security wing. Head of it, actually. Last, we talked, he was getting a little bored. He could put the hospital on an emergency lockdown forcing everyone to evacuate the hospital. Sawyer, the new security you hired can take it from there."

"Why him?" Christian asked.

"No one has seen him. I'll have my buddy kill the security in that room, giving him five minutes to permanently remove the situation."

Christian mulled it over for a few moments before nodding.

"Do it. Send him on an extended vacation afterwards. Let him know he has a job working for me when he returns. As for your friend over at the hospital, let him know if he gets bored, I've got some real security issues at Grey Enterprises, and Barney needs all the help he can get."

Smirking, Taylor pulled out his phone.

"No problem. And sir? No need to think about this any further. I will let you know when it's done. A man's family should always come first."

* * *

Had to give you all one more. I know this was angsty, but guess what? Jose is gonna pay! See you ladies in possible a couple more days! Leave me a review, it makes me smile.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I know y'all finna have all types of things to say about this chapter. Let me be clear:

-This is my story

-I write what I want

-I will not be bullied by negative guest AKA keyboard warriors

-If you ain't got nothing nice, or constructive to say, please go away

-This is very graphic, and gruesome, just a warning

-It's fiction, so I can create WHATEVER I WANT AND GET AWAY WITH IT.

I think that about covers it. Enjoy!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Again, explicit warnings/triggers/etc.

* * *

Ana was still in a state of shock. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't have any more children. Granted, the doctor informed her that there was still a possibility.

 _"Ana, your ovaries are still present. You can still have biological children. It would be via surrogate of course, but they would still be yours."_

Ana heard the doctor, but she still felt as if a part of her was taken away.

 _I hate Jose,_ Ana thought to herself. Her life was starting to finally come together, and in the span of three weeks, everything changed. The fact that he was able to escape bothered her, but even more alarming was the accuracy of his ability to gun down a total of three officers. Ana questioned Christian about it, only to have him rapidly change the subject. She continued staring out the window, waiting for her next visitor. She wanted to tell him so bad that she wanted Jose dead. She couldn't remember if she'd mentioned anything about it. But what she did know was that if she said anything to him, he would make sure it was carried out. As it was, she didn't need him focused on Jose, right now.

Christian had been with her all night, and she insisted that he return home for a brief shower.

" _Christian, it makes no sense the both of us being here. I am fine, and will be. I need you to take care of yourself. If not for me, think of Teddy." Ana could see he was warring with himself. As much as he knew Ana needed him, she was right; Teddy needed him as well._

 _"You don't play fair, Mrs. Grey." He whispered against her lips. Ana felt a genuine smile grace her face at his familiar comment._

 _"I learned from the best," She answered, glad to see him listen to her for once._

That was hours ago. Glancing over at the clock, she didn't realize that it was after 12pm. She was about to call for someone when she heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall.

"Mama! Mama!"

Instantly, tears came to Ana's eyes at the sound of her kid.

"Teddy! I'm in here!" she shouted, uncaring if people thought her crazy or not. Suddenly the door burst open, and Teddy squealed her name before trying, but failing to climb atop the hospital bed. Coming in behind her was a grinning Christian, along with Ray, and the rest of the family. Picking him up, Christian placed him on the bed. Moving fast, he crawled into Ana's arms, and she squeezed him tight, kissing all over his face, and hair.

"I've missed you, baby boy!"

Hugging her just as tight, Teddy snuggled into her chest, before sighing. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Ana kept telling him how much she loved him, and would never leave him again. Looking up at her, he smiled.

"You promise?"

Eyes tearing up again, she nodded.

"I promise."

Clearing his throat, Ray stepped forward, and Ana reached out and hugged him back. Kissing her hair, he croaked out, "I love you baby girl."

"Daddy," she whispered. He kissed her cheek before pulling away and smoothing her hair from her face. Kate walked over and hugged Ana, as did Mia, Elliott, Carrick and Grace. Throughout all the hugging, not once did Teddy leave her lap. She didn't want him to, and was so happy that he wanted to stay as close to her as possible. Ana smiled gratefully at all her family. Although she could no longer have any children of her own, she was happy to have a loving support system such as the one she had.

"I'm so happy to see you all. You have no idea."

"I know you're happy. You can't go too long without seeing this sexy mug," Elliott commented, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Punching his shoulder, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Always trying to pull focus."

"Always," Ana joked, before focusing on her son that was tugging on her hospital gown.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you want some candy, mama? I gots some in my pocket. It makes me happy, so I think it make you happy too."

Kissing his cheek, she giggled, before holding out her hand.

"Yes, please."

While her son was rummaging in his pocket for some loose candy, she glanced over at Christian, who was reading something on his phone. She also noticed Carrick glancing at his son, a frown marring his features.

"Christian," she called out. Looking up, he smiled at her before putting it away, and walking over to her. Kissing her lips, he smoothed her hair out of her face, before kissing her again, uncaring of his audience, or their child sitting in her lap.

"I love you, Ana."

Blushing, she smiled before gripping onto his dress shirt.

"I love you too." Before she could ask Christian, what was wrong, his phone rang. Kissing her again, he pulled away, but not before ruffling Teddy's hair, which elicited giggles.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this. I'll be back later."

Ana had a bad feeling about whatever he was talking about, and Carrick's facial expressions didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

 **Jose Rodriguez will be checking out of Mercy in thirty minutes. He's in room 4422 Now's the time brother. –Taylor.**

Smirking to himself, the current director of security Johnson stood from his office chair, and headed to the main intercom room.

"I'm going to need everyone's attention. We have a security breach emergency. I'm going to need a lock down on all the hospital floors followed by an evacuation."

He saw all the young faces, fresh out of college filled with a bit of fear, and excitement, and chuckled to himself. He remembered what that used to feel like. Being young and naïve.

"Mr. Johnson, have we received news of any recent imminent threats?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the six foot two, heavily muscled mocha-skinned man nodded.

"You could say that."

Johnson had a lot of friends. He served two tours in Iraq, lost some men, gained some new brothers. His life wasn't as peachy-keen as most, but he found a way to survive. He lived through hell. His father died when he himself went to war, and when he was nine, his mother was kidnapped, then raped and left for dead on the side of the road. Since no one could find his mother, he was placed into foster care, and it wasn't until he was older that he learned the truth about it. She was on her way home from a late shift of waitressing. She took that extra-shift to spend her birthday with him.

Through hard times of different foster homes, and neglect, he held on to that simple thought. That his mother loved him, and wanted to spend time with him. He was able to find some peace within the military. Protecting others, protecting his country. When he wasn't working for the government in a security capacity, and with the help of other vets, he opened up a home for troubled youth. The goal was to offer a safe haven for kids who had no place to go. While in the military he fell into the cybersecurity field, and the rest as they say is history. He was comfortable with his job, yes, but he wanted to start helping more people. He wanted to protect the defenseless.

His work as a youth counselor gave him that opportunity, and he was considering leaving his current post for his kids, when he got the call for Taylor. Taylor, was one of his brothers in arms. They served together, and always kept in touch. He met his daughter, adored his wife, and was amused that the man was the head of security for the wealthiest man in Seattle. But, like himself, the pay was good, and they were able to do the job they loved. He thought it was a cushy job, much like his own. Until the other night.

The moment Taylor finished relaying the situation, Johnson knew he would do it. He couldn't allow that man to walk free. It hit too close to home with his own mother.

 _"J, I'm not asking something lightly."_

 _"I know."_

 _"It'll have to be quick and clean?"_

 _"As opposed to being slow and messy?" he quipped back. Taylor's deep chuckle took away from the severity of the situation._

 _"My boss said he'll offer you a job. You and Sawyer. Big check, whenever you want."_

 _Glancing out his window, Johnson nodded as if Taylor could see him._

 _"Alright. I'm going to take a little vacation, then I'll be back. I'm guessing Sawyer will be taking an extended stay as well."_

 _"Yep. Wait a couple days before going. You got anyone who can vouch for you?"_

 _"Yeah. Already put time off in two weeks ago. Just got approved."_

 _"Really? Planning on leaving without telling your best friend?"_

 _Laughing, Johnson answered easily. "I was thinking of leaving this job. Focus on my kids. You know how it is."_

 _"Yeah I do."_

 _It was quiet for a moment before Taylor spoke quietly._

 _"You could let the law handle it," Taylor supplied._

 _Snorting, Johnson headed to his kitchen grabbing a beer._

 _"Like they handled the situation with us? Taylor, you know as well as I do how the law works. I'm not saying that taking the law in our own hands is right, but sometimes I feel it's necessary. It's my opinion though, so no need to get riled up."_

 _Now it was Taylor's turn to sigh._

 _"You won't get that from me. I hear you. Sometimes,"_

 _"I know," Johnson supplied, not needing to hear the rest._

 _"You'll let me know when you reach wherever you go?"  
"Yep. Will do. Check the news for me. See if we get primetime coverage."_

"Sir?"

Johnson was pulled from his thoughts.

"Have all patients and doctors been evacuated?"

Checking the camera's, the boy nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Johnson noted the patient cuffed to a hospital bed looking worried, and smirked.

 _Oh, you should be very worried boy, you're about to meet your maker,_ Johnson thought smugly. He could see the cop talking into his device, trying to get other officers onto the floor to help escort Rodriguez.

"Call the police officer. Inform him that we will send someone down to escort the man. He needs to leave now."

Picking up the phone, the two watched as the man picked up the phone before speaking into it.

"Officer. Please make sure to evacuate. We have a team coming to collect the man."

"Sir. I'm unable to leave until I verify the person."

"Very well. The orderly will be in shortly. His name is Samson. He's already been cleared with personnel."

"Roger that."

As soon as the programmer hung up, Johnson glanced at all the screens, noting that the entire floor Rodriguez was on was empty, save for the two men. He saw the elevator door open, and Sawyer walked onto the scene.

"Shut down the screens now."

"Sir?"

"We have to go into shut down mode."

"But that will erase all footage."

Saying nothing, Johnson continued to stare at the boy before speaking.

"You are correct. But why would we need footage if everyone within the trauma, ER, and Neo-natal unit was properly evacuated? We have everything we need, and when systems reboot, we will have avoided a complete security collapse."

Apologizing for questioning his superior, the man immediately did as asked.

As soon as the boy placed in the code, Johnson powered off the screens. Only Johnson was able to properly identify him, and he could see the blonde hair dye job and the prosthetic nose the man was wearing. Pulling out his phone, Johnson sent two text messages.

 **Sawyer, you've got 15 minutes. –Johnson**

 **Taylor, he's on the floor, security has been shut down. Make sure to pick him up four blocks from the hospital. The police only guard the first three. –Johnson**

* * *

Whistling, Sawyer headed to the last door on the left, smirking when he saw the police officer waiting for him in the hall. Nervous looking, the man took off his hat, and ran his hands over his black hair.

"Man, I'm glad to see you. It's Samson, right? Is everything okay? No terrorist attack, or anything, right?"

Smiling with false politeness, Sawyer shook his head, while eyeing a smirking, Jose.

"No, it's probably a security breach. But you don't have to worry about this anymore."

Confused, the man frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean-"

Pulling out a needle, Sawyer jammed the officer with it, putting him to sleep. Within seconds, he lost feeling of his body, before collapsing in a heap. Eyes wide, Jose sat up in his bed, trying to snatch the cuffs he was tied to from the railing.

"Wh-what, who are you?"

Shaking his head, Sawyer pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on quickly before smirking.

"Me? I'm just the man hired that was originally supposed to kill you. You really messed up when you kidnapped Anastasia Steele, huh? I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

Licking his lips, Jose glanced around the room, trying to find anything to prevent his death. Noticing his roving eyes, Sawyer laughed.

"Oh, this has been planned for a couple of days. You won't find anything in here. The room has been stripped."

Sensing defeat, Jose slumped in his bed.

"Just kill me, then."

Chuckling, Sawyer pulled out another needle.

"Kill you? No, I have strict instructions. At first, my boss wanted you dead. But then they thought of something much more fitting for a man of your position. You see, the woman you kidnapped? I'm told the injuries she sustained will prevent her from ever carrying children. Now in my opinion that should be sentence enough to kill you, but they wanted you to suffer." Flicking the needle, Sawyer walked closer until he was at the edge of the bed. With lightning speed, he grabbed the thrashing man's ankle, stabbing it into the skin below his knee. "This needle I'm holding here, will paralyze your entire body. You should feel it working in a minute." Even as he was talking, he noticed Jose's movements become slower, and more sluggish. Placing the needle in a bag, he shoved it into his pocket. Reaching under his shirt, he pulled out a medium sized knife with jagged edges. When he hit Jose's leg he found the man unable to move, or feel his response judging by the tears in his eyes.

"You can't feel that, huh? Well that sucks, but it doesn't matter. Since you took her ability to make children, my boss thought it would only be fair for you to have that right taken away as well."

Without preamble, Sawyer lifted Jose's hospital gown, grabbed his dick, and began slicing it off. Even though he couldn't feel anything, Jose was screaming, and begging at the top of his lungs. Once the job was finished, he removed his balls as well.

"You're definitely a bleeder, Rodriguez."

The man completely stopped crying when he saw his manhood lying beside him on his bed. Staring blankly ahead, while Sawyer stepped back.

"Well, my work here is done."

Suddenly, his watch went off, signaling his time was running out.

"Oh, I have to go. Don't worry, we timed it so that you won't bleed out and die. They'll be able to save you in time. However, this," holding up his junk, Sawyer tossed it out of the window before continuing, "you will never have again. An eye for an eye, right?" Sawyer decided to leave his balls by his side, as a reminder of what he would never have again. Once he left the room, Sawyer rounded the corner, and immediately headed for the stairwell. Snatching off his gloves, he shoved them into his pocket, not worrying about the blood on his clothes. He would look more like a hospital worker. As soon as he reached the entrance he started shouting.

"Help! Someone's on the fourth-floor bleeding out! He's in room 4422!" Immediately several doctors rushed past him, including police officers, which gave him a chance to disappear into the crowd. Rounding a corner, Sawyer picked up the pace, and it wasn't until he saw the unmarked black suburban near a coffee shop, did he relax a bit. Sliding in, he closed the door.

"Thanks."

"Is it done?" Taylor asked.

Smirking, he pulled his shirt off, grabbing a towel, and throwing water over his head, rinsing out the dye he put in his hair.

"He's alive. No man parts, but alive."

"Were you followed?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Looking both ways, Taylor pulled onto the street, heading for the airport. He watched as Sawyer pulled off the prosthetic nose before pulling a shirt over his head. Merging onto the freeway, Taylor knew that it was over.

* * *

 **It's done sir. Sawyer is headed out of the country. Johnson stayed enough to re-boot the system before he too left at his usual time. He found out that Jose is still alive, and has to stay a few days for PTSD, but will still be transferred to the jail when stabilized. Johnson, out of the country. All evidence has been destroyed. I wasn't followed until I pulled out of Escala, so no one saw anything out of the ordinary. –Taylor**

 **Were the phones destroyed? –Christian**

 **Immediately –Taylor**

 **Good. –Christian**

Christian didn't care if it was right or wrong. He wanted the man destroyed. He found out he was still alive, and the fact that Jose could never procreate, or have pleasure was vengeance enough. No one had to like it, and he knew it was wrong, but Christian Grey would never let anyone hurt Anastasia Steele, soon-to-be Grey. Pocketing his phone, he entered the room, smiling when he saw only Ana and their son. Pulling up a chair, he kissed each on the cheek before speaking.

"Hi."

"Hi daddy!" His son replied. Tilting her head, Ana studied him, noticing his relaxed features, and resolute, yet guarded expression. She knew instantly that it had something to do with Jose. She couldn't answer how she knew, she just _did._

"Christian," Ana started.

Keeping his eyes on Teddy, he ran his hands over his hair, watching as he raced Legos across Ana's legs.

"Don't, Ana. I took care of a situation, and I don't regret it. It's the man I am and it will not change. It's what you will have to get used to if you are going to be with me."

She could see he was serious.

"I can't have anything happen to you," she whispered.

"I can't have anything come _near_ you. Ever again. You and Teddy are my everything. I will not compromise on your safety. Never."

"Christian."

"I will not involve you in this. I need you clean. Promise me that you will not ask anything more."

It was not in Ana's nature to not ask. However, the look on his face and his solemn expression caused her to re-think her inquiries.

"If you can promise me your safety, Christian."

"I can," he answered. Reaching out, she gripped his neck before kissing him quickly, but no less passionate.

"It can't happen again. Any danger that comes my way, we will deal with it, together." Nodding, he moved her hand from his neck, and kissed her hand.

"I promise. I'm in this with you forever, Ana."

Smiling, she turned her hand over and traced the lips that kissed her hand.

"Me too."

* * *

Uh-oh! I have to say this is one of my favorite chapters! If y'all don't like it, well I can't help you there. Leave me a review! I'd love to know what you think! Next chapter will be some romance to even out all the gore LOL


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: What?! Another one? LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG

* * *

"Is that everything, sir?"

Setting down the small bag, by the door, Taylor watched as Christian gently guided Ana over to the couch, with Teddy skipping behind the couple. Ana had been at the hospital for an additional week before the doctor's cleared her. She was ecstatic to leave. Christian then proposed that she come and stay with him at Escala while she was recuperating. Not wanting to be far from him, she readily agreed, and even made Teddy happy that he would be around his daddy.

"Yes, Taylor. That will be all." Christian had got Ana safely to the couch, and picked up Teddy who was squealing in delight from being tossed in the air, while Ana watched, laughing at the sight. Before his head of security could leave, Taylor frowned when he saw the number on his phone.

"Grey security, Taylor speaking. Yes sir. Unfortunately, he is unavailable at this time. You will be over at that time? Certainly. I will make sure my boss is made aware." Hanging up, he caught Christian's eye who was silently watching the conversation.

"Sir. There's been some investigation concerning Jose Rodriguez. The man won't talk, but they need to speak with all parties involved, Ana included."

"Alright. Contact my lawyer, Sawyer. Even if they arrive before him, we will not speak until he is in our presence."

"Got it."

Heading back downstairs to await the detectives, Taylor called his people making sure every angle had been covered. Meanwhile, Christian sat Teddy down.

"Teddy. Head to your room. I left some surprises up there for you."

"Yay!"

He was heading for the stairs when he stopped, turned around, and jumped at Ana. Christian was about to stop him when Ana shook her head, mouthing that she was fine. Hugging her as tight as his little body would allow, he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, mama."

Tearing up at her little boy's earnest expression, she kissed his cheek back.

"I love you too, my Teddy. Now go upstairs, and don't come down until we tell you to."

Nodding, he slid off the couch, and ran at full speed to the stairs. Ana turned her attention to Christian when she could see he safely made it to the top.

"Detectives? What do they want to talk about?"

Walking over to Ana, he took her hand, and kissed it, before pulling her to his side.

"About your kidnapping of course. What else would it be?" Turning on the television, Ana stopped at the news when she saw it was about her.

 _"Good evening folks. After two weeks of kidnapping book publishing owner, and CEO Anastasia Steele was safely found by Seattle police. According to reports, Ms. Steele was able to escape and flagged down an officer who immediately ran to her assistance. The man accused of kidnapping Ms. Steele, Jose Rodriguez, was taken to the hospital for injuries sustained during his own chasing of her, however new reports are coming in that during a hospital safety drill at the hospital he was taken to, the man was found severely disfigured. His genitals were cut off. The doctors, though successful in stopping the bleeding, were unable to re-attach appendages. There is an investigation currently being taken place."_

Turning off the television, Ana's eyes were glistening with tears, as she stared blankly at the screen. She knew this was Christian.

he loved her, but for him to go to such lengths was above and beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Call it cruel, but she felt a thrill go through her at the thought of one man loving her enough to even the score.

"Ana," he whispered. Taking the remote from her, he turned off the television, before studying her face. She could see it in his eyes. Christian would never answer her questions, and he would never admit it, but he eliminated the problem. At that moment, a ding signaled in the condo, signaling their guests. Walking behind Taylor was the two detectives, his lawyer, Carrick, and Ray. When no one was looking Ray was smirking at Christian while shaking his head. Christian glanced once at Taylor, and judging by the slight head raise, he knew all was well.

Leaning back in his chair, he brought Ana's hands to his chest, pulling her closer to his side. He was acting as if no one was present.

"Are you cold, baby?"

Blushing at the attention, she shook her head no, before leaning into his side. Kissing her hair, he smiled at the detectives.

"Gentlemen. Do take a seat. I apologize for the informal welcome, but Ana just returned from the hospital and you caught us before she was heading to sleep."

The short, bald one nodded.

"We understand, and first, we want to apologize for barging in, but we have orders. We have to question you, Mr. Grey."

Eyes wide in mock innocence, Christian shrugged.

"This is new. Shouldn't you be trying to figure out what happened with Ana while kidnapped? What would I have to do with anything?"

The tall, thin man narrowed his eyes on Christian.

"Sir, with all due respect we find it mighty convenient, that Ms. Steele who was taken by Mr. Rodriguez was found grossly dismembered days later. The only name being shouted from his mouth is Christian Grey."

Christian's face gave nothing away, neither did Ana's, which made Ray proud. Answering, she spoke up.

"Detective, maybe you don't understand the level of depravity that Jose was at. The man taunted Christian's name for days blaming him for us not being together. That was all I heard from his mouth."

At that statement, the smaller detective shut his mouth. The portly man continued his line of questioning.

"Where were you two nights ago?"

"At the hospital with Ana, and my son."

"Did you leave at all?"

Glancing over at his lawyer who nodded that he answer Christian spoke once more.

"If you mean left the hospital room, then yes."

"Where did you go?"

"To the waiting room, restroom and cafeteria."

Irritated the man continued grilling him.

"Can anyone attest to this?"

Smirking, he threw his arm out.

"My father, bodyguard, and Ana's father can verify that. Also, my mother, Dr. Grace will confirm for you."

"A nurse said that she saw you on the phone. Mind answering who you were talking to?"

Just as quickly Christian spoke.

"My partner Ros. Also, part owner, we were discussing my sabbatical until Ana is more functional. I do have a son, and I need Ana fully recovered."

For a moment, the two men stared down an even cooler Christian Grey. Standing, the shorter man placed his notepad in his pocket.

"You do know that should you have anything to do with this you could be arrested."

"Anything to do with what? My client does not take kindly to being threatened with false accusations. We are willing to sue the city for libel, and defamation should this line of questioning continue. Now, if you have no questions that will further persecute the man responsible for my injured client Anastasia Steele, then I'm afraid you need to leave." Both men looked enraged, but had no legal grounds to stand on. Taking one last shot, the taller man walked over to Ana.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Staring up at the man defiantly, Ana said nothing.

"We can help, you know. We are just trying to make sure everyone responsible is brought to justice."

Ana still said nothing. She continued to glare at the man. He could see she wasn't budging so he sighed.

"Have a good day."

Once the two men left, Ana stood.

"I'm heading upstairs. I need to rest." Turning to Christian, she kissed his lips softly.

"Don't be too long."

Nodding, he watched as she quietly ascended the stairs, with Ray following behind her. Standing, his lawyer shook his hand.

"Thanks for the call beforehand."

"That was Taylor. Do I have anything to worry about?"

Laughing, the man shook his head.

"Of course, not. You didn't do anything, and you were at the hospital the entire time. We have video footage, and your family can vouch for that." Stepping back, the man winked at him, before he left. Once the elevator door closed, Carrick sat back and studied his son. He crossed his arms over his chest, unable to believe that he got away with it.

"My source tells me over at the hospital that he may not make it by the end of the week."

Snorting, Christian looked away.

"He'll make it. One thing Jose will do is live. He's the type who would fear death."

"Christian-"

"Dad. Off the record, it's best you not be tied with this in any way shape or form. It's all been taken care of." Sighing, Carrick stood, taking a seat by his son.  
"Are you alright?"

Surprised, he nodded once.

"Yes. I'm much better, actually. Ana is where she belongs, and where she will stay."

It was silent a while longer before Carrick spoke quietly.

"This can't happen again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Christian answered innocently.

"Christian."

Irritated, he stood.

"I've seen you with mom. You'd do anything for her. Don't ask me to not do the same."

Sighing, Carrick stood, following Christian to where he was by his piano.

"I would do anything for your mother, Christian. Without hesitation. But I am not a man in your position. You have so many eyes on you. A businessman such as yourself cannot be tied to scandal."  
"I'm not trying to sully the family name."

"I could care less about public image! I want what's best for my son. I want what's best for Ana and my grandson. They need you in their lives as much as I do; as much as your family does."

Turning, Christian studied his father. Words were always just that, words, but he knew so much just by reading people. He could see the genuine concern from his father and it wasn't the first time he silently marveled at having that support. Sagging a bit, Christian nodded.

"I understand."

"Good."

Turning, Carrick was about to leave when Christian called him.

"Dad. Thank you."

Smiling Carrick chuckled.

"I have to say. It's never a dull moment being your father."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

* * *

Christian was heading upstairs to Ana, but received a call concerning his latest business venture. He took it to his office, making sure that Taylor followed him. Once the door shut behind the two, he sighed.

"Taylor. I wanted to thank you in person for handling the Jose situation."

Nodding, the man took the seat that Christian pointed to.

"It was no trouble."

Christian highly doubted that, but said nothing. Instead he reached into his drawer and slid over two envelopes. Confused, Taylor glanced up at his boss.

"Sir?"

Leaning back in his chair, Christian spoke.

"Those are two checks. You said that your friend Jones wouldn't take it, but the one on your right is for Sawyer. Wherever he is, make sure he gets it, along with a simple message that I want him to work for my company should he return. I really mean it. I would like Jones to become co-partner with Barney with head of cybersecurity. Let him know I will triple his pay when he returns. As for Sawyer, I would like him to take over head of my immediate security."

A little bit upset, Taylor stood.

"The check on the right is yours. It has your next year's salary here plus a bonus."

"No disrespect, Christian, but that is my job. Is this my forced resigned money?"

Standing with Taylor, he walked over to the agitated man, before laughing.

" No, it's not bribe money, nor is it a severance pay., and I know the job I'm suggesting for Sawyer is your current one. But your skill, expertise, and loyalty, not to mention intelligence should not be stifled to being my bodyguard. That is why I would like for you to head the fraud and investigation unit for Grey enterprises."

Eyes wide, Taylor froze.

"Sir."

Continuing, Christian headed back to his desk, and slid out a folder.

"Taylor, you are much too valuable. Your network is quite large, and your investigation, and research skills are superb. You know how to be present, yet invisible at the same time. Ros and I have been working on some potential mergers, and while they seem successful to the naked eye, we want to make sure no fraudulent, and or black-market activity is happening. I don't like the current man in the position-the job is too big for him-but it wouldn't be big for you. Like Jones, I will triple your salary, and you will have your own office, and floor. The tenth floor to be precise."

"Sir. This is a lot to process."

"It's Christian, by the way, and I can imagine. But, I want you to have it. I'm not offering it to anyone else. There is no interview process. The only thing it would require is for you to sign a few documents."

"Who would become your bodyguard?"

Raising a brow, Christian leaned against his desk.

"Well, someone you have-"

"With all due respect, I would request to continue to be your bodyguard."

Christian was surprised. He thought the man would jump at the opportunity.

"You don't want the position?"

"I do. But I believe I can be an asset both in that role, along with my continued one. You are giving me complete autonomy of my floor, and the people I choose, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can have a number two, similar to Ros that can handle the daily operations. I will only be needed for high priority cases. Secondly, I accompany you to work daily. Once you are in your office, I can take the elevator two floors down to my new space."

Mulling over Taylor's suggestion's, Christian knew that it would be the perfect plan. Besides, he didn't want to let Taylor go. He grew to like the man, and his honesty.

"I think we have a deal. When we head into the office next week, head to HR. I've already sent out the email so they just need you to show up."

Now it was Taylor's turn to raise his brow.

"Already knew I would say yes?"

"I hoped."

Taking the two envelops, Taylor slid them into his suit, before heading to the door.

"Oh, and Taylor? Other than your wife Gail, what reason would make you want to keep this job?"

Turning, the man smiled at Christian.

"I promised Teddy I would always stay, and I keep my word Mr. Grey."

* * *

Finishing up his work, Christian headed out of the office when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ray. Ana alright?"

Sighing, the man ran his hand over his close-cropped hair.

"Yeah. She's been asleep for a while. Been telling stories to your son until he passed out. He's a determined one, that kid."

Christian could believe that. Tilting his head, he asked if he wanted to stay.

"No, I should be heading out. But before I go, I wanted to tell you, thanks."

The two men said nothing, but Ray's eyes said it all. He knew what the man was referring to. He didn't ask, and Christian didn't volunteer any information. They both just nodded.

"You are welcome."

Walking over he clasped Christian on the shoulder.

"I think you're perfect for my Annie. She's been through a lot, but she's a tough trooper. A first, I thought you weren't worth her time. Especially during Teddy's pregnancy. But over the years, even I can see how much you've changed, and how much you love my baby girl, and grandson."

"I do, Ray. I love the two of them more than anyone could ever imagine."

Studying him, Ray smirked, when he saw what he needed to see.

"Now. I want you to make an honest woman out of my daughter, and I might like you a little bit more."

Winking at the stunned young man, Ray laughed before smiling at a grinning Taylor.

* * *

Whew! Next chapter will be Ana and Christian only. They need to talk some more, and alone. Keep on reviewing I love you all so much!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello everyone! I missed you all. Can you believe all my updates in one day? LOL SMH. I'm exhausted, but it's a good kind of exhausted, you know? Don't panic. I will be updating the spinster tale later on in the week, Sunday the latest, but be patient with me. I updated the other two FSOG stories alright? Enjoy!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

It'd been two weeks.

Every day, Ana was growing stronger. She couldn't forget her time so easily with Jose, but she knew that it would only get better. Today, she was sitting in Christian's living room-which he kept referring to as theirs- watching as her son danced to some latest kid hit on the Disney channel. When he was finished Ana clapped.

"Yay! Teddy that was so good."

Flushed smiling cheeks beamed back at her. Collapsing on the floor in front of where she was laying on the couch, he shrugged.

"I try."

Raising her brow at her son's comment, no doubt garnered from Elliott, she smoothed down his hair.

"Do you want some pizza for dinner?"

If possible, her son's grin became wider.

"Yes! Can we go now?"

"Can we go where?"

Turning at the deep voice, Teddy shouted before running around the couch and to Christian.

"Daddy!"

Grinning wide, he picked up Teddy before kissing his cheek. Tickling him, he smiled over at Ana. Walking over with Ted in his arms, he kissed her softly.

"How are you?"

Smiling, she ran her hand over his smooth cheek.

"Better, now that you're back. How was work?"

He was about to reply, when Teddy wriggled out of his arms.

"Daddy. Can we go get pizza?"

Ana knew Christian was about to say no, but she stopped him.

"Baby. Go put on your shoes and wait in your room. I'll come get you when it's time to go."

"Okay!"

Running up the stairs, Ana watched from the couch as her little son rounded the upstairs corner before patting the spot next to her.

"Come sit next to me."

Warily, Christian loosened his tie. Last time he disagreed with Ana they didn't speak for two days. He didn't want to fight, but he wanted Ana to be well enough to leave.

"I know what you're going to say Christian, but you have to listen to me. I am fine. I am getting better. But I can't stay locked up here forever. I have to get out sometime. And the only way to face my fears of the outside world is to go back into it."

Ana would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit nervous. However, she knew that she had to get outside and see that the whole world wasn't going to act like Jose. She had to live. Even her father agreed with her viewpoint, but also knew Christian wouldn't budge until he knew she was safe. Sighing, Christian nodded.

"I understand what you're saying. But you don't think it's too soon?"

Christian didn't want anything else to harm Ana. Granted, he knew she would have to return to what she loved and leaving the house but he wanted her to need him more. Truth be told, he wanted to protect her from all the hurt. With Taylor, he knew that no harm would ever come near her, however, he needed Ana near him. Smiling, she gripped his arm.

"No. I have to leave, Christian. And sooner rather than later. If I put it off anymore, it could be detrimental to my health. I have to get better. If for nothing else, then for Teddy." Deciding to be honest, Christian gripped her hand, keeping his eyes on them joint together.

"It's been nice having you here, Ana. You and my son. Our son. To be honest, I don't want you to leave."

Tilting her head, she waited for him to continue.

"I need you to need me, Ana. Because I can't exist in a world without you." It was at that moment, when he locked eyes with her, that she could see the tears shimmering in them. Christian Grey never cried. He hardly ever showed emotion. This new man in front of her just recently started showing his true self.

"Christian," Ana whispered, feeling herself become overwhelmed with emotion. Sliding to his knees in front of her, he placed his head in her lap.

"I know I've been quiet on the issue of you, but Ana. Not having you here when that dog had you was my worst nightmare come to life. Nothing in my life will ever top the fear I felt that night. It made me want to hold on to everything I have and not hold back. It made me want to have you as a permeant fixture in my life."

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a velvet black box. Gasping, Ana placed her hand over her heart, tears instantly welling in her eyes.

"For the past several weeks, I've been carrying this in my pocket. I've been waiting for the right time. The right song to play, the right sentence to say, or the perfect place. But then I realized, that would be hard to do because every moment is perfect with you, Ana. You are not a woman to be impressed with baubles, and showmanship. You were never a flashy person, always looking to the heart of the matter. So, I am here, kneeling before you, offering my heart. I have nothing else. Just me. unlike others, you never wanted more from me. never saw what I could offer. Instead, you gave me yourself. I'm no good for you, Ana. I never was, and never will be. But I'm selfish enough to admit I don't want to give you up. You are it for me. You and that boy upstairs own all of me. please do me the distinct honor of becoming my wife."

By the time Christian was finished speaking, Ana had tears streaming down her face. The raw vulnerability Christian was showing her was all that she really wanted. He was correct. She was never impressed with money, and what he could do, or where he could go. Granted, those were all wonderful things to have; nevertheless, Ana was a romantic at heart. She wanted his whole heart, and would settle for nothing less. It wasn't a thought. She knew her answer even before she said the words aloud.

"Yes. I love you, and would love to be your wife."

Tears fell from his eyes, as he laughed, before opening the ring box. Once again Ana gasped.

"It's gorgeous."

"You like?"

Nodding, Ana watched as Christian slid on lotus diamond ring. It was three carats, and the band was surrounded with tiny little diamonds. It was unique, and still very much her.

"I love." Once the ring was secured, she placed her hands on his face, and kissed him passionately. After a moment, she rested her head against his own.

"I love you Christian. More than you know. And as for my recovery, it's still a long road, but I know we'll get through it together."

Nodding, he closed his eyes.

"I know."

Pulling away, she traced his face, blushing when his warm eyes focused on her.

"You know what we should do right now to celebrate?"

Raising a brow, he ran his hands up and down her legs.

"What?"

Leaning close, she kissed his cheek before grinning.

"Pizza. A large pizza. At the Italian shop down the street."

Laughing in exasperation, he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Standing, Christian pulled Ana up to his chest, before kissing her lips softly.

"I love you future Mrs. Grey."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled.

"Right back at you, Mr. Grey."

* * *

Wasn't that so romantic? I've always thought the best proposals were the ones at home. leave me a review, tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Read on

* * *

 _Five years later…_

"Teddy! Get down here immediately!"

Ana heard two sets of footsteps running down the stairs of their large home, before two dirt-covered boys stood in front of her.

"Yes, mom?" Teddy asked grinning his heart-stopping smile so much like his father's. Rolling her eyes, she sighed.

"What is all this mud doing in the hallway? And why do I see what looks to be dog prints mixed in with you, and your brother's?"

Shrugging, she looked between her sons. One by birth, and the other by adoption. She knew that her youngest, Max would budge under pressure, so she raised her brow and slowly counted to herself. Seeing her tactic, Teddy quickly tried to run interference.

"Mom," Teddy whined.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1-_

"Okay! It was all Teddy's idea, but I thought it would be cool! We found a puppy mom, and we have to keep him. He was all alone, and he needed a family. you told me that family doesn't turn each other away."

 _Drat. I did say that,_ Ana thought wryly to herself. Looking into her blonde haired, green-eyed five-year-old eyes, she sighed.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

Both boys nodded.

"But baby, how do we not know it's someone else's? It could be lost. What if it's family is looking for it?"

"It's not. We've been asking everyone all week if anyone had a puppy, and lost it."

At that, Ana laughed aloud. Trust her precocious nine-year-old son, and Christian Grey twin to take the initiative to ask their neighbors. She was just glad that Christian hadn't gotten wind of this yet, otherwise it would be a blood bath. Turning around, she glanced at Taylor who looked on in amusement.

"It's true, Ana. We've been watching the boys. I even asked the neighbors, and they can confirm it."

"Does Christian know?"

"No. I thought it best to only alert Mr. Grey should it become serious." Inwardly, Ana sighed with relief. She didn't think that he should have to know at all. She was glad for Taylor's calm, safe presence, and logical thinking.

"Do you want me to alert him, ma'am?"

"Uh, no. I will let him know myself."

Suddenly, soft barking could be heard coming from upstairs. Teddy instantly glanced at Max.

"Did you close your bedroom door?"

Eyes wide, Max shook his head.

"I forgot!"

At that moment, a dirty looking mud-covered puppy came running down the stairs, sliding in front of them due to the wooden floors. Landing right at Ana's feet, she glanced down at the panting puppy glancing up at her. Leaning forward, he licked her foot, which caused her children to giggle. Placing her hands on her hips, she blew her bangs out of her eyes. Gazing at both of her boys, she knew she would cave the moment they both glanced up at her.

"Take him out back and clean him up. Taylor, can you help the boys."

Smiling easily, he nodded.

"I'll let Johnson know to bring Mr. Grey home."

"Thank you."

The boys cheered at their mom agreeing to let them keep the puppy. Teddy followed Taylor out to their massive backyard, leaving just Max. reaching up, she smoothed her youngest son's hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, baby?"

Grinning wide, he wrapped his little arms around her waist.

"Thank you, mama."

She was always touched when her youngest thanked her, and today was no different. As she watched Max's little body run away Ana reflected on how much her life changed, and all for the better. After that dark day at the hospital years ago, when the doctor explained how she would be unable to have children, she didn't know how she would be able to cope. She was heartbroken to learn that her own body would be unable to give her another child because of Jose Rodriguez's hate. She was so grateful for her own Theodore, and didn't know how she would be able to cope. But Christian was there. He promised her that he wouldn't leave her, and he never did. Through her sleepless nights, anger and frustration. Christian stood by her. He never left, and when she lashed out at him, he only loved her more. After his proposal, she thought she would calm down, but she became a bit more hostile. It wasn't until she went to see Flynn privately that he revealed her fear of losing Christian, so her unconscious was fighting him.

 _"What?"_

 _Ignoring Ana's irate behavior, Flynn calmly sat down his iPad, repeating his assessment._

 _"Ana, it's normal. You've been through a lot. A kidnapping, losing a part of you that should never have been taking away, police investigation. For this to happen within the span of a month? It's unheard of."_

 _At that, Ana deflated a bit. She did feel as if everything was happening fast, yet slow. She couldn't articulate the exact words and she ended up telling Flynn that. When she finished, he smiled._

 _"That is progress."_

 _Looking doubtful, she said nothing, to which he chuckled._

 _"Trust me, Ana. It is. And you will see one month from now, you will feel marginally different. Sounds cliché, but one must admit what the problem is at first in order to move forward. You've done that, so now we can move to the next phase."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _Leaning forward, Flynn smiled._

 _"That part is up to you."_

Flynn was right. Ana felt herself becoming more adjusted, and able to speak with Christian more freely. He would never admit it, but she could see the look of relief on his face that she seemed to be getting better. When she expressed all her fears to him, they both agreed to post pone the wedding until the following year.

 _"Ana, I just want you to know that I'm here to stay. I will marry you tomorrow, or next year. But you, as well as the world, needs to know that you're mine, and I'm yours."_

That was one of the happiest moments of her life. After that year, she felt herself returning to the same Ana. A bit more mature, wise, and conscious of her surroundings, but still very much Ana. She scaled back on her work, became more of a quite CEO, but still present in the workings of her company. She still adored literature, and her books, however, she felt family was more important. So, she gave her best friend Hannah control of the company, and focused her energy on more volunteer efforts, particularly for women in hostile situations. Grace, was more than happy to help her, and the third year into their marriage, she was at the hospital late one evening, when a critical call came through. Grace immediately ran to it, leaving Ana in her office. Forty-five minutes later, a red-eyed Grace came back into her office.

 _Immediately coming to her feet, Ana asked what was wrong._

 _"Oh, this poor little boy. He reminds me so much of Christian. His original parents were young, and died in a car accident, so the boy's been in foster care for the past year and a half. His latest parents abused him. Horribly beat the poor child. Child protective services has the proof, and they are looking to move him within the next couple of days."_

 _As Grace was talking, Ana became very still. She listened as Grace told her of Max, and cute, innocent boy whom she feared for. She was afraid that the system would steal his innocence, and she did not have faith in the next foster parents that would supposedly take the child. Not even giving it one moments thoughts, she placed her hand over Grace's._

 _"Take me to him."_

 _Sniffling, she glanced at Ana._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _Nodding, she waited for Grace to get herself together before opening the door. Down a long corridor, and even longer elevator ride, Grace knocked on the door, before opening it. Ana gasped at what she saw. A small, frail blonde little boy who looked tired. he had an exhaustion that no child should have at that young an age. Sitting by his bed, Ana gently stroked his hair._

 _"Other than physical abuse, is he okay?"_

 _Picking up his chart, Grace quickly ran through it._

 _"It appears so. The doctor who was present when they brought him in already had several scans run. Brain activity is normal, as is every other bodily function. He has a slight limp, but nothing that physical therapy wouldn't cure."_

 _At that moment, green eyes blinked up into Ana's. they widened, before he pulled back in fear. Noticing it, she easily calmed him._

 _"Hey, it's okay. Max, right?"_

 _Nodding, he gripped the blanket tighter to his thin frame of a body._

 _"How old are you, Max?"_

 _Holding up his fingers, he showed his age. Gasping, Ana grabbed his hands, and kissed them._

 _"Three? You're such a big boy! I have a son, too. He's seven." The boy was surprised that Ana gently grabbed his fingers, and kissed them. Her gently smile eased him somewhat, and he began to unconsciously scoot closer to her. When he was at her hip, she ran her hand over his hair. After a while, he reached up, and touched her hair._

 _"You like my hair?"_

 _Ana didn't think the little boy couldn't get any cuter, but she was mistaken. Because his smile only made him that much more adorable. Ana couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a child, any child really, but especially this one._

 _"Would like to come stay with me, and my baby boy? My husband too."_

 _At that, he instantly froze up. Ana guessed it was probably due to the negative male influences in the boy's life. She reached forward, and kissed his cheek. When it looked like he calmed down a bit, Ana spoke._

 _"Listen to me, Max. I would love for you to come stay with me. but only if you want to. I promise that you will be safe with me. do you understand?"_

 _Max didn't say anything, for several moments, and Ana refused to break eye contact with him. Suddenly, he scooted closer to her._

 _"Otay."_

 _Tears brimming in her eyes, she kissed his soft, golden hair._

 _"Now, listen to me. I am going outside. I have to talk to that nice lady over there." Instantly his hold tightened again._

 _"Baby, listen. I will come right back. Can you be a big boy, and wait? I promise to come back."_

 _"You Pwomise?"_

 _"I do."_

 _Slowly, his hold lessened on her until he was laying in the bed. Thinking quickly, Grace opened up a drawer she kept for little kids. It was filled with toys. Opening it, she grabbed a large, green teddy bear and set it next to him. His eyes instantly lit up, before he grabbed the plush bear, and giggled._

 _"See? You have a friend until I come back."_

 _Paying her no attention, he kept inspecting the bear, giving Ana, and Grace the time to talk. Once the door shut, Grace clasped her hands together._

 _"Oh, Ana. Do you mean it?"_

 _Smiling, she nodded._

 _"I do. It's a sign. I was meant to be here, and I'm not leaving until he comes home with me. who do I contact? What are the proper rules to get this started?"_

 _Grace quickly explained the social worker, who she was very close with. She figured with Christian being such a success there wouldn't be a problem. Additionally, money helped speed up the process. Biting her lip, she asked Ana about Christian._

 _"Do you think he would mind?"_

 _Ana shook her head._

 _"No. Christian and I recently spoke about adopting; I just hope he's ready for it now. Let me call him. If it's okay, Grace, I think I will wait outside here."_

 _Smiling widely, she nodded._

 _"It's more than fine. Let me call everyone now to get the ball rolling."_

 _As soon as Ana left, she quickly called Christian to come by the hospital._

 _"Are you, alright?" Christian asked, frantic with worry. He quickly stood up, and signaled Taylor to head to the car._

 _"Oh, I'm fine. I'm not here for myself, just volunteering." Deflating on the elevator, Christian closed his eyes._

 _"God, Ana. You scared me."_

 _"I didn't mean to. I just need to you come by. It's really important."_

 _"What's so important?"_

 _"Christian."_

 _Chuckling, he switched the phone to his other ear._

 _"I know. I do love when you get strict with me, Mrs. Grey."_

 _Warming at her married name, she smiled._

 _"Yeah, well. I have to be with my two Grey men."_

 _Soon to be three, Ana hopefully added._

 _Striding to her location, Christian smiled when he noticed Ana in the children's wing. Standing, she hugged him, kissing his lips softly._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hi."_

 _Grabbing his hands, she took a seat, pulling him with her. Noticing Taylor, she smiled._

 _"Hey Taylor. You think you could give us a few moments?"_

 _"Sure, Mrs. Grey. I will wait at the end of the hall."_

 _"That's fine. Thanks."_

 _As soon as he left, Christian unbuttoned his suit coat._

 _"What's going on, Ana?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, she began._

 _"I was with your mom helping with the scheduling of the upcoming charity ball, when a child was admitted. He's been in the foster system since he was a baby. He was admitted today because of the physical abuse he suffered by his former foster parents." At that, Christian froze up. Ana continued._

 _"He is here, and in good health. Just scared, and tired. Christian, I don't know, but I think it's a sign. Remember our conversations about adopting? This is him. I know it."_

 _Gripping her hands, Christian lowered his eyes to his ring resting against hers._

 _"The boy."_

 _"Max, she interrupted."_

 _"Max," he began. "You've met him? How old is he?"_

 _"Yes, I've met him. He is just precious. He's three years old. Doesn't talk much, but that is to be expected. Your mom along with several other doctors have pronounced him physically fine. But Christian, she doesn't trust the new foster parents." Ana stopped talking at that moment. She couldn't imagine what the child was feeling, and felt herself tearing up. She sighed when she felt Christian wipe her tears away._

 _"You know I don't like to see you crying Mrs. Grey."_

 _Placing her hand over his, she nodded._

 _"I know, Mr. Grey. But baby, this little boy. He needs us. Your mom thinks that with her background with you and your siblings along with the money can make for a quicker foster to adoption. Plus, with Teddy as our first child, the courts would be more lenient to leave him with us."_

 _Christian said nothing for several moments. He just processed what his wife told him. Looking at her, he could see she was being nothing but honest. He could also see her desire to take him home with them, adding another child to their family._

 _Ana always rescuing us lost boys, he thought in wonder._

 _"Take me to Max."_

 _Standing, she pulled him two doors over and knocked once before entering. She smiled when she saw he was still awake talking lowly to the large bear._

 _"Hello Max."_

 _Turning, the boy smile, but it froze when he saw Christian. He tried to sink into the bed, and Ana quickly walked over and grabbed his hands._

 _"Hey, baby. It's okay. This is my husband. He's a good man. See?"_

 _waving Christian over, he sat on the opposite side of Max's bed. The boy continued to make eye contact, and it seemed as if he was studying his soul. Christian felt a weird sense of Déjà vu. After a while, he removed his hands from Ana, and scooted closer to Christian. Ana always laughed whenever she saw Christian surprised at anything children did towards him. She always told him that kids could tell whether someone was kind or not. And nine times out of ten, kids always flew to her husband. It was something Ana thoroughly enjoyed._

 _The little boy pointed to a pin on his suit coat, and he smiled._

 _"Oh. This is a boat. My son gave it to me. Do you like it?"_

 _Nodding, he then made airplane sounds, which caused Christian to smile wider._

 _"You like the sound of airplanes? I do too."_

And the rest, as they say, is history. Grace was correct. They were able to get a temporary stay, which turned to partial custody, then full on adoption. Ana didn't ask too many questions at her husband's methods in speeding up the process, and she didn't care. Because Teddy got an instant brother. They bonded instantly. Often times she would catch the two in Teddy's room. They would play with the ton of airplanes Christian gave him. She would find their random conversations amusing as well. The condo at Escala was becoming big, and that was when Christian introduced another phase into their lives.

 _Crawling into bed one evening, Christian pulled Ana close to him. Kissing her lips, he smiled when she ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled his body on top of hers._

 _"Are you trying to tell me something Mrs. Grey?"_

 _Even in the dim lighting, Christian could see the blush on Ana's face._

 _"Yes. I want you."_

 _"Hmm. Well, I want you too. But on one condition."_

 _Sliding her hands up and down his back, Ana tried to think what Christian could want her to do. They hadn't been in the red room for a while so maybe that was it._

 _"What is this one condition, sir?" Ana asked, biting his ear lobe. Pulling gently, she loved the growl she could feel reverberating through his chest._

 _"You love to play with me, huh Ana? Well my request is simple. Move into our home with me."_

 _Thinking nothing of it, she smiled._

 _"I've already done that, Christian. Just take a look around."_

 _Indeed, she did. His formerly cold, bachelor style condo had turned into a warm, welcoming home with Ana, and his two boys splashed everywhere._

 _"Yes, you have love. But I was thinking something bigger. I've already purchased it, and I want us to move there."_

 _Eyes wide, Ana pulled back._

 _"Christian."_

 _"It's by the sound. It's quite large, but our family has grown so we need the space. Taylor, and Gail can live on the property in their own apartment, and we would even have a security center."_

 _"Christian- "_

 _"Plus, we would be close to my parents, and Kate and Elliott. You may need the additional help. Not to mention all the activities the boys are involved in. They would have more of a family base." Her sigh, alerted Christian to the fact that he was winning the war on convincing his wife. Sliding his hands up her legs, he pulled her underwear aside, and began stroking her center. Gasping, she dug her fingers into his strong, muscular back._

 _"And if you say yes, I'll fuck you in every room of our new home."_

 _Mouth open, Ana moaned as his talented fingers circled her clit. Honestly, Ana loved her family, and she would move wherever, as long as she had Christian, and her boys with her._

 _"How many rooms are there?" she asked, biting her lip, when he found her spot. Grinning, he kissed down to her breasts, running his tongue over her silk covered nipples._

 _"It has seven bedrooms, and seven bathrooms."_

 _"Mmm."_

 _"A den. A living room. A pool house. A kitchen. Two offices, and an attic."_

 _Gasping, Ana arched into his fingers, when he sped up what he was doing._

 _"Mr. Grey! You will have to screw me in all these rooms? However, will we have the time?" Pulling back, he smiled at her, loving her answer._

 _"Oh, Ana. I will always make time for you."_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Christian's saw the gate open through the camera in the kitchen. Nodding to Gail, she rolled her eyes.

"Wish me luck, Gail."

The woman laughed before continuing to put the finishing touches on the family dinner. Grabbing her boys, and the dog, the waited patiently for Christian to park the car. Hearing the front door open, the boys glanced at each other in glee, while waiting with Ana in the living room. Opening the door, Christian noted that no child had come to greet him at the door and instantly became suspicious. It wasn't until he rounded the corner that he knew why.

His wife.

His two boys.

And a puppy, were staring at him.

Raising a brow, he was about to comment, when Max ran to him with the dog, and Teddy following.

"Daddy!"

Christian glanced down at his boys hugging him, and the dog licking his shoes. He glanced up at a bashful Ana, and sighed.

"I left this morning, and there were only three of you. Care to fill me in on the puppy?"

"Bear, daddy."

"Pardon," Christian asked, looking at Teddy, his oldest.

"His name is Bear, dad. Because he's soft like Max's teddy bear."

"Oh. Of course."

Laughing, Ana reached down and picked up the puppy, kissing his head before placing it in Max's arms.

"Go take Bear to your room and wash your hands for dinner."

Nodding, she watched as her young sons rounded the corner, most likely taking the back stairway past the kitchen to their rooms. Once they left, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi."

Exasperated, he laughed.

"Hi, Ana."

Reaching up, she kissed his cheek.

"Don't fight it, baby. We have a puppy. That's all you need to know."

Shaking his head, he kissed her deeply. Once he heard her moan he pulled back.

"How did we get this puppy?"

"Apparently, Bear was outside, and the boys found him. They tried to hide him from me, but you know how easy it is to get our children to confess. Well, Max anyway." Christian chuckled at that. He found it amusing that Teddy was the instigator but never got caught. Max however, would sing like a canary the moment anyone asked him anything. Ana was right. He didn't think it was a terrible thing to have a puppy, and it made his kids happy. That's all that mattered. Besides, Kate and Elliott had a cat, and Christian couldn't stand cats. Dogs yes, cats no.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I missed you, though."

"Me too, you."

Pulling away, Ana was about to leave when all of a sudden, she was pulled back into his arms. Glancing up at her husband in surprise, she waited for him to speak.

"Yes?" she asked. Above their heads, Christian could hear laughter, and running through the house. He could hear the puppy barking, no doubt chasing the boys. He could hear Gail humming to herself in the kitchen, and he heard Taylor, and Johnson's laughter through the open-door garage. Christian could feel the warm sun on his face, but above all, he saw the love, and genuine happiness in Ana's lovely face.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele Grey so much. I never knew how much I needed you until you were gone. Every day I thank God you left me."

Ana's eyes filled with tears at Christian's simple yet heartfelt statement.

"I love you too, my husband I didn't think it was possible, but you reignited my love for you."

Kissing her gently, Christian pulled away, wiping her tears, surprised to see her wiping away his own. Smiling, she grabbed his hand, and kissed it.

"Now. Let's go wrangle our wild boys. They must eat."

"Yes. Lets."

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading! I think I will make one-shots to check up on this family from time to time. Again, please check out my other FSOG stories. I'm still writing them, but I'm trying to update my other stories as well, so please be patient. Love you all, and thank you so much for letting me be a writer and contribute to the wonderful world of Christian and Ana.

-RL


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey everyone! Just letting you know I put one-shots up on this story. it's on my page. just giving you a head's up!

=)

-RL


End file.
